Empathy
by HappyDuelist
Summary: On their way back to Rizenbul the brothers come across a dying man who asks them to take something to Pinako Rockbell. How the dying man knows of her becomes clear when they reach the Rockbell Automail shop. [Ed x Winry, Al x OC] Complete!
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. If you haven't seen the series then there will be some spoilers for some information from the show. Be warned that though this is a story with the characters of the show, I am trying to be true to them and it might feel right to add information from the show to help a given scene. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story.

Empathy

Chapter One: Coming Home

xoxox

The sun reflected off of Al's armor, glinting wildly all around the two young men. Ed walked in silence with his brother, something that they did a lot of these days. It wasn't that they were upset with each other, more that they just had nothing to say sometimes. The trail for finding the stone was cold and at every turn they seemed to run into one obstacle after another. Even so the brothers did their best to remain optimistic, though truth be told, Edward was finding that harder to maintain.

_It's all my fault. I hate what we've become._ Ed thought bitterly as he caught his balance after stumbling over a bit of soft earth.

"You ok brother?" asked Al.

"Yeah, just lost my balance is all Al, nothing to worry about. Odd though. Hang on a second I want to take a better look at this," Edward took a few steps backward to look at the ground where he'd lost his footing.

Al turned around and followed his brother's gaze as he knelt. There was a circular area about five inches across an area that now had a deep depression of Ed's left boot. Reaching down to it Ed pushed against the dirt and found it to be lightly packed there completely unlike that of the dirt all around it. He looked around and saw that there were a few others around this stretch of road. It gave him the impression that there was some big horse that had recently passed, probably pulling a wagon or a rider at the very least. Just then the sound of a soft moan off to their right caught his attention.

"Al? Did you say something?" Ed asked, already knowing the answer as he stood up.

"No, but I heard it too. It came from over there."

Al pointed right where Ed thought he'd heard the sound come from and then another sound came, a distinct cough and grunt that sounded like someone in pain. Edward stood up and quickly sprinted over to the right through the tall grass that grew on both sides of the dirt road. They were on their way to Rizenbul, which wasn't but a couple hours away now because Edward's leg needed looking at, as it was at least a full inch shorter then his real leg. In a way that was a good thing as it meant the young man had grown, but it was damned inconvenient to have to make this trip.

"Hello? Do you need some help?"

Edward asked tentatively, hoping for a peaceful encounter and not to be ambushed suddenly out of the blue, which he always took care of whenever such a thing happened. As he went further from the road into the tall grass, Edward plainly saw an old man with a bloody tunic. He'd obviously been stabbed or run through with some long sharp object. It pained Ed to think that they saw so much suffering, but it also motivated him to try to stop it whenever they could. He thought to himself that this was perhaps another chance for them to do a little good in their travels to find information on the stone that Edward prayed held the answer to resolving their physical problems.

"Young man, are you real or a delusion of my dying mind?"

"No sir. I'm real. What happened to you?"

Al appeared behind his brother, who'd taken off his left glove before he leaned down to grasp the dying man's hand that was already growing cold. He looked down at the man and though his brother didn't speak, Ed knew he was just as sad as he himself was seeing someone in the kind of fatal pain as this poor fellow was. The man coughed and lifted a hand toward Al.

"Who is that?" he asked weakly.

"He's my brother. Don't worry, we only want to help," Edward squeezed the man's hand.

"I think I remember seeing you both before quite some time ago. But that doesn't matter because I doubt you remember me young ones. My name is Michael Smitten. I was attacked by a group of bandits. They stole my wagon and all my possessions but this. Please, take this to Rizenbul and give it to an old woman there who owns an automail shop. Her last name is Rockbell. She will know what to do with it, tell her I'm sorry I couldn't live to see my granddaughter walking again," he said, weakly reaching under his tunic for something.

"Pinako Rockbell? I will see that she gets it. Count on us, we're heading that way ourselves."

The man's eyes closed and he put an envelope into Edward's hand and then as he strained to breathe he opened his eyes and smiled through the pain.

"Thank you. God bless you both…" and then his chest fell as did his eyes and the two young men knew he'd passed on and away from the pain.

"What is it brother?" Al asked scratching his head, "What could he have meant by being sorry he wouldn't get to see his granddaughter walk again?"

"I don't know Al, but let's not worry about it just yet. We're going to see Auntie Rockbell gets this. I don't recognize him, so he might have known her only in passing, anyway let's get going. Those bandits might be on their way there as well and we can't let anything happen to them."

Edward bowed his head a moment before he let go of the dead man's hand and stood up, the envelope still in his hand. Looking at it he had no idea what it contained but he was determined to get it to auntie Rockbell safely as he'd promised Michael Smitten. They walked onward in silence again, each lost in thoughts of what the envelope might contain and what this man's connection to Pinako Rockbell was.

xoxox

"Granny? Do you have a 10mm wrench? I seem to have misplaced mine."

"I think there's one on my workbench Winry. After you get it why don't you go check in on our guest? See if she needs anything, she's been rather quiet today," Pinako Rockbell answered, adjusting her long stemmed pipe as she spoke.

"Ok, thanks granny," replied the young blonde who moved over towards the second workbench where a large automail leg was sitting, "Oh it was right where you said it was, you're great granny, thank you!" Winry took the wrench and put it into her pocket before heading off to see how their houseguest was fairing.

The old woman smiled as the young girl left the shop to go look in on the young amputee who'd been fitted with a spare limb while her automail leg was being fabricated. It was a hard fit too, but nothing beyond the old woman's skills to accommodate. Having briefly stretched her own legs she went to sit back down and continue her work on the leg that had held her attention for the better part of a month off and on while they tried various things to help the young girl get back onto her feet.

xoxox

"Ann? Are you all right? Granny wanted me to check in with you. Your leg is turning out nicely by the way," Winry spoke to the young woman in their kitchen who was helping herself to an apple.

"Hi Winry. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just worried about where my grandfather is. He should have been here by now. I think I am going to go sit outside in the sun for awhile. If you need me I'll be out front."

Winry nodded, she felt bad for this young brunette. She'd been wounded in an accident and had lost her leg almost to the hip about two years ago. It was a traumatic injury too which meant she still suffered intense phantom pains that haunted her days and nights as it relived the agony of the injury over and over and over, just like Edward's injuries had been traumatic. She moved to sit down across from Ann.

"He's fine I'm sure. I bet he'll be along before dinner, you wait and see Ann. Just try not to worry about it too much," Winry reached over to the young woman's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Winry. I'm sure you're right, but I can't help feeling something is wrong, it's not like him to be late. I'm probably just paranoid because of what happened two years ago. I get like that whenever I'm worried about him when he is on one of his business trips."

"I understand. I'm going to get back to work, so if you need anything you know where to find me."

Ann nodded and smiled, squeezing the young mechanic's hand back before the blonde moved to stand. Then she got up and left the young worried teen alone to her thoughts. After she was alone Ann couldn't help but to think about the accident two years ago where her grandfather had taken her to Lior to make a delivery of a custom sculpture to a local merchant there he regularly did business with when something went horribly wrong.

_Two years ago_… 

"Can you get the other side of this box Ann?"

"I think so grandfather," Ann answered as she positioned herself behind the large crate that they were attempting to unload from their wagon.

It was bulky and awkward to say the least and they probably should have waited for help, but all the merchant's people were busy with customers and they wanted to get back on the road as quickly as possible, so they'd tried to manage on their own. It was a mistake that would nearly cost the young girl her very life.

"You have it on that end right Ann?"

"Y-yes grandfather, I have…"

The box creaked while the old man gripped his end from atop of the wagon. The suddenly the box broke apart and the large metal object inside, the base of a sculpture that had taken several months for one of her grandfather's apprentices to complete, fell upon her left leg, severing it immediately.

"Ann! Look out!"

But it was too late, the damage was done and she'd been pinned under the heavy piece of artwork. That was the last time she'd traveled with her grandfather on a business trip and she couldn't help but to worry about him every time he was gone. He'd done all he could to help Ann recover. Making sure she saw the best doctors he could find and months ago upon seeing a young alchemist with incredible automail he'd discussed it with her; the idea of going to see the people responsible for getting that short young man back on his feet.

_Three months ago_… 

"But grandfather, I don't know the first thing about how to walk anymore. I don't think I could do what that kid did. Besides boys are stronger and I am sure he suffers a lot of pain but bears it better then I ever could," Ann's voice was sad and wistful as she spoke with her grandfather from the wheelchair that had become her only way around their shop and home.

"Ann, trust me the Rockbells are fantastic with making custom automail and I have no doubt you'll do fine. If you want to walk again that is. You do want to walk again don't you? Money isn't an issue Ann. You know that, so do you my sweet granddaughter? Do you want to try to walk again?" The old man's eyes shined with pride and in the face of that Ann could hardly refuse his offer.

"All right, I'll go, but please don't get your hopes up grandfather. If they tell me I am unsuitable to fit a limb for as every other so called expert has, I just don't want you to be too upset if that happens again."

And it was true. Every limb builder she'd been to see had called her unsuitable for either an artificial limb or automail. She'd been discouraged and hadn't wanted to get her own hopes up that her experience with the Rockbells would end any differently.

_Back in the present_… 

Ann smiled as she got up, telling herself again that Winry was probably right and that her grandfather would arrive any moment. Using crutches she managed to work her way to the front door leading to the outside, hearing the sounds of the two Rockbells hard at work in their shop echoing through the house. It was odd staying here with the two of them and she dearly missed her home. But they were very nice people and unlike what she'd expected to hear, they'd both been very optimistic about her chances of losing the wheelchair for good.

As she opened the front door and took a few steps out she looked up and saw two figures coming towards the house. Ones she thought were quite odd looking very out of place together. A very short person wearing a black suit with a long red coat was walking next to a large man in armor. Immediately she got a bad feeling and went back inside. Not being completely used to the lightweight limb she was wearing she fell right on her behind, the crutches flew out to the sides making a horrible clattering noise as they hit the floor. Winry quickly appeared followed by her grandmother, running over to her.

"Ann? Are you all right? We heard the noise of your crutches falling, what happened?" Winry's expression was one of great concern as she came over to Ann's side.

"I-I saw some people…Coming here and got frightened…Help me get away, I need to get away," Ann's voice was desperate. Ever since she'd become an amputee she'd loathed being seen by people.

"Someone's coming?" Winry helped Ann to her feet and squealed when she saw through the window that Edward and Alphonse Elric were making their way to the house.

"Oh Ann you don't need to worry about them, Edward, the short one, has two of the best pieces of automail I have ever made. You've just got to meet them."

Ann wanted to rip the leg off and hop to the room she'd been staying in downstairs, but Winry had a hold of her upper arm so escape wasn't an option. She helped her get to the kitchen table and then ran outside to meet the two brothers. Pinako sat down next to Ann and puffed on her pipe, looking at the young girl thoughtfully.

"Ann, we don't really have the time to talk about this right now, but trust me. These boys are no threat. I've known them since they were toddlers and they are both wonderful young men. I know you feel badly about having lost your leg, but in time you will walk again. Try to have faith in that and when we have time later we can talk about this more, all right?"

Ann simply nodded, her heart pounding in her chest made it next to impossible to even breathe let alone speak. She heard Winry outside telling her friends about her and she wished she could just sink into the floor. Instead she stood up and tried to get the belt from around her waist that was attached to the limb. It was so uncomfortable, she didn't like it at all and the fact she'd fallen a minute ago didn't help with the pain.

"Need any help with that Ann?" Pinako asked, her hands reaching out to help the young girl with the awkward limb.

"Thank you Mrs. Rockbell, I appreciate it. My back hurts pretty bad from that fall. I just don't know if I will ever get used to this thing," Ann's voice was soft and had a sad tone to it.

"Sure you will Ann. This is nothing compared to the automail leg your grandfather commissioned us to fabricate for you. It should be ready to try out again tomorrow as we are almost finished with the final adjustments to it. I have to check on dinner so you try to relax and don't worry about anything."

Ann nodded and sat back down, resting the limb against the arm of the chair. She sighed and tried to smile as Winry led the two brothers into the house, pointing over at the still stunned brunette. Looking at the two of them she could see that one looked normal while the other in the armor was scary looking. She didn't even want to imagine what he must look like under that heavy metal suit.

"Hi Ann. I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Al, nice to meet you."

The blonde young man came toward the kitchen smiling over at her, but he walked past her with a small wave over his shoulder at her before turning his attention to Mrs. Rockbell. The young man in the huge metal suit came over and when he spoke Ann nearly fell off her chair because his voice was so soft and young sounding. A total contradiction to the suit of armor he wore.

"Hi Ann. So you're here getting a new leg made? The Rockbells are the best in the country if you ask me or my brother."

Winry slapped the arm of the tall suit wearing young man and laughed, "Oh Al, you're too kind. But yes, we are pretty darn good as your brother's abilities are a testament to."

Ann laughed a bit and scratched her head. She had not expected the younger sounding brother to be so tall when the other was so short. She was more tactful them a lot of people however and would no more mention his short stature then the enigma that his brother presented in the form of such an imposing suit of metal. Surely he would take it off now that they were here. His voice sounded sweet and she imagined he was as handsome as the other one who was whispering to Mrs. Rockbell, who'd stopped what she was doing to open a letter or something that Edward had handed her. After a moment she turned towards the group at the table.

"Ann? Sweetheart I need to talk with you. Winry why don't you take Al out back and get some firewood for the night?"

"But-"

"Now Winry, thank you."

Winry's smile faded but she stood up and went out back as her grandmother had asked and then it was just Edward and Mrs. Rockbell who came over to join Ann at the table, while the young man stood beside them. Suddenly she didn't need to know what the letter contained, as she looked at it and recognized her grandfather's handwriting on the envelope. This Edward person was obviously a member of the military from his uniform and as he came back to sit at the table she noticed a silver chain going into his pants pocket that she immediately recognized as being a symbol that he was a state alchemist.

"Something happened didn't it? My grandfather is dead isn't he?"

Ann was already crying and Pinako paused and then nodded. With that confirmation of her greatest fear that her only living relative was no longer alive and that she was all alone now, the young brunette crumbled onto the table in hysterics. Pinako scooted her chair over and put her arms around the sobbing young woman and spoke softly to her.

"Ann, I know this is hard. Death is never easy to accept. I've lost people I loved and I know what you're feeling. Please just let it all out. I'm here for you."

Edward marveled at the compassionate attitude of his lifelong friend and he felt terrible because he was the only one besides his brother who'd been there for her grandfather's dying words. He decided to get it over with and tell her outright what he'd said and that he didn't suffer. Even though it was probably not true, he hated seeing someone in such grief. He knew what that felt like yet seeing her sobbing it made him remember dark things from his past. Things that made him long to put one hand into his pocket and touch the watch that he'd marked to make sure he never forgot that dark day so long ago.

Clearing his throat he started off softly, "Ann, I need to tell you what he told me. I didn't know at the time why he wanted me to come here, which has become a second home to me and my brother over the years, but your grandfather wanted you to know he was so sorry he wouldn't be able to see you walk again. I'm sorry too. But I don't think he suffered badly."

_I sound as convincing as Colonel Sarcasm telling me he is impressed with my work. Dammit, I wish I could say something better._

"He was all I had left. My parents both died in the war when I was but a child, what am I going to do?"

Pinako looked over to her granddaughter and Al who'd both come back in carrying some wood. She was sure from the expression on the young blonde's face that Al had confided in her as to what they'd seen on their way here. It was so sad and yet that was life for you, you never knew when something bad was going to happen and you just had to pick up the pieces and move on. She hoped she could express that well enough for Ann to be comforted by it. With the letter had been a check for a large sum of money and a deed to his shop and property. There was more then enough to cover Ann's limb and her room and board here with them for quite some time while she recovered from her loss.

"I know it's terribly tragic Ann, but your grandfather was a good man and wouldn't want you to tear yourself up over this. You can stay here as long as you like. He left plenty of money to cover that and your new leg-"

"A new leg? No. I don't want to walk! I don't want to do anything but die! Why wasn't I with him? God why did you take him away from me?" shouted the distraught young girl, still sobbing madly.

"Ann-"

"No, just leave me alone, please, you've been really wonderful Mrs. Rockbell, but I need to do some thinking, I don't know if I even want to try using that leg anymore."

Ann sobbed and stood up grabbing for the crutches, she then scooted off to the room she was staying in leaving the four concerned people behind her. She closed the door to her room and then collapsed onto the bed in a mass of tears. No one could possibly understand what she was going through and she didn't want anyone's pity. She didn't want anything or to do anything anymore. Nothing mattered now that he was dead. He was the reason she'd even come here, because of that guy sitting out there that he'd seen, and Ann couldn't help but to think that maybe he'd be alive and with her now had she refused to come here.

But that was something she'd never know the answer to and her heart was so heavy she didn't know what to think about anything anymore. Nothing made any sense now that he was gone, her whole reason for going on and fighting to live was so that she could be there for him and now he was gone. Gone forever and for what? So that he could make the money to get her a new leg? What good was a metal leg when the heart that was meant to pump the blood to the rest of the body intended to use it was already broken beyond repair. No, she didn't think she'd be using it and she could only hope that it didn't offend these two nice ladies who'd done so much taking her into their home while they went about fitting her to a new leg.

xoxox

Author's note: As an amputee (accident when I was 18 nearly died too) I wanted to write a FMA fic that would explore the relationships between these aforementioned characters and to illustrate just how frustrating it can be to try to walk again. I haven't attempted an FMA fic before and this idea had been floating around in my head so I decided to put it on paper.

In a way I am going to have Ed play a role I myself have for others after I became disabled. Thereare going to be some Winry and Edward scenes-but even then I am going to try to stick to a "T" rating and rated only for cursing and the potential violence of the story.

I hope you all enjoy reading it and as I know how popular FMA is becoming I wanted to get this idea out there now while the US fandom is still growing in an effort to try to show a romance styled story that is intended to inspire and entertain the readers. I look forward to any reviews you might be prompted to leave and currently I do allow anonymous reviews so please feel free to let me know what you think of the story and whether you think it's done well or done awfully.


	2. Pain Is An Affirmation Of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. If you haven't seen the series then there will be some spoilers for some information from the show. Be warned that though this is a story with the characters of the show, I am trying to be true to them and it might feel right to add information from the show to help a given scene. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story.

Empathy

Chapter Two: Pain Is An Affirmation Of Life

xoxox

"Boy she really took that badly guys. What really happened?" Winry asked in a low voice, as she and Al both moved to sit at the table with the others.

Edward shook his head and sighed, "The poor man was lying about ten feet from the road. I have no idea how long he'd been there like that, but it looked like there was a struggle and his wagon had been taken," Ed paused and took a deep breath before going on, "He'd been stabbed pretty badly and it is amazing he hadn't died already by the time we'd gotten there. I think I remember meeting him once a few months back and he'd asked me about my arm…"

"Ah yes, Mr. Smitten had told me he'd met you Edward and that you'd said we made the best automail you'd ever seen. That was why he brought Ann to us. She'd been told by every other engineer that she was unsuitable for automail, but you know how much Winry and I enjoy a challenge."

The old woman smiled and stood up from the table.

"Can I get you boys something to drink? I am sure you're very tired after your journey here."

"I'd like a glass of water if you don't mind Auntie Pinako. So you did know Michael Smitten then? He brought her here to be fitted with a new leg? It seems that she isn't really interested in getting one though judging by her reaction to the news of her grandfather's death."

"Don't be so quick to judge her Ed. She's been through a lot and it's different for a girl then it is for a young man to adjust to such a big loss as losing a leg," Winry said with a sad expression as her thoughts were heavily on the young girl she wanted to help so badly.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just really shaken up by her reaction earlier and seeing that poor man dying like that. At least he didn't die alone and he got what he needed to get to you auntie," Edward put his elbows up onto the table and rested his chin on his heels of his hands.

Pinako put a glass of ice water down in front of the young man, who thanked her, yet made no move to pick up the glass.

_I think I know how she feels. I know how awful it was for us when we lost Mother, but at least I had Al, Winry and Auntie. Ann seems to be truly alone. Maybe I can talk to her later about what it's like using an automail limb. Maybe I can help her somehow to accept both the losses of her leg and her grandfather_.

Al sighed and then spoke softly, "Brother? Maybe you should talk to her later and see if you might be able to help encourage her to keep going with trying to walk again."

Ed nodded, "I was just thinking the same thing Al. It's the least I can do while we're here. I feel really bad being the one to bring such bad news to her."

Winry reached over to Ed's real arm and stroked it gently. He wondered if it was more to comfort him or to seek some comfort from him. Either way it didn't bother him, he turned to hug his childhood friend and they embraced for a few long moments unconcerned with anyone around them. Pulling her arms up to rest them on his chest by her face, Winry sobbed a bit and Edward looked over at Pinako who smiled and nodded as he began to stroke Winry's back softly, trying to make her feel better.

"She wanted to walk for him so badly. She told me about what happened once after she'd come here and Ed it was terrible. A day never went by that she wasn't bragging about him and how proud of him and his thriving business she was. She wanted to get back on her feet to help him with it all again. Now that won't ever happen, it's just not fair," Winry reached around Ed and held him tightly as she let out some of the pain she felt over Ann's situation.

"It will be all right in time Winry. You'll see. She seems like a nice person and I bet she will bounce back in a few months," Al offered trying to cheer up the somber atmosphere of the normally positively charged household.

"We'll just have to wait and see. So Edward you look as though you've grown a bit, did you come to get your leg adjusted then?" asked Pinako, smirking at the young blonde who grimaced at her in response.

Winry slowly let go of her hold on Edward and he removed his hands from around her, trying to smile at her, though his mind was racing. He knew he had to call the proper authorities to get them to retrieve Mr. Smitten's body and get it sent back to his home town, but part of him wanted to get in a shouting match with the old woman, another part of him wanted to go talk to that young amputee, yetanother part of him wanted to just drop down onto a bed and pass out from exhaustion. In the end the latter won out and soon he was sleeping in a room downstairs while Al played with the dog and Winry and Pinako went back to working on Ann's leg.

xoxox

Ann woke up with a start. When had she fallen asleep? Was it all just a nightmare? Was her grandfather out there waiting for her or was he really dead? As she opened her eyes and blinked a few times the painful swollen feeling in them told her the truth that he had indeed been found dying on the side of the road on his way here. Then she remembered she'd cried herself to sleep and now she was awake again. Her eyes felt like she had sand in them and she rubbed them gently, but to no avail. They were determined to punish her for abusing the ability to cry, so she sat up from the bed.

It was dark outside and she stood up and pivoted to the bulky wheelchair which she was resolved to sit in for the remainder of her life span, which at this point she didn't care if it was only three days or three years. She tried to be quiet as she moved in the chair to the door. It was quiet mostly as she opened it slowly, but faintly in the background she could hear the sounds of the two women hard at work in their shop. Ann sighed and felt like crying, but her eyes wouldn't cooperate with her heart, so she just settled for frowning and lowering her head as she rolled out to the kitchen. Thankfully she didn't see anyone so she went to get a glass of water.

When she turned around she nearly dropped the glass because standing there wearing a white loose fitting tee shirt and blue shorts was the young man who'd told her about her grandfather's death. Edward was his name? She couldn't remember for sure because she'd been so upset at the time. He had his arms folded across his chest and was leaning against the doorway from the living room smiling at her and it was then that she realized he also had an automail leg!

The metal shone in the dimly lit kitchen from two small lanterns on the counters. She knew she looked terrible, her eyes must be so swollen that he probably could hardly see them. But that suited her just fine, seeing his artificial limbs made her feel deeply ashamed that she'd given up before trying to give automail a real chance so she lowered her head, her bangs fell over her face as she fought the urge to cry.

"Hi," came his softly voiced greeting, "We missed you at dinner Ann. Do you feel like talking with me a bit?"

Ann shook her head and blinked hard at the tears that feel onto her tan pants.

"Are you sure? I was up because I couldn't sleep and I heard you in here so I thought maybe you'd like some company."

She was silent for awhile before looking up at him and asking, "How do you do it? How can you put up with how the world treats people like us? People who are so physically different that they can't help but to stare and gawk at our misfortunes?" Ann's eyes filled with more unshed tears and Ed moved over towards the kitchen table to sit down.

"Well, I try to ignore people like that. They really don't understand. How could they you know? We're just lucky that there are people out there like Winry and Auntie Pinako who care enough about people who've suffered tragedy to do whatever they can in their power to help restore them to a somewhat normal life."

Ann wheeled over to the table and put the glass down then she slowly met Ed's gaze. He looked so full of life, so confident, totally the opposite of what she felt like. Yet he was making this effort to talk to her and she'd never had a conversation like this with anyone before so it felt strange to be talking about such things, yet it was comforting to know she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. Lifting the glass she took a long sip and pondered what he'd said.

"Maybe you're right. I just feel so damned pathetic right now, so useless and in the way of _everyone_ around me," she paused and Ed waited for her to go on.

When she didn't he cleared his throat and broke the silence, "It's ok to feel that way Ann. I don't want to upset you more but you know you're lucky. You lost a leg sure, but you have a working pair of arms and a good head on your shoulders," Ed smiled and went on, "I know that because you recognize what you're feeling and are depressed by it. Anyone who wasn't I would hesitate to talk to like this because someone in denial isn't about to be _open_ to anyone who is trying to reach out to them to help ease their pain. To be able to have that pain eased, you need to know you're in pain to begin with. You know?"

She nodded, "No denying I am in constant pain. Even before grandfather died. Do you still have pain from the limbs that aren't really there anymore?"

xoxox

Winry snuck up toward the kitchen where she heard two voices coming from and smiled. It seemed Edward was talking to Ann, maybe now she might start to let go of all that pain and get on with the hard work that lie ahead if she were to attempt to master an automail leg. Winry stood and listened for awhile and made a mental note to talk to Ed about this later and thank him for doing it. She knew it made him uncomfortable to talk about all he'd lost, but here he was doing it to try to show this young girl that people can care about you even if you are different physically. It made her love Edward even more then she already did.

_Not that I would ever admit to him that I love him, but I really do. What a great guy he is at times. I'm really glad he found Mr. Smitten so at least he didn't die alone. That would have been horrible._

She left the two amputees alone to continue their conversation without having an extra set of ears listening in on every word. If Ann needed to talk to her she knew right where to find her.

xoxox

"Sure, there are times it still hurts, but something I've come to believe and trust in is that **pain** is an affirmation of life. If you're feeling it you know you're still alive no matter what. Something unique about automail is that it really uses those nerves so that they no longer feel like you don't have a limb there. Of course you can't feel subtle sensations like surface touch or the ground beneath your new foot. But because it relies on your nerve impulses to control the automail, it does what you want it to do once you've worked with it and trained with it properly."

"Do you really think I can walk again Edward?"

Ann's expression was still sad and Ed felt so bad for her and knew just what she was thinking. That she might not be able to get good enough control over the new leg and that all this effort would be wasted for nothing. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes Ann, if Auntie Pinako and Winry think you can then so do I. I think the world of these two women, they helped me overcome my losses and I'd be in such a bad way without all their help. That is why I am here now. I have grown a bit and now my leg needs lengthened a bit so I can keep up with my job."

"So you're in the military then?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah, I'm a state alchemist."

"Wow, that sure is something. I come from a family or artists, but their gifts didn't pass on down to me. At least nothing I have tried has turned out to be beautiful…Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for talking to me. I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but if I had a big brother, I'd want him to be just like you," Ann smiled and lifted the glass to polish off the last of the water before she turned to put it into the sink.

"Hey Ann, I'm happy to talk to you about this. If I had a little sister I'd be proud if she was as brave and kind as you are. My brother Al and I will be here for a week or so. If you need to talk just come up to me and we can go find some privacy to talk about this kind of stuff that I know would make either of us really uncomfortable talking about in front of anyone not in a situation like ours."

Ann smiled and nodded, then rolled over to him and reached for his left hand, taking it into hers. As Ed looked down into her red rimmed eyes he smiled back warmly. He might be a dog of the military, but that didn't keep him from being a real human being and helping people in pain from time to time. He squeezed her hand back and then she let go and moved to head back to bed.

"Goodnight Edward, I won't forget what you said. Sleep well."

Ed raised a hand to wave goodnight to her, "Good, I hope you feel better Ann. I meant every word. Get some rest."

She smiled and then went back toward the part of the house the guest bedrooms were in. He smiled to himself and then wentbackto the living room where Al was. He knew Al had probably heard everything but it didn't bother him. He'd have told Ann about Al's situation, but thought it would have only upset her more right now. Maybe when she asked about it they would discuss it to a small degree. But for the moment helping her to break free from the vicious cycle of self-loathing and despair was more important to him then sharing too much about himself or his brother.

"Wow brother. I had no idea you were so good talking with people about such things. You really handled her well out there, I'm impressed."

This made Edward laugh and he came to sit next to Al on the sofa. They could hear the tinkering of the two-workaholic engineers in their shop.

"Yeah, I haven't ever felt the need to talk to someone before about how hard it was for me to adjust to being like this. But then I had you, Winry and Auntie Pinako to help me stay focused and positive."

"Do you really think that we made a difference Ed?"

Al's voice was soft as always, but an underlying tone told Ed that this question had been on his brother's mind for awhile now. Something he was glad he'd finally gotten a chance to put to rest for him.

"Of course you did Al. You bet. We've met a lot of people in our travels. War veterans, criminals, merchants, alchemists, all sorts of people yet not one has made me feel that talking about my personal pain was necessary like meeting Ann today made me feel. I hope coming from someone like me, that the things I said help her to feel better."

Edward leaned back into the soft fabric of the sofa and put his arms behind his head, stretching out before he turned to face Al.

"I am glad you could talk to her about it. I know you knew I was here though since we'd both been sitting here and she didn't see us when she came out. I just hope she won't be upset if she finds out I was here for all that."

"Oh Al, don't worry. If she asks about your situation as people sometimes do, then I leave it up to you as to whether or not you want to talk to her about it. I think she'd understand even if she is only about fourteen. People who've been through hard times like we have tend to grow up faster and lose that childhood innocence that you're born with the earlier bad things start happening."

Al nodded, "That's true brother. I hope that maybe she will be ok and give her new leg a chance like you did."

"Me too Al."

The two brothers then sat in a comfortable silence, with the sounds of the two women working late into the night around them.

xoxox

"Don't you think we should call it a night Winry?" Pinako Rockbell suggested to her granddaughter.

Winry wiped the sweat from her brow and nodded, "Yes I think a couple hours in the morning and we should be all set to give it another try. Then we can get started on Ed's leg."

The young blonde yawned and put her screwdriver down onto the workbench. Pinako nodded and followed suit putting her tools back onto her own workbench and then they left the shop together. They walked out through the kitchen towards the living room, both stopped short seeing Al sitting on the sofa with Edward sprawled out looking rather uncomfortable. Al waved and the two Rockbell women waved back then both simultaneously gestured to Edward.

"He fell asleep out here. I think he wanted to make sure Ann didn't come back out and just dozed off," Al moved slowly to stand up and whispered to the two ladies again, "She came out earlier and they talked for a little while. It seemed to make her feel better. I know he really empathizes with her for obvious reasons."

"Yeah? They did? That's nice," Winry whispered back.

_Oh my god, what if Al was sitting there the entire time? He'd have seen me for sure! I didn't even think to look in here when I was eavesdropping. Damn I have to be more careful or else one of them might figure out I have deeper feelings for Edward then I ever let on._

Pinako suggested they wake Ed up and Al bent over and gently picked him up without waking him. Then he went off towards the room they were staying in while they were here and Pinako said goodnight to Winry who headed off to her own room. It had been a hard day and long night, but each of them hoped tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Deepening Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. I am trying to be true to them and it might feel right to add information from the show to help a given scene. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Thank you for the two reviews, I appreciate your thoughts and look forward to your thoughts on chapter three. I am hard at work on developing the story and think it's turning out nicely. Thanks again Quicksilvermad and kweli for the reviews!

Empathy

Chapter Three: Deepening Bonds

xoxox

Winry was up bright and early the next morning. She tended to thrive on little sleep when she had important work needing to be done. Al came out and joined her in the kitchen while everyone else but Pinako slept. She was already working on the final adjustments on Ann's new leg. They had plans to try it on her today and allow the young girl time to rest afterwards then get a start on Edward's leg. That is if everything went well with connecting Ann's automail; rarely things went wrong and it was always in the back of the young engineer's mind that bleeding might occur as well as infection leading to a painful death.

_But I've never seen such a thing in my time with granny so I doubt someone as young and strong as Ann will suffer that kind of cruel fate. Still we need to be thorough._

"So Al, are you going to visit your mother's grave while you're staying here this time around?" Winry smiled, but knew it was a hard subject for the young teen.

"Uh-yeah Ed is going to take me there later or tomorrow. It depends on when you and Auntie Pinako want to get started on his leg."

Winry turned away from the stove where she was busily cooking bacon and eggs to nod at her dear friend. She'd been with them to visit the grave a few times and had gone on her own during the times that they were gone, to pray for their safety while on their quest to find the philosophers stone. It wasn't something she'd ever tell them however because the subject of their mother's death was still painful for the two brothers, even after the years passing the pain of _her_ passing and how badly their effort to resurrect her had gone she didn't **dare** to bring it up.

"I don't know if we're going to get a start on that yet today or not Al. Honestly it depends on how well things go with Ann. I am kind of worried about it though. Edward bore the pain of reconnecting his leg better then anyone I've ever seen before. But with Ann, well I am just afraid it might prove to be too much for her. She is only fifteen after all," Winry turned back to the stove and sighed.

_I know that chances are she'll do fine, but still participating in an automail connection isn't something granny and I enjoy. At least in her case it's just the leg that has to be done._

"She's fifteen? Wow, I thought she was about fourteen at the most. She must just look younger, kind of like Edward does," Al laughed and then coughed as soon as his brother appeared with a vein popping in his forehead.

"What are you saying Al? You better not be calling me **small**-so small that you can't see me without a magnifying glass!" Edward yelled and jumped around angrily.

"Calm down Ed, I was just saying you looked _younger_ then you are is all. Ann is actually fifteen, I was just remarking on-"

"I don't care what you were-_what?_ Ann is _fifteen_?" Edward stopped yelling and calmed down, standing there blinking stupidly for a full half minute before the sound of a wheelchair approaching could be heard.

"Good morning everyone," Ann said as she wheeled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ann," Winry, Al and Edward all greeted her in unison.

"Mmm. something sure smells good. Need any help Winry?"

Winry shook her head, "Nope, I got it all covered. Why don't you just sit down and relax while I serve up."

Ann moved to the table and Edward sat down across from her while Al got a pitcher of orange juice along with three glasses. Ann looked up at him questioningly scratching her head for a few moments before yawning. Then came the inevitable question that everyone knew was only a matter of time before it was voiced.

"Why aren't you getting four glasses Al? Aren't you going to have some too?"

"Uh-no I already ate. I'm fine, really."

Everyone tensed for a moment thinking the next question would surely be about his armor, but it never came. The young brunette merely nodded and reached for the pitcher he'd put down and poured everyone's orange juice as an effort to make herself useful. Winry smiled and then came over to put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Edward and Ann. Then she went and got herself a plate and sat down with Ann and Edward who were waiting for her to sit down before starting to eat.

It was quiet as everyone but Al, ate breakfast and after a few minutes Al said he was going to go talk to Auntie Pinako for a little while. Then he was gone, disappearing around the corner on his way to the shop. The three teens continued eating quietly, despite it being rather tense between them, as each knew they had a job to do and that it _wasn't_ something to take lightly. Winry knew she had to be there one hundred percent to make the connection of Ann's automail go as smoothly as humanly possible. Edward had already decided that he would be right there to help Ann through it all and Ann had resolved herself to undergo the process and long journey toward walking with it as well as she could. So each was lost in their own thoughts about how the day would progress.

xoxox

Pinako thought back to the letter from Michael Smitten. Recalling it and their previous conversation when he'd come to seek their help with his granddaughter. He had mentioned how it had happened to her and also of how her parents had died being in the wrong place at the wrong time ending up getting caught up in crossfire between the military and people in the distant past. The man made it known to her in a private conversation that he'd felt like his life was in danger and if anything had happened to him he'd asked her to help his granddaughter, being her guardian if she could bear doing it for her until she came of age.

So far only she had read the letter; she firmly believed Edward hadn't betrayed that trust of making a dying man's last request come true, by reading the sealed letter with legal documents that he'd had filled out previously. He'd given her the power to become her guardian and Pinako had to admit she didn't feel she could refuse her. It was as if upon meeting her it was like seeing another person who was destined to be family, like someone who needed help; help only someone like Pinako could give. Her sharp eyes combed over the leg for the thousandth time, finding it faultless. Her granddaughter, Winry knew her way around automail as Pinako had taught her everything she knew. It was like the young toddler was destined to become a great automail engineer.

_Ann just fits in with our family somehow. I don't know how to break it to her that she can stay here until she desires to leave, Michael left more then enough to leave her something to live on and also have something to build her future with after she became of legal age._

The old woman puffed on her pipe and then stood from her workbench to go back inside. It was time. She had to get Winry thinking about setting up for getting the hard part of their job over with. Not that the wearer didn't have hard times ahead from learning how to control the limb and learn to trust it as well as to bear more and more weight upon it. She'd need to use crutches for awhile and then a cane was the next step. It was not out of the realm of possibility to think the young woman might be able to lose using a cane, but that would not happen right away. It would probably take years and that was an optimistic estimate.

It crossed her mind that Edward and Al would most likely want to be there for this; but the final say would belong to Ann herself. Some people were ashamed to cry in pain in front of non-family members. While others clung to their loved ones desperately seeking a way away from the pain of all the reconnecting of nerves going on during an automail setup. It was the toughest part about automail fabrication; it wasn't about the mechanics that made it possible, that was her guide. What was toughest about the job was that you had to set it up merging the human with the machine that would become their road to independence. She then made her way slowly to the kitchen. When the kids were all situated they would begin. Al had always been there for his brother so he was no stranger to this procedure. As Pinako opened the door and walked out into their view, she wondered if both Elrics would want to be there during the time the automail screamed to life as part of the young brunette's self.

xoxox

"Hi Auntie Pinako, having a good morning?" asked the blonde double amputee, sitting at her table in total mastery of his two-automail limbs.

"Good morning Edward. I trust everyone slept well? We have a big day ahead."

Winry smiled and nodded, "Yes granny, I did and I know Ann is really excited. We were just sitting her digesting breakfast."

"Hi Mrs. Rockbell, how is everything looking with my leg? Are we going to do this today like I know you could do because it's ready?" Ann asked, raising her eyebrows in questioning of the old engineer.

"If you're ready then yes, once Winry goes over it one final time we can get the preparations made ready for setting up your leg in about an hour."

"Wow, that soon huh?"

"Only if you think you're ready. With what happened with your grandfather, I can understand if you're not up to it right at the moment dear. I'll let you tell me if you are ready. Then we can go from an hour from that," Pinako Rockbell said with a sincere tone of voice.

More needed saying but she wasn't sure she should do so in front of everyone. But then it would eventually come to concern them. She just didn't want to put the young girl on the spot so badly.

"No, grandfather would want me to. It will help me to get started. I'm ready now. I am going to be honest. I feel my body is contorted and deformed because of sitting in a wheelchair as I have. I am fully aware of the struggle that it will take to build up the strength to become like you Edward. But I am willing to get started and try with all that I am. I'm ready Mrs. Rockbell."

Ann looked fiercely determined and Pinako nodded. She then looked to Winry and smiled as her granddaughter rose leave silently to go do as she'd been bidden to so they could get things moving and get Ann recovering. Directing her next question at the Elric brothers, she adjusted her pipe.

"So boys, what are _your_ plans for the day?"

"Oh-uh, I don't know, what did you want to do today brother?" came Al's uncertain sounding question.

"I don't know. Ann what are Al and I _doing_ today?" Edward reached over towards Ann's hand on the edge of her wheelchair and squeezed it in a friendly gesture.

"Ah, well funny you should ask Edward, I was kind of hoping you'd help me get through this. You've been through it before. Both of you have right?"

The room fell silent for a long time before Al directed a reply to the confused brunette amputee.

"Yes, in a way we have. I having seen my brother through it and he directly having lived through it. You could say we _both_ have been through it."

Ann smiled, "Then will you Al? Will you and Edward both be there for me while Winry and Mrs. Rockbell connect the automail? I'm scared, I mean I know it's gonna hurt, that isn't it. I just am afraid of letting it drive me crazy. Do you know what I mean? Letting it push me beyond repair _mentally_."

"I think I know what you mean by that Ann, yes. I'd be glad to be there during the moments it is getting turned on and adjusted. I'll hold you hand then just like I am right now. Because that is what friends do, right?" Edward then turned and grinned at his brother.

"Yes Ed, it is and we are, friends, Ann. I'll hold your other hand if you like," Al said quietly.

He then came over to the other side of her chair, putting his hands over her other hand that was resting on the other arm of the wheelchair. It was a beautiful moment for them and Pinako restrained a tear from falling, turning away she smiled to herself and pretended to cough.

"Thanks you guys. I feel a lot better about it now. I know we just met and all, but I hope you mean that I am your friend. I can tell you the feeling is mutual. What do you say we go out back for a little while? I want to look at the sun."

Ann squeezed both the metal hands that had been offered grasping her own gently, she really felt close to these two young men. She'd had friends early in her life, but they'd stopped coming around after she was no longer able to play with them in the ways they wanted to play. Edward really inspired her. Last night seeing him there with two shining metal limbs speaking so directly about what it was like to go through the pain of the loss of a limb, something in her had snapped and she'd been so very impressed by his bravery.

"Sure. What do you say Al? Care to push her outside? I'll be out in a minute. I am going to get changed."

Al laughed and then stood behind the wheelchair to push Ann outside. Edward moved to the room he was staying in with Al to grab a fresh shirt and pants. Before he fully left to go he made eye contact with Pinako and silently asked her to stay, that he had to speak with her. A few moments after the back door closed and Al had moved himself and Ann away from the door Edward came back over to be able to whisper to Pinako.

"Is it going to be ok Auntie? I mean she will be able to walk again don't you think?" He looked down at the old woman and brightened when she nodded.

"Yes Edward I do. I have to talk to you a moment if you don't mind. Mr. Smitten actually included guardianship over Ann in those papers he'd given you to give to me. Having full access to our equipment to exercise with once she is working with two legs again, will help her overcome the problems and adjust to using an automail limb. Much like you did."

"Wow you mean you're going to let her stay on until she's like eighteen or so Auntie? Then there is no doubt you and Winry will get her walking. I feel good that I was right to say that if you believed in her enough to walk that she would be able to."

Pinako pushed back her round spectacles and regarded Ed, besides the inch in height he'd gained something else was different. He seemed much more confident now. He also still seemed to be committed to easing the suffering of others. This was a young man to be proud of.

"You know Ed, I'm really proud to be here for you and you know this will always be here for you and Al as your home. I don't think having one more young person around here is bad when it is someone like Ann, who otherwise would be all alone in this world, but by being here adds to the quality of family life here in the Rockbell household."

"Thanks Auntie Pinako. You are the greatest. I am glad you're letting her stay. I feel so badly for her losing her only family the way she did and I am only glad I was able to be there so he didn't die alone. I'm glad I can be there to hold her hand while you and Winry work double time to get her connections all done quickly."

"I'm glad you and she both feel comfortable talking, you made a real impact on her. I could see it this morning, there is a new determination there partly because she knows now her grandfather is gone and she knows now that you can master automail if you really put your mind to it. The fact she readily admits she knows how it will take time training her body and mind to work together properly. That tells me she has really come to accept that there might be a better life out there for her, like you a better productive life that onlyautomail makes possible."

Edward grinned, "I agree, she is more determined this morning. We had a talk out here last night and now I have a feeling she is talking to Al. Or so I can hope. Today will probably be a lot of talking and a lot of just sitting there, counting every breath until the pain gets better. Tomorrow will be better and so on and so on until she is out of bed and slowly out of that chair. I can see it happening for her."

"I can too Edward, I definitely can see it happening for her too."

xoxox

"So Al, you grew up around here? Point to the direction of where your house used to be."

_Does she know our house is gone or is it just a coincidence that she said that?_

"Over there, behind that group of trees. It was a house a lot like this one."

Looking to where he'd pointed, Ann sighed, "I can't remember my parents that well, but we had a house once kind of like this one. It's a nice house, but now I fear I won't go back to the smaller one we used to live in. No matter, I just have to focus on walking again. That can be what fuels me. Not memories of things I can't change."

Al kneeled next to her chair so that he was more on her level, he didn't want his height to bother her and it made him feel better to be down lower so he didn't have to talk loudly. There was a gentle breeze, he could tell by judging the way her hair moved. He'd learned lots of tricks on how to compensate for the senses he'd lost by better using what ones he did.

"It's ok. I think that is a good attitude. It doesn't do any good to dwell on something you can't go back and change."

"Al? Can I ask you something? Something personal now that we're alone and I feel brave enough to ask…"

"Sure Ann. What is it?"

"What happened to you? What made you into what you are inside? Inside there?" Her eyes looked at his and her hand moved over to point to his chest.

"Uh-what do you mean? As in what makes me who I am or are you asking what I am inside of the armor? I'm sorry I don't know exactly what you meant-"

"Inside there, inside the armor. You're special, I can feel something different about you and it's more then the fact you don't eat, or that you were comfortable sitting up in the living room all night."

"Inside my armor is something that keeps me here. Inside the suit. I can't take it off because I am bonded to it. I hope that doesn't scare you Ann. I'd feel just awful if I-"

"No Al, I'm not a stupid kid, I kind of figured it out and I guess you heard me and Edward last night. In a way that makes me feel good because I don't feel like we need to have that kind of a talk because you already know what I'm feeling inside my shell. We're both people just as much as Edward and Winry, Mrs. Rockbell and every other person on the face of the green earth. Don't apologize to me for what you are or what you've become Al. You don't have to feel bad for having something different about you."

"You mean you don't feel like running away from me?"

"Of course not silly! I like you, I like you a lot. You're really special Al. Don't feel that way, that I would ever run from you. Are you sure you don't mind being there with me when this all goes down?"

Reaching to her hand, Al held it to his chest, "Yes. I want to be there. It isn't unbearable, I've been there for Ed each time. You know I've never heard him talk like that to anyone else before. You're the first person he's spoken to about being an amputee like that with."

"Can you feel at all Al? What is it like for you? I'm not trying to rub anything in, just asking."

"Well, I don't really feel. I see and hear of course, but I can't feel things the suit feels like touch or heat or cold."

"Ah, want to hear something weird?" She looked to him and he nodded, releasing his hold on her hand, "I don't feel the leg there directly, but I have like an awareness of it. Can you think back, to when you would wake up and your leg or arm was asleep?"

Al thought about it for a moment. Then he nodded, it wasn't a clear sharp memory, more like he had a feeling in his consciousness that it had happened to him and hadn't felt pleasant and it had been creepy feeling like it was gone when it wasn't.

"Well it's like that in a way. I think a lot of it is because I still sometimes have these things, like phantom limb pain it's called where the foot I can dimly feel is like painful. I don't want to dwell on specifics, but wanted to see if you could relate to this, I will have to see if it's different after the automail is on. You see now? I feel like that part of me, the leg, is paralyzed and can't be moved."

"So that is what it is like for you most of the time then Ann? Dull awareness that sometimes kicks into pain that really can't be calmed down?"

"Yes, just like that. Is it like that at all for you Al? Do you have a dim awareness be it not nearly as sharp and sensitive as you know it would be if the flesh was still there?"

"I don't know exactly. Well in a way I suppose it is a dull awareness of what my body was like but expressed through the suit here. I think it's really like my will, my thoughts, all that I am is what powers it as I desire, moving it when I want to move and I don't feel like my brother does. We've been through a lot."

"Yeah I get the feeling you have. That's all you needed to tell me. I don't need to know as much about what happened to you to appreciate and get to know who you or your brother even really are."

Al stood up and waved to Edward, who was walking up toward them, Ann waved and laughed, greeting his warmly. Ed waved back to them and smiled.

"Hey there, the sun sure does look great today. Enjoying it Ann?"

She nodded, "Yes definitely. I know enough now that you don't have to worry about me not understanding. I hope you get your leg done soon and adjust to the new height. I am really looking forward to getting up on crutches soon. Well getting up on them with the automail helping me; it's hard with the limb I was using to build up endurance standing."

"I'm glad you and Al had a chance to talk a bit Ann. I wanted to speak with Auntie Pinako about something so it worked out then didn't it?"

He smiled at Ann, "Don't worry it's all going to work out just fine. We'll be right there the entire time. Afterward you may want to sleep once you feel up to sleeping that is. It isn't going to be any fun for awhile but that wears off with time."

"Hey I'll say this for you two, at least you're honest. I'm ready to head back in whenever you guys are. I suffered a lot of pain in my day, so we'll see how this goes."

Edward smiled at Ann and thought back to his quick conversation with Winry moments ago after his brief one with Auntie Pinako. He was sure the two Rockbell women would do their best to go as easy on Ann as they could, but at least everyone was being realistic about what Ann could expect and not candy coating it. For someone to really succeed using automail, they had to really accept pain as part of life. Not meaning you needed to be masochistic, but you did need to be realistic.

The three went back inside and waited in the living room for the time to come where they would all go into the other room and proceed with plans to get Ann settled.

xoxox


	4. Pain and Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. I am trying to be true to them and it might feel right to add information from the show to help a given scene. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story.

Empathy Chapter Four: Pain and Comfort

xoxox

Winry kept moving around the shop and human workspace part of their automail shop where they took care of things like this. She still tingled from where Edward had embraced her a few minutes ago. He'd come in to wish her luck with the setting up of Ann's leg and to offer her a big reassuring hug. It had been a very nice feeling, wrapped in his strong arms, but she didn't have time to lose herself in fantasies at the moment.

"Are we ready Winry? I think everything is all set." Pinako said, putting out her pipe.

"Yes granny I think we're ready. I'll go get everyone."

Winry smiled and went to the living room where Edward had told her they would most likely be waiting once they came in from being outside. And sure enough, the three of them were sitting in there chatting away. Ann stopped talking when she saw Winry appear.

"Hi Winry, are you ready for me now?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"Yes we are Ann. You all ready too?" Winry smiled at the brothers who both nodded.

"Ok then let's get going. It won't take too long to do Ann, so do your best to just relax and focus on the goal of me and granny getting everything connected."

Ann nodded and Edward stood along with Al, who got behind Ann and pushed her to the room where she would get her new leg. She smiled and sat passively letting Al push her. Winry saw she was even blushing somewhat that made her smile as she thought of how Edward always made her blush. She wondered absently if Ann had gotten everything out of the way with Al, if she was blushing like that and they'd had a long talk today outside maybe she was falling for Al. The thought no sooner crossed her mind and then solidified into fact when the young amputee reached back, looking up over her shoulder at Al and touched his right hand on the handle of her wheelchair.

_He might not be able to feel that with a body, but I am sure I see something happening here. What I saw that he saw last night, I doubt he can stop from developing feelings for her. And what was with his reaction to her age? I wonder if Al were to find something special with Ann, if somehow that would give Edward the unspoken permission he needs to stop holding back what I know he feels for me._

Pushing the thoughts aside, Winry went inside to get Ann settled on the chair that they could easily move her from to the couch to rest until the pain went down enough that she could move to her room or the living room. Pinako greeted the group and then motioned to Al and Ann to come to the chair. Edward was right behind Winry and she smiled at him as he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed before he moved to sit next to Ann on the side opposite from his brother who'd chosen to sit at her right side. This meant that he could be able to let her hold his automail hand and squeeze as hard as she needed to and he could use his real hand to comfort her with physical touch.

Ann moved to sit down and then lifted her skirt. She'd worn it intentionally this morning. There was nothing that was going to stop her. She might not be an artist like her parents or an accomplished sculptor like her grandfather, but she had one thing going for her and that was the fire within to succeed. To do all she could to make the most of her life after healing from the tragedy that nearly took her life two years ago. She grit her teeth, resolving to try so very hard not to cry out as she sat with that part of her hip angled more upward so that they had room to work.

They'd already set her up with a connection point and up until now it was all non-electrical generic prosthetics that had ever been used. She could probably look forward to using a cane by the end of the year if she worked hard enough. Both of the young men had a hand of hers between their own as Ann awaited the beginning of what they'd gathered for. Winry had picked up the leg and brought it over while Pinako got onto a small stool and moved herself into position to work at the hip next to Al. Then the two Rockbell women eased it up against the chair, moving it slowly into place into the socket that had been designed to accommodate the automail once built.

"This will hurt Ann, but try to hang in there, it will all be worth it my dear." Pinako Rockbell said softly, hoping the sound of her voice would assist in soothing the young woman who bit on her bottom lip savagely as the automail was activated and they began the five-minute setup.

Ann twisted at the waist, squeezing both of her hands into fists against the hold of the brother's who also increased their force against her hand, offering some resistance for her to vent with. She cried silently and Ed noticed she'd made her lip bleed. With one hand, the real one, he reached to a cloth from a basin nearby just for the purpose of easing some pain. Edward then moved it to her face and she opened her mouth to bit on it instead of her lip. She cried out again to her grandfather and parents, at one point she was close to losing everything; she'd felt something give inside her. Something dark and foreboding that could consume her soul if the light in her didn't regain control.

She'd clenched her eyes shut, and surprisingly the time passed by and the two women were done after five and a half minutes and Edward looked to Al, then down to Winry and Pinako. Ann was sobbing quietly still and didn't fight when she felt her left hand released and Ed pulling her over to his chest to hold her, rocking her gently against him. Al reached over to her back and rubbed small gentle circles with his hand. She stopped sobbing in five more minutes and Edward finally let go of her, gently settling her body into the chair he'd sat in and knew first hand how hard it was to overcome that place traumatic pain drove a person to.

Al stood right beside Ann, with one hand on her shoulder watching Winry and Pinako cleaning things up. Soon they both came over and Pinako reached a hand to the young girl's cheek. The old woman had already spoken to Winry about having Ann live on here with them and she'd been very pleased by it. Telling Ann now would maybe make the pain lessen sooner because she'll know she didn't have to worry about going away and leaving this house any time soon.

"You did very well Ann. Do you want to move to the couch now for awhile to rest?" Pinako asked smiling at the young girl, still gently holding her face at the cheek.

"Or did you want to be taken back to your room? I want to tell you something Ann. Something I don't want you to worry about anymore. You can stay here with me and Winry, your grandfather entrusted documents empowering me to be your guardian until you come of age. This also means you are going to walk and we personally are going to help you my dear. Everything went great, so you get some rest and we'll see about walking a bit tomorrow with crutches if you're up to it by then."

Ann nodded, "Thank you, may I call you Auntie Pinako Mrs. Rockbell? I can't believe how bad that was, but it's beginning to numb itself out like the nerves themselves burnt out. But the thing is they also now feel more I don't know, tangible if such a thing is possible."

"Of course you can my dear, Auntie suits me just fine. The boys can take you back to your room when you're ready. I am going to go ahead and measure this fine young man's leg so we can get some basic preparations out of the way."

Pinako removed her hand from Ann's cheek and Winry came over and hugged the young girl who smiled and returned the warm feeling displayed there by the bouncy young engineer. Winry congratulated Ann on getting through it so well and then Ann looked up at Pinako and nodded.

"Thank you both for helping me. I already owe much gratitude to you for all the kindness you've shown me. I think the couch would be best for the moment if you don't mind. This chair is hard," Ann laughed weakly and gestured to her bottom, gingerly rubbing the left hip.

Al stood up as did Ed, "I'll carry you to the couch Ann. Is that okay?" Al asked in a pleasant voice.

"That would be great Al, if it isn't asking too much-"

"No it's fine, here, just relax, I got you," he said reassuringly as he gently slid his metal arms down around the young amputee's body, lifting her from the chair.

He then walked over to the couch and put her down on it, "Better?"

"Yes, much, thank you Al," Ann answered, laying her head back into a pillow and closing her eyes.

Al moved to get a chair, one he sat in here when Edward was getting something done. He pushed it over next to the couch and sat down, Edward had moved to sit on the chair Ann had been in and he stretched back feline like waiting for Winry and Pinako to come make their preliminary measurements. It was nice to not be out on the run, actively being the military's dog, being here with the only other two people who really felt like family to him was one of his only remaining guilty pleasures. The house itself as well as the surrounding land, all were ties to his and Al's past growing up. Their house might be gone, but the land was still there.

"Are you ready Edward?" Winry asked coming over to him, moving to elevate his feet, then she pulled out a measuring stick from her tool belt from which she made the judgement he'd grown an inch and half, and that they would only need a day at most to get him set up with it.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Auntie do you have the spare ready?"

Pinako nodded to Edward as she came over with a lightweight prosthetic limb that was akin to a training limb. One that didn't require a power source, but did lock into place in existing connection points for automail. It took them all of one minute to swap out the limbs and then Ed was resting. He'd gripped the chair until his knuckled went white and a few tears fell, but he wasn't going to make a big deal of it getting switched off. It was getting it on that hurt the most. The non-electric spare was nothing to connect thank god.

Winry and Pinako immediately went to work on the adjustments needing done and the others remained where they were. Ed was breathing hard still, but Ann had calmed down considerably. He looked over at the two figures near the couch. He wished he could see his brother's face. He tried to call up an image of what he'd look like sitting there in his real body and if he could see some expression belying his feelings. Ed could swear that his brother had been taken with the young brunette amputee and he could understand why.

But his heart was entrusted to someone and had been for years. Winry held the only key to it and yet she either didn't want to push him to pursue the way they could be together now or didn't realize that what that extra key on her key ring was for. If Al was indeed attracted to Ann and they spent real time together, would it be so wrong for him to spend some time alone with Winry? Maybe even pursue some form of communicating about the future and their relationship? As he sat there watching his brother's only physical presence still anchored to this reality, sitting holding the hand of the young girl lying down resting, he couldn't help but to recall the hug he gave Winry before when he'd gone in to see her before they went to work on Ann.

He closed his eyes and thought back, letting his mind drift as the awareness of the lack of control over the artificial limb began fully setting in, Edward Elric imagined holding and stealing his first kiss from she who was his childhood sweetheart. This was a thought he'd had before many times, but now after being close to her again and even holding her as he had, it was hard not to think about being with her like that. Not when she was so close and within reach. He didn't think he could ever let go completely though, not until his brother was restored, but he could surely seek some comfort in her company as Ann was getting from the presence of his little brother. She seemed to really understand their losses and hadn't been the least stand offish toward Al after their long talk outside.

_She sure seems comfortable with him and isn't treating him any differently then she would me or wait a minute? Maybe she is treating him a bit differently but not in the way I expected. Could she possibly have feelings for him?_

The question floated around his mind while he rested. He acted like he'd dozed off, just watching Ann and Al sitting together quietly. Half an hour must have passed since she'd been moved to the couch, so maybe Al would take her to her room. Ed had turned his head so that it looked like he couldn't see anything, yet beneath his semi-closed eyelids he was watching underneath a shielding of his long blonde bangs. Ann sat up and winced, and Al sat back into the chair. She looked over at Edward and giggled quietly.

"I think he's asleep Al. Do you think you could take me to my room? I really want to get under the covers and see about sleeping. You can stay in there with me awhile can't you?" Whispered the young teen.

Al nodded and looked over at his brother. Edward froze his breathing, he didn't like to deceive him, but in this case it was potentially for his own benefit. The tone her voice had as she'd asked if he could stay with her had sounded pleading, something Edward picked up on immediately. There was definitely a strong connection growing between the two and it made him smile inside. He fought with the urge to smile while he watched Al get up and help Ann up, then in perfect prince charming style he swept her up off her feet and headed out towards the bedrooms. A few seconds after they were gone Edward threw his hand up to his mouth and laughed, hoping he'd waited long enough that he hadn't been heard.

"Good for you Al. You seem happy from what I can tell and seeing that motivates me even more to get your body back. You deserve to be happy and some things are just meant to be I think."

Edward chuckled again and got up to move to the couch. He fell asleep shortly there after; thinking about the turns life could take them on, how they could end up with an acceptable result to the equation of finding love. There was no doubt the laws of love followed equivalent exchange to the letter, only he'd learned previously that love can also be the thing exchanged from which new life is created. That was probably the ultimate act of alchemy, uniting of flesh, exchanging of love and loyalty and from which life can spring.

Ed smiled in his sleep dreaming about what it would be like when they did get Al's body back and he might at least regain his arm or leg. He could live on, as he was however if it came right down to it as long as Al was turned back to flesh. That was how things had to be failure wasn't an option even though he'd become frustrated with trying to find any warm trail on the ever-elusive philosopher's stone. So he dreamt of a better life where both he and his brother could grow older and settle down in.

xoxox

"Are you better now Ann? Does it still hurt really badly?" Al asked as he eased down into a chair from her room that he'd placed next to her bed.

"It's ok, but could I bother to ask you to sit over here instead?" Ann patted the side of the bed and smiled at the eye slots of the helmet, which was part of what housed Alphonse Elric's soul.

"Uh-over there? You mean on the bed?" His voice sounded somewhat alarmed, yet when she nodded and patted the space next to her he only hesitated a moment before he stood and moved to sit there facing her and the wall behind her bed, just as she'd wanted.

"Thank you Al. I just don't want to be alone right now, it isn't hurting nearly like it was so it's okay now. I just want you to sit closer is all. If I fall asleep don't feel like you have to sit here all day."

"It's no problem. I just was afraid I might break the bed, this suit is heavy, and I don't have to feel its weight to know it's there. If you can fall asleep why don't you. We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Ann reached over to the knee of the suit, Al's hand moved to cover hers and she shut her eyes looking rather peaceful.

"I want to talk, if you don't mind me closing my eyes. They still hurt from crying about, well you know. I think your brother has a crush on Winry. He does doesn't he Al?"

Ann opened her eyes and smiled brightly. Al was completely caught off guard by that and sat up jerking to a stiff backed position before stuttering and stammering that he didn't know and then he voiced a question about what made her think such a thing.

"I don't know exactly why it was. But there was something, something I saw between them at different times today. When she was working on me his hand was holding mine of course but he was completely absorbed in what Winry was doing. It was pretty sweet to see actually."

"You really think he does Ann? I wonder, maybe you're right," He wondered, remembering how he'd been absorbed in being there for Ann to ease her suffering that he hadn't noticed anything unusual between Edward and Winry.

"I do, he looks peaceful when she's in the room. I think that is sweet. It's the makings for true love if you ask me Al." Ann sat back and closed her eyes again.

"You know I am glad our paths crossed Ann. You are a really nice person. Genuine and down to earth. I just know you're going to get the hang of using automail in time and I bet you even get good enough to not need a crutch."

Ann turned on her side slowly to test out what lying on the left side would be like now that she had another leg there. She winced and Al reached up to her arm to help steady her. She smiled and then settled down onto the bed again, the metal of her automail leg resting against Al's hip, though neither could feel the contact, it comforted each in the knowledge it was there. They sat in silence for awhile and soon Ann was sleeping, the rhythmic movements of her chest as she breathed indicated to Al that she'd definitely fallen asleep.

He got up after about twenty minutes of just looking down at her sleeping form thinking. Her face so relaxed and innocent looking. It made Al happy being close to her and he thought about why she'd have told him about her suspicions about Edward having deeper feelings for Winry then just that of a childhood friend.

_She is right though. I've seen things too and I just knew they were meant for each other years ago, even before things went bad with Mom dying. I wonder if he is ever going to admit what he's feeling inside to her face to face._

Al pondered that as he slowly opened the door to Ann's room and silently slipped out. He left her door slightly ajar just in case she awoke and needed anything someone would hear her if she called out. Then he went out to the living room and saw his brother sleeping on the couch. He must not have been asleep earlier to have moved to the couch like this quickly. So Al settled down in a chair and just let his mind drift. It wasn't really sleep so much as it was him projecting his thoughts into the gigantic abyss that he felt encompassed by save for the blood seal on the armor that grounded his soul, preventing it from moving on in the hopes his body could one day be restored.

xoxox

Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I do intend to get into the _romance_ more as the story moves forward and Ann and Ed recover. I am seeing something really sweet in all directions, something that I am enjoying creating as I compose _Empathy_. I am already started on chapter five but not sure when the next update will be. It is my hope that there is enough of the story up now for _you_, the readers to decide if you like it or not. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts on chapter four. Please keep in mind I just started the story and have not had my beta reader going over these chapters, so they are raw-right from a second thorough read-through. Any advice or feedback is greatly appreciated.


	5. Nocturnal Explorations

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. I am trying to be true to them and it might feel right to add information from the show to help a given scene. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story.

Empathy Chapter Five: Nocturnal Explorations

xoxox

Winry was hard at work on Ed's leg when Pinako left to get dinner going. They'd worked straight through lunch and were really close to having it ready to put on the young man. She wanted to get it done first thing in the morning and Pinako had agreed that it would be best to shoot for that deadline. There was also the fact to consider that in setting up complex automail for people it was physically draining work. Edward hadn't indicated that he needed a rush job and she remembered granny mentioning that she hoped that they'd stay around for a couple weeks at the very least.

_They've both changed so much, yet they are each as I've always known them. I sure feel cheerful since their arrival and I've noticed Ann seems to show a keen interest in Al. Very interesting to see beyond the surface of what goes on between people that isn't necessarily vocalized._

She reached a hand up to push some hair out of her eyes and smoothed her bandana overtop of her blonde hair. Ann would probably eat in her room tonight and Edward would be ravenous as usual. The young woman wondered if she might end up having some time to spend with Edward alone if Al was with Ann, there'd be no reason she couldn't spend some time with Ed. Thinking about it made her smile and gave her the energy to keep on working.

Quite some time ago Edward had moved to the couch and when she got up ten minutes later to call it quits until she'd eaten dinner, he was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he'd gone to his room to nap. That was fine with her, she knew he'd been tired and his soul was still weary from encountering a dying man and then later remembering having seen him a few months ago and talked to him about his automail. It had taken awhile to heal the pain of the night that they'd faced Barry the Chopper, and how close he'd come to killing both of them and the pain of Ed finding that little girl destroyed by unknown alchemic means.

_I've never been so afraid as I was then. I know he changes when he fights and if ever there is a fight for life over death Edward seemed to get stronger somehow. More able to think on his feet and react when in danger._

Winry smiled remembering seeing the brothers the last time they were training together outside after Edward had restored Al's armor after that attempted assassination on him as the Full Metal Alchemist and how his arm had been blown apart by the scarred man from Ishbal. The alchemy using Alchemist killer. There had been a lot of damage to his nerves and Ed had suffered a lot of phantom arm pains, where those angry nerves fired up and twisted creating suffering in his arm and back. But he was strong and there was no way she could deny her growing admiration of him. There were definitely changes in his behavior towards her this time here. It was like now they were finally on a steady progression towards talking about the possibility of becoming more to each other then just friends.

Al was nowhere to be seen either, so As Winry rounded the corner past the kitchen and found the living room and the workroom were empty she went towards the bedrooms. Granny had indicated dinner was almost ready and asked to see if the boys needed anything. She didn't have to have it clarified that it translated into seeing if Al would take something to Ann's room for her or not. She saw Al was just coming out of Ann's room and that Ann was awake. Winry smiled and waved to the young woman who was lying in bed. Al left the door open and then headed to the room Edward was most likely sleeping in.

"Hi Winry, I'll see if Ed is awake or not, Ann has been awake for a little while and I had checked on Ed fifteen minutes ago and he was still sleeping." Al waved to the young engineer as he moved past her towards the second occupied guestroom.

"Hi Ann, do you feel like eating something?"

"No, but a glass of ice tea would be nice if it isn't too much trouble. Thanks Winry for helping me get through all this. You've all been so wonderful. You know you were right, these two _guys_ are _great_. I'm glad to have met them when I did. I know it's sad they came upon my grandpa as they did, but think about it. It's kind of like _fate_ isn't it?" Ann smiled a big knowing grin.

Winry blushed and swiftly went inside and up to the brunette's bedside, "Yes well I _told_ you they were great guys. It is sad about your grandfather, but I know you will be _fine_ here with us. Granny and I want you to stay and I want you to think of me like a _big_ sister ok?"

"Yeah, kind of like I think of Edward. He has been like a _big_ brother to me. I never had any siblings growing up and neither did you, but you had them at least. I bet Alphonse was truly something to behold running around here with both of you."

Winry giggled and gently punched Ann's upper arm playfully, "Oh I think I see _someone's falling_ in love," But Ann didn't flinch with a poker straight faced expression.

"Ah, looking in the mirror again? Eh big sister? _Thinking_ about Edward? Because I _know_ you're not talking about me and Al. Right?" Ann smirked and then wrenched her head at the half-open door.

Winry nodded and moved away from her, beginning to giggle again, "You're feeling _much_ better if you can pull on my leg like that _little_ sister. You're not fooling me because I can _see_ the way you act around him. And yes I am referring to Al thank you very much. You have a crush on him don't you?"

Ann threw a hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh, "Well doh! Yes silly, but what **you** feel for Edward is so much more. I was talking to Al earlier about it. I can see his feelings for you as clearly as if he'd written words on paper saying it all. He loves you Winry."

Winry choked, she didn't know what to say but felt faint as all the color drained out of her face as she looked at the door towards the hallway where she heard Ed and Al departing from the other room. She giggled nervously and then smiled at Ann and nodded.

"You're a very perceptive young lady Ann. Get some rest tonight so you can work hard tomorrow. I have a lot of work left to do on Ed's leg and we should have it ready to set up tomorrow morning so if you want to be there, it will probably be after breakfast time."

Ann smiled back and then turned on her side, shutting her eyes and letting out a contented sigh, "Okay, good night Winry. Thanks again for everything."

Winry nodded and then left her there. It was nice to feel that type of sisterly bond growing with someone. She was right when she'd said Winry was lucky to have had the two brothers around when growing up. Winry decided she would sneak back in to see Ann later or at least the next morning to show her a photo of the three of them so she could put a face to see through the armor that Al was cursed to walk around the earth in.

xoxox

"That was delicious Auntie Pinako. Thank you. I think I really ate too much though."

"Hah, like your stomach even **has** a bottom Edward Elric! You could eat a whole side of beef and bag of rice!" Winry laughed at her own joke.

"Oh yeah? _Well_ _I did_." Ed mockingly teased right back at her.

The sparing might have continued had Pinako not cleared her throat, reminding them that they were not alone. Al had long since disappeared back into Ann's room with a glass of ice tea for the girl and Pinako fought urges to smile thinking about the manner the young man was making himself available to spend time with her. It was as if he was trying to give his older brother permission to _live_ a little himself. Because he was being treated like a person by a lovely young woman who was quite attracted to him. It was blatantly obvious to the old woman that she was, as she saw no effort from the girl to hide the fact. And from what she saw between the two young blondes before her now the budding flower of love was preparing to blossom between childhood friends soon to be sweethearts.

"I think I will turn in early tonight. It's been a rough week. You have everything covered anyway don't you Winry dear?"

Winry nodded and then Pinako stood up and then took her pipe from the table, before reaching for the candle on the table to light it with. Then she cleared the table and was gone before another minute had passed. Leaving the two teens all alone. It had fallen silent between them and neither of them felt like breaking the silence. It was strange, they were sitting next to each other yet each was staring down at the space between them towards the floor. Five minutes passed, then ten and still neither spoke, yet Winry found strength to make the first move, reaching down to his hand with hers.

From there they raised their gazes and still no words came. There was nothing that they could verbalize to describe what it felt like looking in the other's eyes right then, all alone. No one to watch what they did except the other, it was easy to bare your soul if you just used the gateway there, the eyes. When they met it was almost electric and from there Winry felt him reach up to her hair and remove the bandana, that was all it took her to move and take the step to initiate a kiss, _their_ _first_ kiss. Each gazed at the other with love displaying, poems being expressed without words as their lips slowly met.

It was overwhelming, something new and intense that knocked them off balance. It was almost like eating a forbidden fruit in the way that they'd known each other for all their lives. But now that Al seemed so happy and grounded by being near Ann, it seemed to have had an effect of letting Edward allow himself to let loose enough to _taste_ that passion that had so long lie in check beneath the surface of every exchange they'd had since they were kids. He knew he loved her; had always loved her and would always love her. She was his Winry. Love of his life. He was her Ed, the ultimate living doll she could tinker with for hours on end tweaking his automail like the mad genius she was.

The young engineer felt the same, her spine was tingling with chills from the feeling of his hand through her hair and around her neck. She felt her breathing get all flustered as his tongue delicately touched hers, daring it to take chase in this new game of brutal torture in which he now took on an active role of torturing her for a change. They'd played chase lots as kids, but this was different and much more enjoyable. He smiled to himself, realizing they needed to move off these chairs and vacate the kitchen as anyone could come across them. One thing didn't need saying, and that was that they wanted to explore this more, but under the moonlight sitting on the bench in the back yard where they'd sat at times as kids.

"I hate to break a mood Winry, but why don't you leave your wrench here on the table and let me take you out back for a little while. I want to look at the moon. What do you say? Maybe you could change clothes, I can wait."

"Edward, just what are you saying?"

"I'm saying '_go take a shower. Put on a nightgown and meet me out back at the bench_.' Okay? I want to kiss you again and maybe something more. Like talk, but only when we're sure we're all alone. Okay Winry?"

"Okay Edward." Winry stood up and leaned to kiss his forehead and he reached a hand up around the back of her head, guiding her to his mouth instead, which the young woman didn't defer from letting him do.

They broke apart after a few moments and then she winked at him before she turned to walk away from him, already undoing her shirt, teasing him almost. Pulling her tee shirt free of her small black skirt Winry pictured just the gown to wear. It was beautiful. She'd made it herself from material she'd been given by Ann's grandfather, it had a lacey ruffle around the off the shoulder neckline. It was baby blue and the nice thing was it was long and the fabric was silky. She went off to take a shower with a bounce in her step, she was excited that what had just happened had **not** been just another fantasy or a dream. He'd really just kissed her, and admitted he wanted to again and maybe more.

It seemed Ann was right, he really did love her!

xoxox

Edward stood up and went to his room, he wanted to get out of the shirt he had on and into a more comfortable one along with his leather pants. He might remember not to break the unspoken line of trust and respect with Winry that way he didn't jeopardize her heart. As he passed by Ann's room he heard her laughing and Al's voice talking with her quietly. It made him smile to think of her making Al happy. His lips still tingled from the feel of hers on them from their first kiss. He chuckled thinking how he'd tried to come across as cool and determined to face it that he had feelings for her, now while he was there.

_If Ann is going to be around Rizenbul then there is a good chance that if she has feelings developing for Al like I know is happening, then she will still be here when he is restored. Love doesn't die or give up. It can withstand anything. Even the hardest test, the test of time._

Somehow that gave him some comfort. Thinking that this was like something special for them all. Having Ann around in a way showed him what it was like having another _girl next door_ friend, but not one that anything romantic would ever grow from. He hoped that was how things were for Al, that he didn't have any romantic feelings toward Winry that would get hurt by him taking time out with Winry to deal with his own feelings. If he didn't tell her and he died somehow, it would be a real tragedy. It was better to have tasted that forbidden fruit and accepted what could be, then it was to live on in denial.

He spent a few moments putting on a fresh white shirt and then something made him wear his red coat. He let loose his hair and brushed it, letting it cascade down his back. Then he decided he was ready and he went outside to await her appearance. She would come to him soon, and he knew that everything would work out in time. Once you committed to feeling love fully you couldn't ever turn away. He didn't ever want to turn away from her, from his Winry. But there were times where he was afraid of whather reaction to some things might be; things he'd seen and things he'd had to do. He knew she admired his mechanical parts and her kiss told him she really cared about his human parts just as much.

Slipping out the back door Edward went to the little wrought iron bench that sat beneath a few trees out in back of the house. He sat down and waited. He let his mind drift and play with thoughts about her, hoping she'd have let her hair down so he could run his fingers through it. There wasn't any doubt in his mind, when he succeeded in restoring Al's body and lived, Winry was the woman he would marry. There could by only her in his heart. The cool evening air was heavily scented with the almost overpowering aroma of magnolias. The few nearby trees were in blossom, the light of the moon above was delightful and the best part about being back here was that they would hear if anyone came out before they would risk being seen doing anything out of character by anyone.

The thought of that made him smile as he breathed deeply of the perfumed evening air, closing his eyes as a cool breeze blew through his locks, and across his face. He looked around at the greenery and marveled at how much things grew in a few months when you weren't there to see them every day so that their growth didn't register so dramatically in your mind. He sat there waiting for twenty minutes and then out of the dark appeared a vision of loveliness, Winry wearing the most beautiful nightgown he could have ever imagined. She had it off her shoulders too, and her hair was still damp from her brief shower, and fell down her back.

"Hi," she whispered and he didn't have to touch her to feel she was shaking.

"Hi," he whispered back and then she came to sit with him.

xoxox

"So what are you saying Al? That you do feel something for me?" Ann asked of Al, putting the glass of tea down on the nightstand.

He stammered a moment and then recovered, "Uh-well, yeah, I do. I think you are really brave and you are very special. I like you. Being with you is nice."

"That's what I thought. I feel the same way Al. I like you and being with you I feel safe. I don't know how to explain it in plainer terms, but I really appreciate all the time you're spending with me."

"Aw, it's nothing really. Think nothing of it."

"You know, I know you might think that there's nothing inside the armor, but there is. Your heart is there Al. And it's warm there. Would it seem too weird if I asked you to let me sit on your lap?"

"You want to _what_? Why _no_, it wouldn't be weird, _would_ it? I don't think anyone has _ever_ sat on my lap before though so it will be kind of weird, but hey are you sure you _really_ want to?" His frantic tone of voice made Ann frown a bit.

"Oh Al I'm sorry. I just wanted to let my body heat warm you up and I wanted to feel your arms around me. I shouldn't have said anything."

Al moved so that both feet were firmly planted on the floor and then he opened his arms up to her, "Come on then. Just don't _expect_ anything, this suit is extremely cold from what I hear from Edward. But then he also tells me his automail _seems_ to warm up at times. So you never know. I'm just _embarrassed_ because, well like I said, no one has ever _sat_ on my lap before. I don't think I really had a good sitting lap before."

Ann smiled and moved so that she could curl up on Al's metal legs and he lowered his big bulky arms down around her shoulders as she settled down.

"That's ok, I haven't sat on anyone's lap before since I was a small child. I faintly remember _sitting_ on my mother's lap. But anyway, like I said, I wanted to see if I could warm it up. The suit that is, and I wanted to see what being held _felt_ like when it was someone you _liked_ that held you."

"Ah, well then, by all means, let's just _enjoy_ it, it's not like you are going to get hurt and it won't hurt me. Um, did you ever have a pet?"

"Me? I think we had dog years ago, but he ran away or so I was told. Why?"

"Because Winry's dog is like a family dog to me. He's sat up on my lap before and I can faintly picture him sitting on me before everything changed and I became fused with this suit. You do _understand_ about that right Ann? I am alive, but I don't have a body anymore. Whatever you feel beneath you I can't sense in the sense that I _feel_ any warmth. Mostly I feel cold and it's dark even when it's light. It's _hard_ to describe."

Ann rested her cheek against Al's chest plate and sighed, "I've been to a cold and dark place too, when I nearly died. I know it was probably just a fever-induced dream, but it was like there was a door there beckoning me to open it but I fled. Ran away from it as fast as I could, I know it was a dream, but still. It _felt_ real. I bet that is sort of what you feel like-what me sitting here feels like to you?"

"Kind of, but I _like_ it. I don't feel uncomfortable about it at all. In fact I'm _glad_ you wanted to do this, I wished I could have held you earlier but I still wasn't sure how you _felt_ about me. Now I feel you are closer to me, and somehow I had a feeling you were _different_. You know I saw you putting everything _together_ in your mind. You are pretty observant and yet very appeasing and polite. While others have outright _demanded_ to know what happened to me and what was beneath the armor, you didn't. I haven't shown it to many people. It's a seal. Made in Edward's blood."

Ann moved her face to stare up at Al as she whispered, "Wow that's heavy. That is **why** he lost his arm isn't it Al? To save you?"

"Yes!" Al replied enthusiastically, "And that is _just_ what I was talking about. You really **did** figure it out. But what you probably don't know and I don't know if you'd want to know, but the specifics are that my brother and I are trying to find a way to restore what I've lost and to regain his lost limbs. If I find that and it is something we can _do_ for you too Ann, I'd gladly do it for you."

He reached a hand up to her face and she cupped her own around his, "No one has ever said something so sweet to me. You know Al, I've never been so _drawn_ to a person before."

"I'm surprised you say that. I honestly thought you were _interested_ in Ed."

"Oh _come on_ Al! I am not stupid, it was **obvious** he had eyes for Winry and you know something?"

"What?" Al replied, thinking about what she just said about Ed's interest in Winry.

"I'd _wait_ for you. I'd wait _years_ to be with you. Just like I know Winry _has_ and _will_ wait to be with your brother. It's weird that I got the sense that there was something _deep_ about you. I'm glad that I listened when something compelled me to ask questions and try to get your attention. That you held my hand while I went through all that pain that showed me what _kind_ of person you are Al. I like Edward, but with you it's different. I more then just _like_ you."

Al gasped and removed his hand from her face, she held on and so followed it down to rest on her left leg, on the automail thigh.

"I like you, **like,** like you Al. I hope that doesn't frighten you coming from a _silly_ fifteen year-old." Ann said and looked down at their hands.

"I don't think you are _silly_ at all Ann. Since you're going to be here, I mean _living_ here then you know where I will come when I get my body back. If you are really serious about that then I look forward to getting back here as myself."

"You mean it Al? You mean you don't find me _unattractive_? Even **without** a leg and all?" Ann looked up at him again, he could see tears forming in her brown eyes.

"No, not at all. Now thinking _that_ would be silly. I think you are really _pretty_ Ann. You shouldn't worry so much about missing a leg, you are still a _very_ pretty young woman."

"Thanks for saying so. I wish I knew what you used to look like. I don't see you as being as blonde as your brother is. And your eyes are different. Deeper, darker and different, yet no less _confident_ and _charismatic_ then Edward's. Am I right so far?"

Ann reached a hand up to side of his helmet and closed her eyes. Al giggled and told her she was right on track with her guesses. She giggled and then sighed, lowering her hand to rest on his chest plate where she laid her cheek. They sat quietly for awhile, but it wasn't tense like it might appear to be if anyone was looking in. After a long stretch of silence, Ann spoke again softly.

"Thanks for letting me be close to you Al. I didn't want to sit around dwelling in the pain over losing my grandpa or think about the whole long road ahead for me to fight to _regain_ my ability to walk. Sitting here with you was _just_ what I _needed_."

Al gently tightened his hold on her, "It was just what I _needed_ too. Sometimes it's hard for me to really keep a clear thought of who I am anymore. I know I'd walk to the ends of the earth to try to _get back_ what we lost and if that's what it _takes_, then I will. But I don't feel like a normal fifteen year-old."

"You're fifteen?"

"Yeah, so are you, I know. Auntie told me. So what do you think about that? Does that scare you?"

"What part? That you sometimes can't pin down what it is that makes you human anymore or that you're my age?"

Ann laughed and Al loosened his hold on her, "You have a weird sense of humor Ann. But I swear you do _understand_ me better then anyone I've met."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. Ed and Auntie, and Winry all understand me of course, but I mean _no one else_ ever has."

Ann snuggled up to him and giggled, "Thanks Al. I just wanted to get to know you _better_ and I feel I am."

Al giggled and then the two fell into another stretch of quiet, that ended sometime later with Al putting her back into her bed because she'd fallen asleep again. As he slid the blanket up to her chin he moved to watch her sleep for a little while, thinking about all that they'd talked about. He hadn't felt any changes from her sitting on him, he couldn't tell if she was cold or uncomfortable on his lap such as it was. But it crossed his mind that if he found something to restore his brother's lost limbs as well as getting his own fragile shell of mortality back, that he would want to make good on his promise to restore Ann's loss.

xoxox

3-29-05 update: Lengthy Author's notes: Thank you **all** for the great feedback on the story so far. I am drawn to FMA because I really identify with the idea of losing a leg having done so when I was 18. It was a motorcycle accident and I am not shy about it in the least. If you go to my website you can see my _Amputee Alley_ pages where I even have some photos of my most recent prosthesis. I should really update it again soon, but as I am not walking these days I didn't want to update _saying_ that-hehehe-in **mocking** Ed tone _Well it's true_!

But seriously, back to the story itself, I don't think age should be a determining factor for much of anything in life and I don't see too many fics done by someone who can really intimately appreciate the nuances of pain on even a comparable level to the fictional hell that Edward has been through.

**SCROLL NOW** to next paragraph if you get grossed out easily I can empathize with Ed's suffering, believe me-the foot-peg impaled me in the thigh-it ripped down to my knee-that is how I lost my leg. I felt like I fell right INTO the earth, kid you not. I felt like I was spinning in a circular motion, down into the ground and back up out of it. This is moments after regaining my senses after impact…I have learned a lot about _phantom limb pain_ over the years, I have almost been an amputee for almost as long as I was alive before that happened. I want to impress some of what I experienced into the story so I hope it comes through as good as I am trying to get across.

Sorry about that, I wanted to be blunt and describe it in a little detail for you who've kept reading. (Thank you!) I have often wondered what it is like to be a spirit _grounded_ to metal like Al's soul is so merged with. I didn't _intentionally_ start up a week ago with this being an Al x OC romance, but I hope you agree that it feels right for _this_ story and fits nicely. I could see a sequel in the future once I end this story. What are your thoughts on that everyone? I like reading long well done fictions that have a unique take on the characters and offer insight into the motives and minds of characters. It's a unique opportunity when writing fan fiction based on such an incredibly dark yet mysterious anime series as FMA and I am really enjoying it.

I often think about what it is like to be in that _'spirit body'_ because I had a near-death situation when I became an amputee. So you can say that in that area of life I have some personal experience with. The Eps about Nina and Barry the Chopper gave us the chance to see into Ed's mind I think, and later you get to see more into Al's mind. I really like his character because I like the idea that in this FMA fic-averse you can regain a lost part of yourself. I think having Al offering to do it for Ann shows that he is still very empathetic for being a soul bound to a suit of armor. I also want to leave what specifically happened outside out back to be in the reader's mind, formed with the suggestions I made in the above chapter. I didn't want to leave much to chance with the way Al and Ann were relating however as there is so much there to explore that in turns helps fuel Ed being more brave to share with Winry more of himself.

I'll write more about that soon though as I am going to add something to my main website about this show, now that other anime series grabbed my attention like FMA especially. I will be adding a new area there on cyber-soup to reflect that and my thoughts on the characters in the series. I have things many things up already on Yugioh, but I've picked up on FMA for just under a year now. This story was rattling around my mind and forming slowly as I watched more of the series on Adult Swim. So I hope you liked it and if you have any thoughts on this chapter, or the story as a whole I thank you for taking time to submit a review about it. I hope to get chapter six up by the weekend, so I will admit that I feel I am slowing down somewhat because I want to see if you all agree with the direction I want to go in-do you like what this chapter's offered or do you hate it? Looking forward to your reviews.


	6. His Turn In The Chair Of Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. I am trying to be true to them and it might feel right to add information from the show to help a given scene. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Empathy Chapter Six: His Turn In The Chair Of Pain

xoxox

It was early the following morning when Winry got up. She smiled at the memory of being with Edward last night. They had talked a little bit, but it was no longer just friendship between them. You didn't just go kissing or necking with your best friend. No there had to be more, much more, like Ann said yesterday that what Winry herself felt for Edward was much more then she'd let herself admit. Ann was on the young blonde's mind as she looked to her dresser. She looked at the framed photograph of the three of them together with her dog Den, when they were all about six.

She fingered the frame lovingly and then held it to her chest. The image had long been burned into her mind and thoughts. This was something she wanted to share with her newly adopted younger sister of sorts. Specifically the expression on all their faces was so happy. It was something she wanted Ann to see. She left her room; Edward was already up and at the kitchen table along with Al.

_Perfect! I can sneak in to see Ann really fast. I know she will enjoy seeing your true face, Alphonse Elric._

The young blonde thought optimistically about the future. She had faith that they would succeed and that Edward would come home to her one day with Al completely restored. Winry stifled a giggle as she slipped into Ann's room after knocking softly on the door. Ann was in bed but sat up right away and smiled upon seeing the frame in her hands. Winry gently closed the door behind and came over, sat on the bed and then gently put the photograph into Ann's open hands.

"I thought you'd like to see this Ann. So tell me, are you in a lot of pain this morning or has it calmed down after sleeping a solid eight hours?" Winry reached over and put a hand onto Ann's shoulder and squeezed.

"It's fine now, nothing I can't handle," Ann answered then looked at the photograph in her hands.

"Wow, I had no idea, but Winry? You're not going to believe this but before seeing this I somehow knew that this was what he looked like. I knew he wasn't blonde and his eyes were deeper and darker," she put a hand up to her mouth and choked back tears. "This is all really shocking for me. It's weird finding myself drawn to someone who can see me as a person and not just a useless thing. Someone who really understands it's easy to feel like a piece of furniture and ignore any stirrings of emotion inside you when you feel you aren't needed and feel like you're just in the way."

"Oh Ann, you are definitely not useless or in anyone's way, so please don't say such nonsense. You're a really nice person and in touch with your heart, so don't feel bad if someone sees that in you, someone like Al. But back to business, I know Edward wants you to be there today when we do his leg. Are you up to eating something yet?"

"Of your cooking? I look forward to it! Thank you so much for bringing this to show me. I am really surprised by how much I feel towards him. It's freaky Winry. But last night I felt that I was seeing this face in my mind as I sat on his lap and tried to imagine what he looked like as I drifted off to sleep."

Winry's jaw fell to her chest and she made no effort to hide her gawking, "You SAT on his l-l-lap did I hear you right? You said you did ri-ght ?"

Ann laughed and nodded, pushing the frame back into the blonde's hands, "Yes. I just couldn't _help_ myself. But I really _needed_ to be held and told things would be all right and of all the people I've met for that to happen with, Al is the _perfect_ guy. I don't mean anything about his suit; I mean _his soul, his_ _personality_. I see a lot of the things I like to think I possess personality-wise reflected in him."

Winry still couldn't lift her chin and choked back a laugh, "Ann, you really amaze me, you know that? But you know what else? I have a feeling that he needed it too, didn't he?" Winry winked at the young brunette who blushed.

"Yeah, you're right, I think he did. I feel really safe with his big arms around me. So you tell me now that I spilled my guts, what happened between you and Edward last night?"

Winry choked and lifted her chin, smirking at the teen, "Wouldn't you like to know," as she playfully touched Ann's nose with her index finger and giggled.

"Listen, I hate to cut this short, but I still have a lot of work to do on his leg, so let me tell you details later ok? Promise it's all between us, I won't tell Al what you tell me and you zip it even _to_ Al about things I tell _you_ okay?"

Winry stood and Ann nodded, "Sure, I can't wait. Before you go would you mind moving my crutches over? I think I want to walk out to the table to eat after I get myself dressed. You'd be surprised how much it means to be able to pick out something to wear and put it on yourself."

"No problem, here you go. I'll see you when you get out there. I'm going to sneak this back to my room."

Winry waved and then slipped out as quietly as she had come in. Ann laughed and closed her eyes thinking about Al. She knew just what she would wear. There was a nice cotton sundress with spaghetti straps that she'd always felt pretty in. She'd wear that and white boots. After moving her feet over the edge of the bed, she moved to stand and immediately felt the blood rush to her head. The dizziness soon left her and she got her bearings back.

_Well there's no shame in using this chair to get ready in. At least I know I can get ready on my own using it. No need to hurry._

Carefully she moved to the chair and then to one of her suitcases. She moved it to a chair and then opened it up. There underneath a black skirt was the yellow floral print of the dress she wanted to wear today. She took it out along with fresh under garments and then closed the suitcase before moving to put it back. She then went to leave with the crutches on her lap, she moved to lean them against the wall by the door of her room. She would come back for them after she took a shower and get a few more nice touches like some of her grandfather's handmade pieces of jewelry. Right now she felt pain from the movement of getting in the chair and she thought a shower might ease the painful twitch in her back a bit.

xoxox

"So brother, what do you think? How long are we going to stay this time?" Al's voice was soft as usual, but there was a quality to it that made Ed curious enough to pose some questions to his younger sibling as they sat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know. Another week at least. Maybe longer unless Colonel Sarcasm comes calling forcing us to leave sooner. Why? Is there something happening I should know about?" Edward smirked at his brother and gently kicked him underneath the table with his metal foot.

"What are you implying? I merely asked a question, I just felt like knowing is all."

"_Sure_ you did Al. So, how is Ann this morning then?"

"I haven't a clue Ed. I'm sure she's fine. It's you who should be thinking more seriously. You're having your leg put back this morning for goodness sakes," Al kicked back and held his hands up in a defensive pose daring Ed to take things to the next level.

"Excuse me for caring about what is going on in your mind and heart little brother. I care about you. Of course I know my leg is getting stuck back on. How can I forget something like that?" Edward's voice cracked into a laugh and he jumped up and moved to sit further away from Al in case he felt like delivering another playful kick under the table it was best to move out of range.

"Sometimes you just got to laugh you know Al? Come on, lighten up a little?"

Al raised his hands and laughed sounding incredibly uncomfortable bordering on embarrassed, "Yeah, yeah, ok, I care about you too, you know that. But I just don't want someone to walk in while we're _talking_ you know? Can't we _talk_ later?"

Ed looked towards the hallway and saw Winry heading back towards her bedroom. He found it slightly odd as she'd seemed like she was coming out here about ten minutes ago. He nodded to Al and whispered, "Yeah later then. I'm happy too that we met Ann Al. I think she likes you, _a lot_."

His brother giggled nervously and got up from the chair. He told Ed he was going to go outside and look at the birds. Ed didn't buy his bird watching excuse, but he did notice that Ann was moving in her chair towards the bathroom. Then before he knew it Winry was out and beginning to start making breakfast. Pinako had long since been working on Ed's leg, finalizing everything and going over it with a finely honed eye.

He trusted these two competent engineers more then he trusted anyone except for Al of course. He got up to help her with making eggs and ham. Then there was the toast to make too. There was a moment when he came up behind her at the stove, where he couldn't resist putting his hands on her hips and pulling her gently against him. She leaned into him and sighed contentedly. He smiled and looked outside. He saw that Al was wandering around the yard looking around at the animals. This time of morning there were all manner of creatures out greeting the beginning of a new day.

Much had changed between the two of them, but all either could do was to wait for the day when their dreams would all come true because if it came true then it never really was a dream. Wasn't that what that old veteran had told him, the one missing his left leg that he'd encountered over a year ago after nearly being executed by the scarred man? That, that was the thing about dreams and fantasies. If they came true then they never really _were_ just dreams. It was like making the future in a sense and he'd lived _this_ in his mind plenty of times, but never before had he felt the courage to seek out her company so freely and without guilt.

"You're in a awful cheerful mood for a guy who's going to have a hellish reconnection setup in mere hours. What's up?" Winry asked breaking the silence.

Ed backed away and cocked his head at her, "Why I think you're _up_ Miss Winry. Yes, very up to _having_ the shoe on the other foot indeed. I had my _way_ with torturing you last night, oh what sweet lips you have. Most tempting and inviting, I'll gladly _submit_ to your torture as long as you'll submit to more of _mine_."

"You sweet talker. Hush up now before someone catches us like this, go sit down and let me work."

Winry kept up the pace fixing everything together and a few minutes went by before Ann appeared at the end of the hallway. She was in the chair, but her crutches were on her lap as she slowly wheeled out to the living room. Once there she stood up and balanced herself with the crutches, smiling at Ed and Winry. Winry clapped her hands together excitedly and Edward congratulated her on getting up.

As if he somehow knew Ann was walking about, Al appeared and stood in the kitchen, watching her taking her first official steps for the morning. He looked up her thin frame, admiring the dress she had on, then he moved his gaze down to her feet. The dress went to just above her knee so you could only see some of the automail because the boot went up to her knee.

"Well? How do I look?" Ann asked, looking first at Winry, then Al and finally Ed.

They all nodded, saying in unison, "You look wonderful!"

Everyone laughed and Pinako appeared from the side entrance to the shop probably hearing the commotion going on in the house. She smiled at Ann and clapped.

"Fantastic! So how is the pain this morning? Better?"

Ann nodded and then moved to sit at the chair Al had pulled out for her.

"It hurts, but it's not that much different then what my hip and stump used to feel like before with the training leg. I think I am going to get used to it with practice. How are you today Edward?"

Ann tried to put the focus back onto someone else and Edward was the only logical choice. Once he was talking her eyes went right to Al and she smiled at him before returning her attention to his brother.

"It won't be that hard to get through it. You'll see. You're lucky you can be here all the time to get more frequent adjustments. You get used to it believe me Ann."

Ann nodded and Pinako went to help assist Winry with laying loaded plates down in front of everyone and Al stayed planted to the chair behind his brother, watching everyone eating. Something was different about Ann this morning, the dress she had on was lovely and suited her well, but there was something in her manner. As Al pondered what it might be he hit upon something that made him think about how Ann was a lot like him in how she didn't like to have the spotlight on her for long. And she also was very polite, non-confrontational and very complimentary towards other people, which is how Al always tried to be.

_She reminds me of myself, I think that some things must happen a certain way for a reason. Edward certainly seems recharged after spending time alone with Winry. I know I feel really motivated to work hard to reach our goal even more so now that I can feel that warmth. The blessed warmth of being held dear to someone. Someone you hold dear as well._

Winry ate with her wrench in her left hand, making faces at Ed from time to time and Ann just giggled, making sure to look over Ed to meet Al's gaze. She liked the feeling of him looking at her and hoped he liked the dress she wore. She'd thought of wearing it for him, to be bright for him and hopefully make a memory that would last him until next they met after the two brothers headed back to their quest. She had on a necklace that had been her mother's and a gift from her grandfather. It was a large butterfly with crystals set in its wings with hand-worked wire, a masterpiece by his own hand and she wore it proudly now with the matching earrings and bracelets he'd also made for her.

She stared over Edward at Al for longer and longer periods of time, daydreaming about him holding her hand helping her keep her balance while she used a cane. It could happen if she worked hard and they came back to visit. She was realistic enough to know that it probably wouldn't happen, not while they were here for only a few days, but it still could happen. It was eerie to her how much the image she'd come up with of him in her mind was almost identical to the picture Winry had shared with her earlier. A good kind of eerie, because it meant that she had really connected with him last night.

Remembering how it was sitting on his lap, she blushed and took a sip from her glass of milk. Edward stifled a gag and Winry laughed. It was comical how he looked so nauseated at the sight of someone drinking it, which made Ann giggle before she took another sip. Al watched her and laughed along with the others while Edward melodramatically kept up with the creative gestures and sound effects. They all talked about little things stemming from Edward's disdain for milk, leading to the opposite of his joy of eating rice. It was a light-hearted morning in the Rockbell home and Pinako marveled at the way the kids all seemed to be interacting like normal kids.

_It's nice to see them all acting like teenagers. I only need to go over his leg one final time to be ready to put it on him. Then he can work toward adjusting to the difference in height._

So it was they all spent the early part of the morning. Talking and laughing. That was until it was time to put Ed's finished leg back on. When Winry appeared from the shop holding it she went into the workroom where they did all the attaching and measuring for their automail clients. Then everyone sobered right up and quietly filed into the room to be with Ed while his leg was dealt with. He sat down in the chair and waited. Winry stood the leg up resting it against her own leg, as she settled down in position. Pinako scooted over on her stool and once in position, she reached over to the non-powered limb that Ed had been using for the moment.

"Ready Edward?" She asked confidently, preparing to remove it.

"Uh, huh. Just get on with it Auntie."

He clenched his teeth and grinned through the odd pain that was triggered by the removal of the training limb. Then it was quickly replaced with the dull awareness of the socket now holding the fully tinkered with automail leg. Then everything screamed to life as the two women counted down and then turned it on. Edward cried out from behind clenched teeth and it was a few moments before they finished so he could pick it up and hold it right at the points it joined his real body.

"Nothing to it. Uh. Man I need to lie down." Edward moaned and Al helped him to sit down and then he held a chair for Ann to sit in near the couch.

"Thanks Al. Are you hanging in there Edward? That has got to suck, but at least you can put pressure on it. That helps a lot doesn't it? I laid on my side last night and it kind of numbed out the pain and I slept better because of it."

Ann had reached over to his forehead and brushed some of the hair from his cheek. He had broken a sweat sitting there for what felt like forever. But he nodded, pressure did help at times, he reached up to her hand and squeezed it.

"You know I bet a warm towel would do nicely to help the pain Ed. Want me to go get you one? I have like taken one to wrap around my hip like and it makes it better, not as much as pressure does, but still, might be worth trying."

"That would be great Ann. Maybe Al could go help you while I doze off for a bit. That takes so much out of you sitting in that chair. Oh you know what chair I mean right Ann?"

Ed smiled and let go of her hand and then spoke again before she began to look away. "Thanks for being here for me Ann. I hope it helps knowing you're not alone, because you're not. Neither am I and those ties are where we draw our strength from to keep facing that pain until it slowly goes away of its own accord."

"I was glad to be here for you, you helped me through the first and probably the worst fear of all. That of the unknown, because once you know what an obstacle is? Then you can resolve to overcome it and plan out how. Like you said, it goes away on its own in time. I will be back in a bit with a nice heated towel. Just relax and drift."

He smiled and then shut his eyes. He heard the sound of Al's steady gait fading as he walked away and he heard the sound of the room settling down. It was as if the air itself were discharging the flow of energy from having people in it and was now relaxing back into a predictable dull hum of unbroken continuity. It was an odd feeling, having someone who already had lost a leg, to talk to about pain, true pain. It made him think about how he wasn't as alone as he often like to let himself believe because the truth was too painful.

_(AN-I never like to do Mid Chapter AN's, but **gait** as used here represents the motion of walking and henceforth you may see gait used again to describe the action of walking.)_

Knowing Winry was right here and that he couldn't stay and be here with her hurt. He could never do that until he'd found the way to restore Al. If only they hadn't been so idealistic to think they were ready to do what they'd done, then they'd both be whole and able to live here, free to pursue whatever lives they so chose. Now they both were damned to live trying to right what he and his brother had done wrong doomed to pay penance for the crime against God that was attempting a human transmutation. It wasn't possible for them to rest for too long else they might stop making progress, and they were making some progress. Even if it wasn't major progress it was better then nothing.

xoxox

"Thanks Al. If you put this in there now it will get nice and hot. Then we wrap it up in this second towel and take it to Edward." Ann handed Al a white towel that he put into the hot water filled soup pot.

"So it helps the pain then?" He asked turning toward her.

"Well sometimes. Pain is a funny thing you know? Sometimes you can calm it down, other times it screams until you think you're going to go insane from it all. But this helped me when I was starting with the training leg."

"Good, then it should probably help my brother too."

Ann smiled brightly, "That's what I'm hoping for."

Then together they went back to the workroom where Ed was resting quietly. Out of a force of habit Al cleared his non-existent throat to alert Edward to their presence. He moved his forearm off his eyes and slowly opened them, blinking as they adjusted to the light of the room. Then he smiled at the two approaching figures.

"Hi, I see you brought that towel. Let's give it a try then." Ed sat up and then held his hands out to take the steaming towel from Al's hands.

Ann went and sat down in the chair that was still by the couch and then she helped Edward put the towel around his stump, showing him to twist it to get more pressure from it. He sighed in relief and Ann smiled.

"Is it helping?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, that's nice. I'll have to remember this trick, thanks Ann."

"Hey I am just glad it works for you; that is the thing, what works for one person doesn't necessarily work for someone else. So we just lucked out that it eased the pain for you. I learned it from a man my grandfather did a series of sculptures for him so I got to see him from time to time and he was an amputee too. Like us, way above the knee."

"That is a good piece of pain relief knowledge to pass around, that's for sure. You worry about that a lot don't you?" Ed asked looking at Ann with no readable expression.

Ann shrugged, looking down at her feet before looking up and nodding meekly. With his automail hand he patted the couch next to him and told Ann to sit down. She giggled and then Al held her crutches while she sat down. She was working on standing with it and it was about time for a break. Of all the people in the world, Edward knew she didn't need to overdo it and hurt herself.

"So, tell me, what other nuggets of knowledge do you have on the subject?" Edward smiled and stretched his leg out, and then he readjusted the towel.

"Oh nothing else really I can think of off hand. The towel is always my first choice, other then that, do you ever get these like crazy pains that rubbing some part of your stump is the only way you can calm it? I have even jabbed at one or two spots because they really go off on me at times."

Ed nodded, "That is weird you bring that up, but I guess it makes sense if you think about it. It's like one part of the whole affects another, so even though the limb is gone, there are points that still affect where it was and therefore it can practically give you instant relief from a cramping nerve twitch."

Ann's expression was priceless and Edward laughed, "_Well it's true_," in his mocking playful voice.

"Yeah Ed it is true. Look you need your rest, so why don't I go get back in my chair for awhile and you lay down and relax."

Ed turned on his side and closed his eyes, nodding almost as if he was already asleep. It wasn't long before Edward dozed off. Al walked beside Ann to go outside and enjoy some of the afternoon sunlight together. He'd insisted on carrying her so that her chair was inside and she had only her crutches since she had him there to help. They spent a lovely afternoon together talking and sitting on the little wrought iron bench out in the yard.

Pinako was taking a nap and Winry was in her room alone. Another eventful day lead into another uneventful evening, Edward went to bed early and Al and Ann talked late into the night, never seeming to run out of things to talk about. When he left to go back to the room he was in with his brother it was very quiet. The kind of contemplative silence that he'd grown accustomed to just sitting there thinking about what he could still remember of his former life. Edward remained oblivious to his brother's upright posture, the only person still conscious in the entire home.

xoxox

Author's Notes: I scripted out some lovely chapters I am going to be writing over the coming weeks until this story wraps up, most likely being the **first** one on the site to actually BE finished. Won't that be something? If you have questions or anything you can email me at my domain. Because I have had several limbs made, (probably the only woman in my city with four legs-only three of' em are in the closet! Sorry favorite joke of mine had to toss in to make up for the mid-chap AN. I felt it needed saying) I might sometimes use terms that sound like they are realistic because, well they are. I am trying my best to use my imagination to interweave content of my own experience as an amputee and that of Edward being a double amputee. I think some people might not realize what a BIG deal that really is. I've met and talked with a guy who lost his arm as high as Ed's so I wanted to let you know that there is experience being intermingled here purposely.

When you don't have any bone left in the socket that is called 'disarticulation' and I do have some femur left, but I really can't walk well anymore. I did for almost three years and even during my pregnancy, but the body changes after childbirth and I just gave up for now. Letting technology get caught up to where my mind lives in fantasy. Like the FMA Fic-averse here. Please R & R! I shall hope to get chapter seven up by Monday if I get a lot of writing done today (4-1-05) so look for an update soon and thank you for reading _Empathy_. I hope you're finding it entertaining as I am being entertained by its creation.


	7. Touchable

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Additional AN: There is a lot of talk in this chapter about phantom limb sensation. Let me describe it here briefly so you can get a good idea of what it's like-at least for this particular amputee-you know how it feels when your leg or even arm falls asleep? That dull aching awareness that the limb is still there is pretty much the BEST single way in my opinion to describe what it feels like. Nothing else I can think of comes close and when I've brought it up to other amputees they've agreed that it is kind of like that for them too. It isn't always a painful thing and sometimes for me anyway it can be downright comforting.

Now I don't want to get graphic, but the pains are another story altogether. For the first year and a half after I lost my leg it was agony; things like hot pokers in the heel, toes being bent the wrong way or the arch of the foot cramping were pretty common tortures for me. On the other hand I can remember vividly how it felt when I was in water and felt the toes were like in water. I was in a hover tank to get 'debreeding' of open wounds (after the stitches all came out and for the one burn I had on the 'residual limb/stump') it was incredible. However that I totally write off to my extreme need/desire to feel it as it never happened again and in case you're wondering 'yes, my phantom is pretty much stagnant and static/unmoving.' I'll probably write about the various feelings and pains in the pieces I will add on my site that deal with why I like FMA. Enough rambling, on with the fic!

Empathy Chapter Seven: Touchable

xoxox

The next morning Winry had to go into town to do some shopping so Pinako went with her. An hour after they'd eaten lunch, Ann and Ed were in the workroom exercising. He was pretty impressed with her stamina and endurance; she'd obviously been training for some time already since staying here. Al was sitting down just watching the two amputees exercising. Ann had a leg weight around her right ankle and was walking between the parallel bars, where she could rely on them to hold as much of her weight as she needed.

"Be careful using those bars Ann, make sure you are using both hands or you might slip or hurt yourself." Ed advised her from his position on the couch where he was busily using free weights. "If you did hurt yourself you know it only makes for slowing down the entire recovery process which I would hate to see happen to you."

"I know, I know. It just feels so unbelievably good, even if it is painful. It's damn _good_ pain compared to the random bursts of gut wrenching phantom pains. It's like everything was just frozen in time, reliving the last moments over endlessly; it _moves_ now Edward. The phantom is moving _with_ the automail, I can feel my mind working to regain that kind of _subtle_ control over walking."

She was positively glowing with joy and Ed smiled remembering how it had felt for him when that first happened, "Seriously? You mean you're already moving it with the phantom? I know it's not possible to prove it, not in any science I know of but I would have to agree that it feels like that for me too," Ed paused and looked over to Al, "Then something else to consider, look at my brother, his soul controls the armor. So it **is** possible to move objects with something ethereal and personal like human will," he was still looking at his brother and then Edward nodded to Ann.

"I was thinking about that actually. That _very_ thing exactly. That it's his _spiritual_ self, his _mind_ and _soul_ that tells the armor what to do and how much force to use when doing it. That _kind_ of control is a very subtle thing and from the moment I was pinned I knew that was _gone_ to me. I felt like it was disconnected and in a sense frozen in time. When I was set up with the automail the other day, something happened that _night_. Something remarkable."

Al angled his head to the side in thought and then spoke, "You mean you are feeling something happening that wasn't _before_? Like before _yesterday_?"

Ann nodded, "Mm, hmm. I think I must have really got a lot out of sleeping the past _two_ nights because the pain is much better today."

She resumed moving along the bars and watching herself in the mirrors she let go with her left hand as the brothers watched anxiously to see how she would handle it.

"Mm, not too unbearable. I can see this working out for me with time and practice. I may never run or anything like you do Edward, but if I could ever make a good wife to someone _special_ out there and just take _care_ of my family that would be enough to make me so happy."

Ed watched her take a few more steps leaning heavily onto her right hand before her resolve to overcome the pain wore out and she relieved some of the pressure on her left side by grabbing the steel bar, then she stood there catching her breath. Al stood up and came over to her.

"Do you need to sit down Ann?" he asked worrying about her overdoing it.

She shook her head, "No, just catching my second wind is all Al. But thank you. Soon I am going to have to stop though, just not quite yet."

Al stood watching her; sweat dripped down her face and the shorts and shirt she had on halfway sticking to her from all the exertion she'd been up to. Ed got up too and moved to stand next to Al, he reached his left arm up and hung off his brother's crossed arms, trying to appear casual. Ann chuckled through clenched teeth as she took a few more steps, and then she looked at the brothers.

"Man this takes a lot out of you. But I can say it's good and bad compared to two nights ago. Granted I think it's because I'm becoming more integrated with the automail as more time passes. Is that the right word for it Ed? _Integrated_?"

He nodded, "Yup, that is as good of a term for it as I have ever heard. So you ready to take that break then?" Edward moved to get Ann's chair from the other side of the room.

"Yeah I think so. Did you want to go for a walk or anything Edward? I don't know about you but I'm pooped."

Ann sat down in the chair and wiped her brow, then she lifted her right foot to remove the ankle weight. Ed looked out the window. He shook his head but he said softly that he was beat too.

"Maybe later, I think I am going to take a nap. You two wouldn't mind right? Den probably would want to go outside with you and sit in the sun for a while."

"I'd like that, Al do you want to go sit outside? I think I'd even like to sit on the ground, maybe we could get a blanket to sit on or something," Ann smiled at Al brightly while Edward stood there watching them with a big grin on his face.

"I know just the one Ann. I'll go get it, I'm pretty sure it's in the hall closet. Don't let me sleep too long, if Winry needs help when she and Auntie Pinako return just wake me up."

Al pushed Ann out to the living room and then he followed Ed to the end of the hall. Ed leaned close and whispered, "Use this red and white one, sit down next to her, maybe even go get her a few hand picked flowers. Just relax and enjoy yourself with her Al."

Al choked, "Thank you brother but let's talk later ok? My mind is on other things then picking flowers," he raised his voice to be heard towards the end of his sentence, "Have a good nap brother."

"Thanks, see you two later."

Then Ed left their view and they heard him closing the door to the guestroom they were staying in. Al handed the blanket to Ann who put it on her lap and blushed. She looked very warm and uncomfortable to him so he managed to get her outside and into some shade swiftly which made her giggle as she bounced along in front of Al in her chair.

"You know, I have been doing a lot of thinking Al, and I think that the other night. You know when I sat on your _lap_, I think somehow _that_ woke up the phantom and it was from the point I awoke after you'd gone that I noticed to my huge amazement that it wasn't frozen in position any more."

Al gasped, "Really? That's incredible! You're not just kidding about that are you Ann? Of course not, you'd never make a joke about something that serious, I don't believe that this could be just a coincidence either."

Ann locked the wheels on the chair and then Al helped her to stand. She then opened up the blanket and together they spread it out under a large oak tree. Then he helped her sit down before finally moving to sit himself. He could see she wanted to do some serious talking so he waited, after a few moments she looked up at him.

"So do you want to try something?"

"What? What is it that you're thinking about Ann? Tell me, I want to know."

She smiled and reached for his hand, "I want you to do something, it's going to sound weird, but my grandfather told me to think of this kind of thing as therapy, that was how he told me to think of it anyway. I want you to hold my foot and like **move** my leg around, the left one obviously. And the reason is to like let my mind try to harmonize to it through what you're doing."

"Ah, I see. Ok, you should probably lay down and then I can do whatever you tell me-straightening and bending it or making circular motions, whatever you want I can do."

Al waited and then as Ann lie on her back and gently raising her foot into his hand, he took hold of it and put his other hand under her calf and then he began to move it from bent to straight. He repeated this process for about five minutes before she thanked him and told him he could stop. She had her eyes closed and then just let her leg stretch out and lay there.

"Are you ok Ann? Did that help at all?"

She nodded and opened her eyes, "Al? Is that what it is like for you? Like you think and react like you always have physically? I mean like walking and gestures and body language."

"In a way I suppose yeah. I can't feel it when something touches the armor. But when I am fighting I get a dull awareness of whatever I am trying to do, like when I might toss an opponent I feel there is extra weight to deal with, but it isn't a sharp acute feeling of it being there. Can I ask you about something you said when we first came out here?"

"You know you can Alphonse. _Anything_."

"Well this is awkward for me, but I really want to know. Did you mean that somehow us sitting together, like my armor touching your automail that it had some affect and maybe triggered the feeling in your leg to free itself from whatever had it paralyzed?"

"Yes, that was exactly what I was trying to elude to without being too forthcoming about it just in case you didn't like the direction that was going in. I know how hard it is sometimes to face what you think you've become. But when you do you can gain power and strength from that knowledge and move on in life to change what you _were_ into what you will _become_ next."

Al chuckled, "Don't worry, I liked the direction that was going in just fine. You make me think about things I otherwise might never have connected as being related. Like for example, the act of wanting to comfort someone, that it is somehow is actually able to ease pain, that is something I'd like to believe in Ann. Possibly it's another form of alchemy that only requires emotional connection for the equivalent exchange taking place, similar to having children. And what you've said really makes me think it must be true."

Al sighed and Ann sighed moments later, "Are you sad about that Al? You sound like it. What's wrong? I know all I can be to you right now is a friend, but it's only right that if you trust me, you can share your pain with me. Friends help each other bear the unbearable and give us the strength to build our dreams."

"I don't want to upset you in any way, and this isn't a new problem to me, but it's just that sometimes, sometimes I try to remember things and can't. I can't remember certain things about myself, or other people that I know I should know. And it scares me."

Ann sat up and then quickly moved to curl up on Al's lap, wrapping her arms around his big hulking armor. He hesitated a few seconds before moving to accept the embrace. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before she pulled away enough to look up at him directly.

"Alphonse Elric, you are really special. This world needs people like you and your brother in it to help fight the darkness out there. Don't feel like something is wrong with you if you can't remember something or some things. No one is perfect and you don't need to prove to anyone that you're a genius. But you, you are suffering and it hurts me to know that you are. That is why I didn't even ask if you wanted a hug. I just knew that you did."

Al sighed again and she put her head back down and just held him like that for a long time. Just hoping that she could do for him what being close to him had done for her. She didn't see the person at the window looking out at them; one hand on the pane as happy eyes peered out underneath a blonde fringe of hair.

xoxox

"I just know they're falling in love, she wouldn't **still** be hugging him if they weren't. I sure hope Winry will want to see me alone tonight. I have no doubt as to where _you'll_ be most of the evening little brother."

After watching the two distant figures for about twenty minutes more, Edward moved to lay back down, thinking about Ann, whose hair Al had begun to fondle from what he had seen before deciding to give them some privacy. She was missing significantly more of her leg then he was and he was sure that if he didn't have what he had left that he couldn't do half the acrobatics required to keep him and Al safe at times when things got dangerous. They needed each other and once they got their bodies back they could go on with their lives doing other things, maybe even settle down with two _very_ special young ladies.

_I know Winry would not want to get married until things were right and Al was able to have a life too. I wouldn't want to continue being a dog of the military that's for sure. I could see us all here and being happy. God let that day come so it isn't just a dream or an unrealized fantasy. Let it be real._

Ed rolled onto his side and dozed off soon after, thinking about what could be if only things worked out the right way.

xoxox

"Don't you want to sit down now? I know my hard metal lap can't be very comfortable."

"Nope, I'm fine really. You might not believe me, but the automail leg is buzzing with nice feelings, just like the first time I sat on your legs. I don't feel any pain at all and besides I really _like_ being this close to you. If you _want_ me to get up though I will," her voice was soft and he was relieved she wasn't hurting.

"I just don't want you to get hurt is all," he replied quietly.

"You are so thoughtful. You are the most considerate and kind person I've ever meant Alphonse. I am really glad fate brought us together. Just when I thought I'd lost everything, you came into my life and showed me that I hadn't, that even if you don't realize it you always possess more you could lose. To experience true friendship I knew that all I had to do was tear down the wall I built around myself and let the light in from the outside."

Al looked down at the brunette on his lap and gently squeezed her in his arms reassuring her that she had done the right thing.

"I understand what you mean Ann. I'm lucky I have my brother and of course Auntie Pinako and Winry. But you have me now. I know I have to leave soon, but I'll take the memory of sitting here with you today and talking into the wee hours of the night with me. Whenever I feel sadness coming on and it seems hopeless I will remember you are here working hard and waiting for us with Winry and Auntie Pinako to return home."

Ann snuggled into him and sighed contently as Al reached a hand up gently pulling the red ribbon from her hair and then he smoothed it out, running his armored glove carefully down her hair.

"I will return Ann. We both will, and when that happens you are going to be in for a surprise. I will miss you, but knowing you're safe here with Winry and Auntie Pinako will make it easier for me to keep up the fight to regain what Edward and I both lost."

"I'll miss you too, a lot. But I won't forget being with you and I'll be here waiting for you until you find what you're looking for and come home," she said as Al handed her the ribbon which she put in her pocket, before resuming her previous position with her arms around Al's armor.

_It really is home here now. Not just for me, but I can sense it is for both of them as well. I never would have thought that I would end up with such good people around me all wanting the same things. I am so lucky; I thank God for bringing you all into my life, especially you Al._

They stayed like that for awhile, Al gently stroking her hair as they sat in silence. Her hand stayed around the back of his armor as she clung to him, enjoying the feeling of his metal hand going over her hair and down her back. As the afternoon wore on they continued talking quietly until they saw Den run towards the front yard. In the distance they heard him greeting Winry and Pinako as they returned home. After a few more long moments of contact, Ann moved to stand. Al helped her and then she got into her chair and he bent down to pick up the blanket.

Together they went towards the house. Before they went in, Al took the blanket and vigorously shook the grass and dirt from it before folding it and handing it to Ann to hold while he got her inside. He'd just come back from putting the blanket away when Den came running in barking with Winry and Pinako behind him. They called out a greeting to Ann and she giggled and waved. Al appeared and then took two heavy bags from Winry and put them onto the table. Then he took two from Pinako and put them up onto the table beside the first two.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?" Pinako asked, pulling out a match to light her pipe.

Ann nodded, "Yes definitely, I got some good practice in on the parallel bars and then we took a break. Edward was taking a nap so he might still be sleeping."

"Nope, I'm up. Hi Winry, hi Auntie Pinako. Did you get everything you needed in town?" Edward asked as he entered the room.

Winry smiled and nodded. Pinako said that she needed to get dinner started so everyone but Winry moved to the living room, she stayed to help Pinako with dinner. Den came over to sit next to Edward and he scratched the dog's head, talking quietly to him. Ann wheeled over to sit next to Al and they sat listening to the two Rockbell's dinner preparations. The day had slowly begun to turn to late afternoon as the sun set. It had been a good day and as the group sat down to dinner an hour later it was a nice feeling to all be together around the worn wooden table.

xoxox

When Winry finished cleaning up after their meal, she came to join the others in the living room. Pinako had retreated to the solace of the workshop and Winry was looking forward to being able to spend some time together with Ed, Al and Ann. She had missed them during the day when she'd been out with her granny. Winry had thought about Ann going with them. The time would come where the young girl wouldn't be so limited by the automail once she'd come to master it. It took a long time of course, but she could see the three of them going shopping and living here; lost in a kind of limbo until Edward and Alphonse returned.

It was like that, she'd grown used to it; them being gone for years at a time, with no letters and no idea of how the two brothers were doing. Part of her knew Edward didn't trust the mail or even the military so that was part of why he never wrote. Like he was afraid someone might find out about her and target her to get revenge upon him for something he'd done. Though she understood it, since they'd talked about it briefly the other night in the back yard, but she hoped they would be able to talk about it again before the two young men took off again on their never-ending quest to find the philosopher's stone to regain what they'd lost.

She sat there thinking while Ann was talking about seeing some rabbits and a deer while she was outside with Al earlier today. Edward commented on how they used to see all kinds of animals around here. Den moved to lay at Winry's feet and she giggled, she could see that Al and Ann had spent some time together today and she noticed that both brothers seemed remarkably happy tonight. It was as if they'd put all their troubles aside for the moment and were just enjoying the present. She was really happy to see it too. There was no way of knowing when the two would finish what they'd set out to do about four years ago. But when they had reached that goal, she was certain that they would come home to Rizenbul.

xoxox

After Pinako and Winry had both gone to bed and Ann was asleep, Al and Edward sat together in their room talking quietly. It was always so peaceful here that they couldn't help but to look out at the stars and remember their happier childhood memories. Ed had told Al he'd seen them out back and Al had stammered about how she'd just sat on his lap was all.

"I, uh, she, she just wanted some comfort is all brother. So um-how long did you watch us then?"

Edward chuckled, "Long enough to see you running your hand through her hair. Are you really that serious about her Al?"

Al sighed and looked out the window at the stars. Ed felt bad for him because he knew what he was thinking. That he didn't have a _real_ body and how hard it was to be _serious_ about anything but their quest. As difficult as it was, Ed just knew they would make things right, they just needed to find the stone and everything would return to normal and they could move on in life.

"Yeah I think am brother. You know, the night she was recovering from the connection and all, she wanted to sit on my lap. That was the first time I had ever been that close to a girl. At least as far as I can remember. It was nice, but I still felt empty and wanted something more. I guess that was why I wanted to touch her hair. To just at least **see** my hand moving it even if I can't really feel it," Al's voice was sad and Ed understood it perfectly.

"Look Al, I know it's frustrating having to go on day after day living with only the semblance of our true selves to go on. Putting up this front that we're invincible and invulnerable to pain is tiresome at times, but the truth is that we are fragile. We've learned that living is precious, every brush with death we've had has been for a reason. Even coming across Mr. Smitten like we did. That _has_ to be for a _reason_ Al."

Al looked at Ed and nodded, "I think so too brother. You know how Winry is special to you? Makes you feel warm inside being around her?" Ed nodded then Al continued, "I think I feel that when I am with her. Ann is unlike anyone we've ever met before. Strong and determined, yet soft and pleasing."

"She is really nice Al. I agree with you on all counts, and I admire her courage. Instead of rushing to judge us, she got to know us and likes us each for who we are. That isn't a very common trait as I know you've noticed from our travels. Many people just think they know us after spending a couple days together, but with Ann I really do think she's gotten to know us. I know I tore down my walls of resistance in order to open up to her, out of a deep respect for what she's gone through in the hopes of making a new friend."

"Me too. I was surprised that she _liked_ me though. I had thought she liked _you_, but I understand now it was her need to know she could make it through something she'd had no idea of what to expect-having you there, someone who'd been through it already really helped her. She also needed to get to know _you_ better because in turn that allowed her to get to know _me_ better."

Ed stretched and lay back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. It made sense. She had a couple months already to get to know Pinako and Winry and they both had embraced the idea of her staying with them here. He thought about the way things were all related and how understanding one _link_ in a chain made learning about the next one down the line easier. For most of their time they had to put on the facade that they were impervious to injury. Having fought so many enemies hadn't damaged them in any lasting way physically, but mentally each carried their own scars of loss found at the other end of an apparent victory.

"You know she has _issues_ about meeting people. I can see her in my mind as an outgoing kid, like all of us were. And then what happened changed her into someone who feared being seen. I saw panic in her eyes when we first approached the house here and I braced myself for a uncomfortable encounter with her, but was really surprised by the way she opened up after being devastated by the bad news we brought with us."

Al nodded. It was true; he'd seen it too. She'd actually fallen in fear and he had been sure it was fear of him because of the intimidating armor that he was anchored to so he could travel with Edward to find what they needed to bring this nightmare to an end.

"It was me. She _saw_ me and got afraid. I heard it too, when she thought she'd whispered that she had to get away. That means what you're saying is true, that she'd been hurt before by people and was afraid we'd judge her because from a distance you can't really understand either of us, just like someone might not understand her upon a first meeting and react in a petty judgmental fashion. When you take the time to open up and genuinely connect with someone, I think it means that you're reaching out to overcome that fear in the hopes of forging a new friendship," Al moved to lay back onto the bed and then sighed in relaxation before going on.

"To hold your head high and be non-judgmental of others. That reaction was from the trauma of what she'd become. Now because of bonding with both of us, adding to the bonds between the three of them that existed before we came, all give her _strength_ to move on and be what she is _destined_ to be."

Ed turned on his side to look over at his brother. This was definitely a different sort of visit then the last time they'd been here with Major Armstrong. Ed now felt that because of the changes in the dynamics here at home with the addition of Ann to the family, he felt he and Al would both draw what they needed from thoughts about this visit here and how much they wanted to come back whole.

"She's definitely that Al, that and a lot more. You looked happy out there today and I'm glad for you. I too feel happier because of that warmth I feel from Winry. That doesn't bother you does it? That I love her? Does it?"

"Of course not brother! I always knew you two would end up together, however I didn't think I ever would find someone I could fall in love with, but I think I've found it in Ann. I am happy brother, happy for us both. Winry looks happy and you know how long it might be before we come back, so that is why we have to make the most of it while we're here. How is the leg working out?"

Ed lifted it and pulled it up to his chest and stretched for a long moment then laid it back down onto the bed.

"Doing great Al. I still need a few days though before I am ready to head out on long walks again. I'm in no hurry at the moment. Being here makes me feel at ease. I just don't know how long we can let it last. Trouble seems to follow us and I don't want to draw any attention to them here. I don't want to see them hurt while we're out there hundreds of miles away unable to help."

Al nodded, "Good, I'm glad to hear that. I agree, we can't stay long, we need to get moving again, try to find a fresh lead. I'm glad we had a chance to talk brother. I've been wanting to share with you all the things I feel changing inside me. Sleep well brother."

Ed closed his eyes and then whispered, "Good night Al."

xoxox

It was about twenty minutes later the young alchemist slipped out of bed and into his red coat before sneaking quietly out of the room. He saw a light under her door, so he decided to take the plunge. Edward Elric walked right up to Winry Rockbell's bedroom door and knocked. She opened the door and they stared at each other for a long moment before stepping to meet each other in an intimate embrace in the doorway; a gentle kiss that lasted only a few moments. She walked backwards with him, then waited until they were in the room before she turned around away from him to lock her door and then she dramatically leaned against the door and smirked at him.

"What are you looking at you machine junkie?" Ed taunted.

"A damned sexy alchemy freak, that's what. Now shut up and kiss me Ed," Winry teased back, walking forward to urge him to sit on her bed.

"So you greet _every_ alchemist knocking on your bedroom door with such a warm and wet welcome?" Ed rubbed the back of his left hand across his mouth to exaggerate the point that she'd kissed him before saying a word, smirking at her wickedly.

"No, just the **really** short ones," Winry laughed as she pushed Edward down onto her bed since he'd resisted the indirect urging to get on it himself willingly.

He got bent out of shape over the jab but she was on top of him before he could protest further, her lips demanding the affection she was so starved for. He reached a hand up into her hair and held her head. This hadn't been exactly what he had in mind; he'd wanted to ask her to go outside again having found it very erotic being out in the dark under the stars with her. They had time to talk later; right now he just wanted her mouth on his and her body next to his.

xoxox

I look at this story as their last visit to Rizenbul before the series ends and I could very well have seen this happen, despite not having seen the entire series, I am hopeful that it ranks high on believability. If you agree let me know in a review, I'd love to know what you think. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to everyone's reviews. I am going to work on my other fic for a week, maybe do a few chapters on it then resume working on Ch 8 of Empathy. Thank you for reading and I hope you are still enjoying this story as much as I am.


	8. Lady and Boots

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Empathy Chapter Eight: Lady and Boots

xoxox

Al sighed shrugging in response to Ed's suggestion, "I don't know brother. Do you think that it would be too awkward if I did that?"

Ed shook his head, "Absolutely not. I think Ann would really like it if you carried her out here later tonight. I'm surprised you haven't already Al."

Al sighed again. Edward leaned over and put his right hand on his brother's arm. He left it there even though neither could feel the touch as it was glove covered metal against cold hard metal, yet there was a deep connection between the two young men as they looked out at the afternoon sky. It was clear as a bell and the gentle breeze was soothing on Edward's face and neck. He knew what Al was thinking and as he sat there trying to reach out to him, he knew that nothing could ever make up for the fact that he was able to at least feel the breeze or the warmth of being in Winry's arms. Nothing would ever make the huge sacrifice Al made in vain right. Nothing short of finding the stone and restoring his body.

"Come on Al, it will be all right. We're going to restore our bodies, know that we will. Live to study more alchemy, live to research the philosopher's stone, live to find a way to restore what we've lost. That's the pact we've made, but that doesn't mean that we can't think about what we will do once we achieve that goal. You should get to know Ann and if you feel something for her, tell her about it. I think you get stronger by confessing your feelings for someone."

Al turned and looked down at Edward, "Really now? Speaking from personal experience are you then?"

Ed choked and clenched his right hand and then reached to the back of his head and scratched his shoulder. Al laughed, "Hmmm? Is there _something_ you need to tell _me_ brother?"

Ed laughed and then smiled, stretching back over the wrought iron bench.

"Yes, I told her how I feel and it felt wonderful to know she felt the same Al. I'd just hate to see you miss that chance to expose yourself to finding real love. I've seen the way she looks at you. She's definitely not looking at _me_ that way."

Al laughed, "You're right. I just wish I could be more…more able to _feel_ her; really _feel_ her hand in mine, feel my _fingers_ in her hair…"

Ed looked down and sighed, "Al we're going to get your body back. I promise, I swear to you we will no matter what. You _will_ be able to do that someday, hopefully in the not too distant future if we can get back on the road soon. We need to think about leaving…"

The two young men sighed and it fell silent between them for a short while and then Al spoke to break the silence.

"It is nice to have a _home_ to come home to, eh brother?"

"Yes it is. With family and friends waiting for us. It's going to be really hard to walk away. I know, but we have no choice Al. We must continue onward to find the solution to our problem. It's out there somewhere waiting for us."

"I know it will be hard, but I'd walk to the end of the earth and back with you brother. No matter what it takes we are going to get your arm and leg back along with my body. And then we'll come home and start to live life, instead of always running around like nomadic dogs of the military ordered around at the whims of those in charge there."

"I definitely look forward to that day, when I can give them that watch back and resign. I'd do it in a heartbeat if only we had what we needed. But we don't, we still need the information that only they have and access to their assistance even if it's at arms length."

Al nodded, looking back to the sky lost in thought. Ed sighed and thought about Winry and how everything had changed between them and yet somehow everything was still the same. So much had happened between them and he had to try not to think about the feeling of her body pressed against his as they'd kissed in her doorway last night, lest he get his mind into dangerous territory when he was trying to comfort his brother.

_I might need a cold shower by the time we sit down to dinner if I don't stop thinking about her like that. No matter how nice it is, Al needs guidance, I have to give it to him._

"So what do you think? Do you think Ann will still be here even if it takes us years? I don't know that she will stay Ed. I don't want to hold her back from being happy because I can't promise her anything."

"Al, trust me on this, she really adores you. If I know Winry she is plotting to have us all in a photograph soon, and push Auntie into taking one of us so that they both have something else to hold onto while we're gone. Even if we're not here, they each will hold onto the memories of when we were and in a way that means we won't really be gone to them. And I know I won't have to try hard to remember how great _this_ trip home really was. If it is _meant_ to be, in a way it already **is** so have faith Al."

"In the end, that's all either of us can do isn't it brother? Just keep on searching, looking forward to the time that we can finally put all of this behind us and look ahead to staying in one place with the people we love and care about."

Ed nodded, "Mm, hmm."

The two brothers noticed Den running for the front of the house so they got up, apparently they were going to get a visitor. That was the only possible reason Den's bark and posture would appear the way it had when he'd run off as if to prepare a defense against unknown potential threat. They got up and headed for the front of the house. They saw a man on a wagon coming, a wagon that looked like that which a merchant might possess. Dust kicked up behind it into a large cloud as the two horses pulled their burden diligently for their master.

xoxox

In Ann's room Winry was braiding her hair. Ann was sitting quietly while Winry worked on her second braid. They'd already done Winry's, with two small braids, one at each temple with the rest of it neatly brushed down over her shoulders and back. Pinako should already have the camera set up by the time they finished getting ready. Winry had gotten film for it when they'd gone into town yesterday so she just had to tell Ed and Al that they were having their pictures taken together and that was all there was to say on the matter. They'd escaped having one taken last time around, but this time she wouldn't take no for an answer from either alchemist.

"They might already suspect I have this up my sleeve Ann, just be warned, they can be a bit camera shy. But I think we might have the element of surprise on our side, as they won't be expecting to see us both made up with our hair done wearing summer dresses. I really love this necklace your grandfather gave me. The blue stone petals of the flower match this dress perfectly."

Ann giggled as Winry finished up the second braid, tying it off and then adding a red ribbon, before stopping to admire her work. They only had to add a little bit of mascara and they were set. Looking into the large mirror connected to the small dresser, she grinned at the young girl; peach blush decorated her cheeks with peach lipstick, while pinks were what Winry had gone with. They giggled as their eyes met in the mirror. Winry felt good to see Ann smile like this, that she could make her feel good about herself made Winry very pleased.

"Do you really think they are going to know right as soon as they see us, what we have in mind?" Ann asked, grinning up at Winry in the mirror.

She nodded, "I have no doubt that they will Ann. Are you ready?"

Winry moved to get Ann's crutches and then handing them to her she waited for the young teen to stand up before she made a move to open the door. Once Ann had adjusted herself and made sure she was ready to be photographed the two young women left the bedroom and went out to the kitchen where Pinako was working on cleaning up the plates and glasses from lunch. As they came into the kitchen they heard Den outside barking up a storm.

"I bet someone is coming granny. I'll go check it out. You have that camera handy right? We can't let these boys get away from us again without getting a few photos." Winry winked at Ann, hoping she wouldn't be too worried about someone appearing unannounced.

xoxox

"I knew it, look at her Al. She's all dressed up and actually wearing makeup. We're in trouble now," Edward said to his brother loudly enough that Winry shot an angry glare his way.

"Quiet Ed. We have a visitor as you can see so be good or else you'll regret it, I promise you that you will."

Edward cringed comically as Winry pulled her wrench from a pocket in the sundress, tapping it into her open palm to emphasize her point that he'd best not mouth off in from of their guest. The wagon finally got within a reasonable distance and Den stood at Winry's side, looking uneasy, yet comfortable as long as his master wasn't in danger.

"Hello there. Is this the home of Pinako and Winry Rockbell?" he asked, smiling broadly, his blonde bangs poking out from under his hat moved in the breeze.

"Yes, I'm Winry Rockbell. May I help you with something sir?"

The man pulled the wagon up and then stopped the horses near a post. He jumped down from the wagon and then tied the reins off onto the post, before turning around to face the group. Ann was in the doorway as Pinako moved to join the three teens outside to speak to their guest. He came over and offered his hand to Winry and nodded at Al and Edward before introducing himself. The two horses whinnied behind him, one was a beautiful chestnut with white markings that traveled up each leg from the hoof to just below its knees while the other was completely white. Both looked relieved to no longer be pulling the wagon.

"Hello Miss Rockbell, my name is Jerry Barton. I am looking for Ann Smitten. I have brought some things from her grandfather's shop that he wanted her to have."

Winry smiled, "Yes Ann is here. Just inside as a matter of fact. Would you like to come in Mr. Barton?"

He nodded as he let go of her hand and then tipped hat to Pinako who appeared on front porch.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Rockbell, I'm Jerry Barton. I hope all is well with Ann. I haven't seen her in quite awhile. I was Mr. Smitten's business partner so I did a lot of the travelling for supplies and did a fair amount of deliveries as well," Jerry lowered his voice and added, "I still can't believe what happened to Michael. It upset me so much I bought a gun to make sure I don't meet the same fate," he lowered his eyes and it was obvious he was grieving hard over the loss of his partner.

Ann moved to stand behind Pinako and then she cleared her throat and spoke, "H-hi Mr. Barton. It's nice to see you again."

He smiled and looked up at the young girl, "Hello Ann. It's so good to see you standing like that. You look fantastic my dear. Your grandfather would be proud."

Ann smiled and tried to hide the waves of grief that seeing him and his comment brought forth inside her. Pinako moved to put a hand on Ann's back and nodded to Mr. Barton.

"Yes she is doing marvelous. Ann has an iron will and is determined to make this work for her. I'm sure her grandfather would be very proud of her. Please come in and let me get you a cup of tea or something."

Pinako gestured to the inside and Ann slowly made her way back inside as the others moved to join them.

xoxox

"I don't know if you would like me to bring the livestock here that you and your grandfather had kept. If you do we could make arrangements to get them settled here, if this is where you are going to be staying Ann."

Ann looked over at Pinako, "I don't know that Mrs. Rockbell would want the animals here or not. Would you Auntie? We had a cow, six horses, about a dozen chickens and a few goats."

Pinako laughed, "We don't have anywhere to house them here sweetheart. If we did I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

Jerry grinned, "If you'd be willing to, I could help get a barn built to house them. You wouldn't have to do a thing. I could contract the workers and have it all taken care of. All you'd have to do is point out where you'd want the barn and I'd take care of the rest."

Pinako looked at Winry who was smiling from ear to ear. She knew that the girls would enjoy having them here and it wouldn't harm anything to have a barn built. It might even be exciting to have some animals around, although Den would need time to adjust to it all. She pondered the question for some time as Jerry began talking about the things he'd brought in the wagon.

"Just think about it Mrs. Rockbell. If you are against the idea I can easily sell them all and put the money into the account for Ann. I also have a lot of small sculptures your grandfather did and some really luxurious material for making dresses or whatever you'd like. There is a box of jewelry he'd put aside for you so when you're ready I can go get it for you Ann. He said that there was some things in it from when your mother was a girl that she'd saved for you."

Ann thanked Jerry and smiled, looking more then just a little uncomfortable. Pinako lit her pipe and then cleared her throat before posing the obvious question to the young girl.

"Do you want them here Ann? You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like and when you turn eighteen it doesn't have to mean you have to leave us. If you want them to come here then we'll get that barn built, just like Mr. Barton said," Pinako twisted her pipe to the other side of her mouth and puffed on it thoughtfully, observing Ann's reaction to the situation.

"I don't want to be any more trouble then I've already been for you Auntie Pinako. But it is really convenient having chickens and a cow. The horses are nice too, but obviously I don't ride anymore. I don't think we'd need all six horses in any case, but if you would want to keep the rooster and his little flock of hens that would be nice," Ann folded her hands in her lap and anxiously looked over at Al.

Jerry piped in, "That would be just fine, we could even sell the goats along with the four horses you wouldn't need. I am assuming you'd want Boots and Lady who accompanied me here, as I know you've always favored those two over the others. I remember coming to the barn and seeing you feeding them apples. Time just flies by doesn't it?"

Pinako nodded, "Yes it certainly does. It's settled then. Lady, Boots, the cow and the chickens are all welcome to join the family. You're welcome to stay in one of our guestrooms Mr. Barton, while the barn is being built so you can oversee everything. Can I get you that cup of tea now?"

Pinako stood and went to the stove, taking the copper kettle that had begun to whistle, off the heat, moving it to another burner that wasn't on.

"Why yes, thank you Mrs. Rockbell. I'd love a cup of tea," Jerry smiled at the old woman as she shuffled around the kitchen preparing his tea.

Winry got up to help her and asked if anyone else would like one. Everyone but Ann and Al did so she helped Pinako get the cups out and then helped her move everything to the table so that it was easy to set up each cup with the hot beverage. After everyone was settled with a cup of tea they talked about plans for the barn. Ann looked very uncomfortable to Al and he wondered if he couldn't somehow get her away from everyone to see what was wrong. He thought about the horses out front and decided that it might be a way out for them.

"Excuse me, I think I want to go outside and visit with the horses. Did you want to go with me Ann?" asked Al as he stood from his chair.

Ann's expression brightened and she nodded, "Yes, I think I'd like to go visit them too Al. Excuse me Mr. Barton. We'll just be outside."

She stood and taking her crutches she moved to follow Al out front. As soon as they were out of hearing distance she sighed. Al reached a hand over and rested it on her shoulder. He could tell she was having a hard time seeing this visitor and it was bringing back a lot of memories for her. The only thing he could do was to try to be there for her while she tried to deal with her grief. She looked down and her shoulders shook as she sobbed. He didn't need any more prompting then that to put his arms around her and hold her close.

Suddenly without warning Ann dropped the crutches and hugged him back. It was the only thing he knew to do that might possibly offer her some comfort.

"Oh Al, seeing Mr. Barton like this just makes me miss my grandfather so much. I can't believe I'm never going to see his smile or hug him ever again. It hurts so much," she openly sobbed, while he gently ran one of his hands around in circles on her back.

"I know it hurts Ann. I've lost people too. Losing my mother was the hardest loss I've ever had to deal with. But as he was your only family I can really understand how isolated you're feeling. I've felt isolated ever since, well, ever since I became bound to this armor."

Even though he couldn't cry, Al felt like he was inside, in his mind. It was like his soul was ripping apart all over again and the image of Edward wounded and dying flooded his thoughts as he couldn't help but to recall how he'd carried him here, frantically begging Pinako to save his life. He didn't like to think about what it would have been like to have lost Edward too. But at the moment holding Ann, comforting her during her sadness over feeling all alone, it was hard not to think about what his life would have been like had Edward died that fateful night. He knew the pain must be unbearable for her.

"Can you pick me up? Hold me in your arms Al, I want to put my hands around your neck and cry on your shoulder so bad it hurts," she whispered through her tears.

"Of course Ann, here, just relax, I've got you."

Al picked her up and carefully avoiding her crutches he walked with her to the back yard to the little bench that he remembered sitting on since childhood. He wished he could feel her arms around his neck and her tears on his shoulder. It was terrible being stuck as he was; unable to really connect with other people on levels that most easily took for granted. And why shouldn't they? Most people never tried to defy the death of a loved on or the ban on human transmutations. Most people handled it like Ann was. Just crying about it until that one day when you stopped feeling like crying. He knew her day would come, but right now crying in his arms was the best thing to help her with her loss.

Den ran up to walk beside Al and upon arriving at the bench, he carefully sat down making sure he didn't pinch her with any part of his armor. He could remember the bruises his brother got sparring with him at times when Edward got his arm or leg caught in part of the armor that Al was in the process of moving. So when it happened with his brother's flesh and blood limbs he always felt bad even if Ed insisted it wasn't any big deal. He knew that was just how Edward was; he was always so stoic about pain that he'd try to deny he was feeling it, whether it was fear of being thought of as weak or if he just didn't want to upset anyone Al didn't know.

After Al settled down on the bench Den jumped up on the bench beside them and wanted to get on Ann's lap. She stopped crying and laughed weakly, removing one hand from around Al's neck to invite the happy animal onto her. Al had to admit it made him feel really good to be able to hold her like this, and it seemed to have made her feel better which was the whole point of bringing her outside to begin with. His toe nails scraped her automail beneath the floral sundress and she smiled.

Den licked Ann's cheek making her laugh, "Come on Den, I'm not a doggie treat for goodness sake. You sure are a loveable little guy."

Al chuckled, "Yes he sure is. Don't worry Ann, he doesn't bite."

She snuggled up against his chest and he had to wonder how she wasn't shivering from the radical difference in temperature. It made him happy that someone didn't seem to find his form repulsive or unnatural. Even if she did, she cared about him and that overcame any fear she might have had about being this close to him. He reached over to wipe away the remains of her tears and chuckled.

"Looks like we should go in the back way so you can get ready to take our pictures."

Ann looked up shocked, "How did you know? Winry said you two would know as soon as you saw us and she was right wasn't she?"

"Yup, she liked to have pictures of us as kids and if it wasn't for those old photos I might forget what my own face looked like," Al confessed, his voice sounding sadder then he'd meant to allow it to be.

She reached to the hand he had an inch from her face and she brought it to her mouth at kissed the gloved fingers.

"I've only seen one picture of you and your face is forever burned into my heart Alphonse. If you forget, I can remember it for both of us."

He choked, he was supposed to be comforting her and here she was trying to make him feel better, again!

"I wish you could feel that, it may only be metal, but I feel what inside the suit; your very kind and loyal heart. You are unlike anyone I've ever known. You and Edward both. Even if it takes you five years to get your real body back, I know I already am in love with your spirit Alphonse Elric," Ann kissed his hand again, then brought it to her chest where she held it for awhile.

"Oh Ann, you really shouldn't…I mean I don't know that I'll ever…" Al couldn't even finish the thought, it was just too hard to think about what if he and Edward failed in their quest.

"Don't say that Al! You **will** come back; your brother would sooner die then see you suffer the rest of your life like you are suffering now. I want you to know how I feel is all. When you do come home I'll be here, no matter how long it takes."

Al looked up at the sky and sighed, "I'm not very good with this kind of thing Ann. I don't want to make any promises to you I don't know if I can keep. Like that maybe one day we could be sitting here with me holding you with flesh and bone instead of cold steel. But know this, if I do die, I'll be thinking about you and hoping you don't waste your life waiting for me when I can't be here with you."

If he could cry he would, but like any other time he'd felt like he was being torn in two there were no tears, nothing but that horrific pain he'd learned to suppress and keep to himself. Everything he'd said was true, he wished he could be here with her, just as he knew his brother wanted to stay and live with Winry. But they'd gotten themselves into this situation and neither was content to let the other continue suffering with steel where flesh and blood was meant to be. He didn't want to hurt Ann, but the chance _did_ exist that they would fail and one of them or _both_ might not make it home again.

"Al? Are you afraid you're going to stay like that or is it that you just are trying to find a way to let me down easy because you love someone else?" Ann's voice quivered and he hugged her tighter.

"No! Good heavens no Ann! No one has ever made me feel the way being with you does and I just don't want to make you think that this is an easy thing we're trying to do. Alchemy is many things, but easy it isn't. My brother is the best alchemist I've met, well we've met another guy, but I don't want to talk about that, he nearly did us both in and I know my brother was willing to die right then if this man would let me live. He didn't understand how angry it made me though."

"I can. That he would leave you like that, right? Leave you to roam the world like this until some day you too passed on from this earth?"

Al nodded, "Exactly. He is all the family I have left. I know I have Auntie Pinako and Winry of course, but you know what I mean. He's the only blood relative I have left and if I lost him I wouldn't want to go on like this."

Ann grunted as Den hopped off her lap and bolted to the front of the house, hearing something they couldn't most likely. She sighed, thinking that they never seemed to have enough time. Someone could come from around the corner at any moment so she clung to Al for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her before she moved to get off his lap and sit next to him. Then she whispered in a low voice that they could talk about it another time and that he didn't have to share anything he wasn't comfortable with. But the odd thing was Al was very comfortable with her and he didn't know why. It was something he was grateful for and when his brother appeared holding Ann's crutches Al laughed.

"Forget something Ann?" Edward asked, giving the two a strange knowing look.

Both of them laughed and Ann nodded, "Oh yeah, jeez I guess I just flew back here on a magic carpet right?"

Al looked away and Edward raised an eyebrow, "Right…Sure Ann. But I don't think Al's armor qualifies as _carpet_ although he certainly _is_ magical if you don't know anything about alchemy."

He came over and laid the crutches next to Ann on the bench, then he looked at his brother and chuckled.

"So how are your arms doing there brother?" Edward asked, his tone of voice full of mischief to match his shining eyes.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Al sounded worried and confused all at the same time.

"Because for someone who _flew_ here I'd have thought they'd be tired at the very least. Oh well, no big deal, it was funnier when that soldier at Central said it jokingly," Ed waved his hand to indicate it didn't matter his joke fell like a lead balloon.

"That Mr. Barton is a nice guy Ann. So are you ok? I bet seeing him must have brought up something you needed space from didn't it?" Ed had squatted down and reached a hand over to her knee.

"Yeah it did, but Alphonse picked up on it and helped me escape it for the moment so I could do just that, put some space between me and Jerry. I love the guy like an uncle, don't get me wrong, it's just seeing him like this with Boots and Lady really took my by surprise. I wasn't prepared for all that seeing him again would bring up," Ann reached a hand down to Ed's and squeezed, then she looked up at Al and moved her hand so that she was holding his upper arm.

"Well no one said a thing, I just thought I'd come out and let them talk about the barn and all that. I also wanted to see how you were doing and I can see that you're in great hands here with my little brother," Edward stood up and winked at the two of them before waving and headed back to the house. "See you two later then!"

"Your brother's funny Al. In a good way I mean. That was sweet of him to come out like that to see how we were doing. I hope Jerry isn't upset I ran out like that. I was about to cry and I so did not want to do it in front of him. I know how close he was with my grandfather. They grew up together and when they went in business together way before I was born it was a really good thing for both our families."

Al nodded he didn't know what to say about it because his memories were so hard to grasp at times, so he just lifted his arm from hers and then wrapped it around her shoulders. They sat in silence for a few minutes before they got up and went back inside to rejoin everyone. Jerry was on the phone talking excitedly with a local carpenter to contract him and his crew for building the barn and Pinako was starting on dinner, but Edward and Winry were not in sight. Ann smiled thinking that maybe they were getting a little time to themselves. The photos would wait; just enjoying their company was all that mattered right now.

xoxox


	9. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Empathy Chapter Nine: Feelings

xoxox

After dinner Pinako had stayed in the kitchen to clean up while everyone else moved to the living room. Mr. Barton was telling a story about the day that Ann had first met Lady. She was smiling and laughing at the memory, adding her own thoughts to it as he went along. They all laughed at Mr. Barton's description of how Ann had yanked her hand back in fear the first time she'd fed Lady an apple because of her big square teeth and fleshy lips touching her fingers. The conversation moved to the new barn that was to be built and Ann sat quietly, stealing glances at Al whenever she could.

"The first load materials are being delivered late tomorrow afternoon and then the day after tomorrow is when construction will begin," Jerry said, excited about the plans he was making.

"That's just great Mr. Barton," Winry began, "It will be kind of nice having animals around. That is if old Den adjusts well. He seemed all right earlier. I think we could manage four horses don't you Ann?" asked the young blonde.

"That would be great if we could. I think in a few months I will be up to walking all the time, though it will most likely still be with crutches at the very least. I think we could have a nice family hearth out there in the new barn and extra things we'll be adding on."

Ann smiled, her eyes lingered longingly on Al who was sitting next to Edward on a couch which each of them sat in a chair forming a semi-circle around it. There were busy days ahead for the Rockbell family, though two would leave while three remained, you couldn't tell that anyone was thinking about it. But every single one of them except Mr. Barton was of course. Pinako came in and sat in between the two brothers as talk moved onto the foundation that would be laid. Everything seemed to be falling into place, Mr. Barton had set up the other remaining horses and wagon to come with the rest of the belongings from Ann's childhood home.

"It's nice here isn't it Uncle Jerry? I like it here and I think the animals will do well here. Den here is a great watchdog, aren't you boy?" Ann grinned as she scratched behind the dog's ears.

"It is peaceful here Ann. I'm glad the Rockbells were kind enough to allow you to stay here. I know it's asking a lot, but I feel better knowing you're with such a good family. It's been too long since you smiled like that Ann."

The young girl blushed and choked while Jerry sat there smiling at her admiringly, his deep blue eyes sparkled with life despite the blonde and white head of hair he had nicely kept. He had a merchant's middle, there was no doubting he was a man of some wealth with the fine cloth his garments were made of along with his finely made boots bespoke of money and lots of it. Edward had to admit he thought the guy had a nice sense of style and he imagined him working with the man he and Al had come across dying in the road; Ann's grandfather, Jerry's business partner.

_I have a feeling they were a good team. It seems that he has made sure his partner knew how to help take care of Ann in case something awful happened._

Ed smiled as the silence grew to near unbearable proportions. Pinako adjusted her pipe and lit it, puffing on it to get it lit. Ann seemed to be squirming in her seat and Ed thought he recognized pain in her expression, so he chose to break the tension by making a suggestion.

"Hey Ann? Why don't we get an apple and split it with Lady and Boots as a little treat for them?" Ed looked over at his brother who stood and nodded.

"I'd like to go too brother, what do you say Ann?"

Ann nodded and stood as did Mr. Barton who moved to embrace her. Edward left the room and Den jumped up excited at the chance to go outside again.

"I'm tired from my travels Ann and am going to go to sleep soon. I'm so happy to see you looking so well my dear. Rest well tonight," He squeezed the young amputee and then after a moment released her with a sigh of contentment.

"I'm glad you came Uncle Jerry, I have been hoping you would."

Al handed Ann her crutches just as Edward came into view with an apple in his hand and then the three teens left the house with a happy dog at their heels. It was dark outside and there were some lightening bugs coming into view from across a long stretch of field with tall grass. They went towards the area the horses were tied off at and Edward handed Ann the apple, then he transmuted his automail so that the index finger was a pairing knife sized blade and winked at her astonished face in the blue glow of the alchemy at work.

"It's nothing, let me cut it up and you and Al feed it to them."

"Show off," Al muttered and stood posing an unspoken challenge to his sibling over his display of his mastery over alchemy, remembering a time where he'd put an apple back together for a old woman in Aquroya without a second thought.

"Is it showing off to do something useful little brother? Just feed the horses and pet them. They're probably exhausted from their trip. An apple is just the thing."

They stood there quietly after laughing off the tension. Ed stayed only for a few minutes and once the apple was gone he made an excuse that he wanted to go check on Winry. Al and Ann just stood there holding hands and stroking the horses. He was surprised they didn't get skittish around him, but they seemed to both like his presence and had no problem with his gloved hand rubbing their manes or faces. He was about to say something when he heard a door behind them.

_Damn, I wanted to be alone. I just know its Winry and Ed both, I can hear two sets of footfalls._

Ann's head snapped around and she looked frightened for a moment until she realized it was only Winry and Ed on their way out. She could barely make out something big and bulky in his arms and it wasn't until they were much closer that she recognized the same blanket she'd sat on with Al outside with before. Winry and Ed waited until they were a few feet away before speaking.

"Hi you two. I thought you might want the blanket and I brought out a big glass of iced tea for you Ann. Ed and I are going to take a walk so you and Al just kick back and relax."

The smile that tugged the corners of the young blonde's mouth made Ann want to burst out laughing, but she knew it was just a reaction to the stress of being so close to Al and unable to speak. They both told them to have a nice walk and Ann thanked them for the blanket and the tea before they headed off to walk around the countryside. After they'd moved to the iron bench area out back they getting settled onto the blanket. But Ann still felt unsatisfied.

"Al? Are you ok? You're awful quiet tonight. I get the feeling you're sad. You can tell me you know."

He sighed and looked up at the night sky. When he didn't say anything she reached over to his hand lacing her fingers between his.

"It's nothing Ann. I just feel sad; knowing I have to leave you and that I really have such strong feelings for you. I'm afraid I'll forget about you or worse, that you'll forget about me. It worries me that I can't control what I remember or for how long so I mean if I somehow wasn't able to remember being with you; that would hurt me so badly because you're the first person to really treat me like an equal."

Ann let go of his hand and moved to curl up against the cold steel of his armor.

"That's what the picture is for Alphonse. I won't forget you, that's impossible. But if you forgot me I would understand. I'd just have to show you that I'm someone you can _still_ trust even if you can't really remember sitting here with me hugging you; you can trust that if I tell you it happened and I remember it fondly that it did happen."

His posture stiffened and Ann looked up, curious as to why he'd froze.

"You wouldn't ever lie to me would you Ann?"

"Of course not Al. Do you really think I'm capable of such deceit? I know I was afraid of this suit when I first saw it, because I was afraid of what kind of person would be inside it. I'm just paranoid when it comes to meeting people. Is it related to that? I know you must have seen me fall when I was trying to turn around and get back inside. Did I offend you because I was scared and now you think that means I would deliberately with hold something important from you?"

She hung her head in shame and moved to get off Al's lap but he reached up and stopped her, putting a gloved hand under her chin. In the darkness he couldn't be sure but he got a feeling she was crying. He gently pulled her to himself and then paused before speaking. He wanted to try to make her understand what was weighing so hard on his mind.

"Ann, I have problems and trauma of my own, in my own way I ran away at the sight of you too much for the same reasons. I just don't do well meeting people. But I've gotten to know you and you've _stolen_ my heart. I know you're _not_ that kind of person. _But_ if someone were ever to tell you something about me that I don't know, something it's obvious that I need to know I want you to promise me that you will tell me about it when you see me again. And I will see you again Ann."

"I know you will Al. I can tell something is bothering you but if you aren't able to come to terms with whatever it is enough so you can talk about it, then just know I am here for you, no matter what. I promise to be loyal to the trust you put in me, if I hear of something as you said, something you don't know that you should know wild horses couldn't stop me from telling you."

"Thanks for understanding Ann. I can't really put it into words but knowing you're here makes me feel better. It's going to be so hard saying goodbye…"

Al's voice expressed his sorrow over the fact they would be going different ways; he with his brother and she here with what was left of their family, learning to walk and live again. He wondered if he and Edward would ever be normal again. Something drew his attention, to his legs and his abdomen. It felt…warm? How is such a thing possible? He flinched and Ann pulled her face from his chest plate to look up at him.

"I don't want to say good bye either Alphonse. I don't think I can. Not to you. You've got to come back, you and Edward both. Winry and I need you…"

Al choked, _How is it possible to feel this? I can feel her warmth? Does it mean I truly do **have** a soul and that it's connection to hers is growing stronger? Whatever does this mean? _

"Ann? I will do my best, that's all I can promise you, the same that I promised myself when my brother and I set out on this journey."

He reached a hand to her face and she smiled, but in the light he could see tracks of tears. It struck him that it was a beautiful sight, the light catching in the lines down her face. It was proof of her emotion and that she had strong feelings for him. The realization hit Alphonse Elric hard and he sat there just thinking about it all. He knew that there was no way of knowing when Winry and Ed would reappear and the last thing he wanted to do was be walked in on when talking about something as personal as what was going on between them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can. I want to ask you something too."

Her hand moved to hold his that was cupping her face still as her eyes gazed up at his showing him the gates to her soul. How he prayed he had a soul she could see into. He thought she did; if only he could be certain about his own existence. It was all so damned confusing for the young man that he just decided to let her ask her thought first, his could wait.

"You go first then Ann," he said, softly stroking his thumb across her cheek.

"Ok, this might sound strange but I need to know. Do you feel this? Do you feel _me_? How your steel suit has warmed up where it's been _touching_ _me_?"

Al froze, _That's unbelievable!_

"Y-yes, I was just going to ask you about it Ann. But that is exactly what I was just beginning to feel a minute ago; you, your desire to comfort me and to reach out to me. This just _has_ to mean something, that we both are on such similar trains of thought when we're alone together."

She smiled and nestled her face against his chest again where it still held the warmth of her face as he moved his hand to rest on her hip, the left one, intentionally so that he was touching her steel with his glove. Ann sighed and Al chuckled, squeezing her gently.

"I don't know why I didn't see it right away Alphonse, but you are a knight in shining armor and I dream of being your princess."

Again Al froze, _No one has ever said anything like this to me before. What do I do? What do I say? I can't tell her I love her…Not and leave. No it would hurt far worse I think and that is why she said this, this was her way of telling me she loves me without actually saying it. The way her mind works is really fascinating._

"Gee Ann, I don't know what to say. I think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you…Princess."

He wondered if he'd offended her when she moved to stand, offering a hand to her for balance he was completely caught off guard when she moved and tilting her head she brought her face to his helmet. He couldn't feel it like he wished he could, but he felt the presence of her lips on his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him for awhile, just standing while his hands moved to encircle her waist. Den barked from out of nowhere and Ann leaned back to plant one more long kiss on his face before she moved to reclaim her place on his lap.

"Can I stay right here when they come back? Please Al? Winry knows how I feel and I have no doubt your mad genius brother knows too."

Al nodded, letting his hand go back to her hip. They braced themselves for the appearance of the other two teens that were holding hands as they came into view. It was a lovely night and they came over and sat down on the bench, both beaming happily at Ann and Al.

"Wow, I'd say you're both feeling pretty comfortable with each other. I think that's great. Ed and I had a nice walk."

"Yes we are pretty close, thanks for noticing. I notice the interlocked fingers so I'm guessing things were more then just nice weren't they?" Ann giggled as both Ed and Winry blushed.

"What the hell? Can't people have secrets anymore?" Ed laughed and put his arm around Winry's shoulder.

"I think people do still have secrets brother. But that's something I doubt we really want to get into is it?" Al's voice was teasing but Ed knew it held a deeper meaning for him and it hit home.

"Yes they do. But don't worry Al, we'll dig deeper and we'll find the answer. You know we will."

Ed smiled, but hurt was evident in his honey colored eyes. After everything they'd been through together he would not fail. They would complete their quest to regain what they'd each lost and then they would return home once again, only that time would be to settle down. If Ann's feelings were anywhere near the level of his for Winry then they would still be strong if it took years for them to achieve their goals, she would still love him and be here for Al when he was returned to flesh and blood.

Not for the first time and probably not for the last time he looked at Ann sitting on Al's lap and tried to imagine how she would look sitting on Al's real lap. The image made him smile and refueled his determination to see their mission through to completion. Al just had to know what that felt like, to be in the arms of a lover with nothing to stop you from loving them with all your heart. Ed knew he couldn't give Winry all the love and tenderness she deserved until he'd gotten Al's body back, yet somehow he knew she'd be here for him when the time came, even if it was four more years.

xoxox

Later as Al watched Ed sleep he felt all alone. He didn't want to stay inside any longer. Quietly he got up and snuck out of the room. A glance at Ann's room showed it was dark inside as no light came from beneath her door. As he came out into the living room he hear someone in the kitchen. It might be their new guest and if so Al didn't want to run in to him so he moved with practiced stealth, creeping around until he could see who was in the kitchen. He giggled seeing it was only Ann and she turned around with her eyes open wide, slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream.

"Al! You startled me for goodness sake!" Ann hissed moving her hand to her chest gripping the fabric of her white nightgown.

He came over and put a hand on her shoulder apologetically, "I'm sorry, I thought it might be someone else and when I saw it was you I couldn't help but to laugh out of relief."

"Couldn't sleep either eh?" Her face fell a bit as she pondered if Al could even sleep in the state he was living in.

"No, not really. But then I really don't sleep as you might have guessed. Want to go outside awhile?"

She nodded and after finishing up the glass of water she'd been drinking she held her arms up to him and he carefully lifted her up. He thought about how it most likely wouldn't be possible for him to do if he was flesh and bone, at least not at fifteen, but maybe someday. Something that bothered him was how he didn't seem to be changing at all while Ed was. He noticed he'd grown taller and his features had matured. It was difficult not to let himself dwell upon the unfairness of the life he was suffering in, but moments like this were precious because he was able to put all that aside because of losing himself in the love he felt growing for this young amputee.

Den wasn't anywhere to be seen so it was just the two of them, everyone else was asleep. Al wondered if maybe he should get Ann a coat or blanket, he figured she would tell him if she got cold. They cold just come in then anyway so it didn't really matter in the end. They had taken the picture before dinner and Mr. Barton had even taken one of the five of them, which they were all looking forward to seeing developed. He'd also taken some of Ann and Winry, then each young lady alone, saying every girl should have a photo of herself alone with a lovely flower in her hair and they did have flowers from the garden that they'd put in their locks at the temples.

"You know you look really pretty in the moonlight, what's left of it that is."

Ann giggled and settled onto his lap as he sat down on the bench.

"I'm glad you think so. I've felt so ugly ever since I lost my leg, it's just hard to think of myself as pretty. Winry was telling me how lucky I am to have such high cheekbones and full lips, but I don't see it that way. Uncle Jerry sure embarrassed me though, with all his stories about my most embarrassing or in his eyes humorous moments. I could have lived without that."

Al chuckled, "I rather enjoyed those stories. It was nice to see you smiling even if I knew it was partially because you were blushing over what he was saying. I also thought I saw you blushing when you saw I was hardly able to take my eyes off of you."

Ann clasped his gloved fingers in her own and sighed, "You know how I feel don't you?"

He nodded, he didn't have to hear the words to know what they would sound like.

"Good. I am really going to miss you Alphonse. I'm glad you and Ed didn't object to Auntie Pinako getting the camera out. It meant a lot to Winry and it means a lot to me too. She loves Edward you know," her voice was low and he could sense she was sad.

"I know. I think he knows too. I wouldn't worry about them, they'll be fine. I'm more worried about you when we leave. Are you going to be all right with this? With knowing we're out there risking our lives to try to get back what we lost?"

Ann sobbed and nodded, throwing her arms around his neck and clutching to him, her shoulders shuddering as her grief was expressed. He held her gently and for some reason began to rock her from side to side. He waited for her sobs to subside a bit before he went on. He knew it upset her to think about but he needed to know she understood the risks involved in what they were trying to do. If it came down to it, if only one of them could live and be restored he'd be the one to make the ultimate sacrifice. He'd come to that decision long ago. And not even the idea of being with her in his flesh and blood body could change it, not if it meant Edward had to sacrifice more of himself, to Al that was an unacceptable exchange and one he wouldn't idly sit by and allow to be made.

"I might not make it back Ann. And if that happened and only Ed were to come home I would want you to try to live a happy life even though I couldn't be here living it with you. I want you to remember the good times we had together and to just try to find love for yourself. Can you promise me you'd try to?"

Ann sobbed again, harder this time but she nodded. He just quietly rocked her and tried to comfort her. After a few minutes she'd calmed down again and she sat back to look up at him.

"Al? Tell me it's going to be ok, I need to know it's going to be ok and that even if you did die and pass from this world that you'd still love me."

He stiffened, how could he tell her that without hurting her more?

"Yes Ann. I would," he answered.

"Then don't have a heavy heart Al. I'm not going anywhere and I want you to remember the good times we had too. Keep them in your mind so that you fight your hardest to find a way where both of you can make it back intact, please Al, try to find a way to make that happen."

"I will Ann, believe me Edward is trying so very hard to find another way. It has to exist and I have faith in him. I just want you to know the situation so that you can try to go on if the worst happens. It's going to be ok so just focus on walking and doing the best you can here while he and I take care of our problem."

She nodded and snuggled against his chest. It wasn't too long before he felt that same comforting warmth from her body touching his suit and when she fell asleep he took it upon himself to get her back into bed. He stood watching her sleep for a few minutes and then he went back to the room he was staying in with his brother and got into bed just letting his thoughts drift aimlessly. He knew they would be leaving shortly and he really wished they could stay. Edward turned and moaned in his sleep as Al imagined running around the yard here with Ann. That was as much as he could allow himself to imagine and it made the young man sad thinking that he couldn't act upon the feelings of his heart.

xoxox

Thank you all for taking time to keep on reading and submitting reviews. That is how I stay motivated, reading back over them when I am feeling a block. I was blocked at the opening bit and hope I did it justice to get the point across that Ann was much more comfortable with Mr. Barton now that she'd had some time to be around him again and not think about the loss of her grandfather. I hope that everyone is enjoying the angsty romance developing between Ann and Al as I am loving writing it. Getting to explore what it's like for Al is part of what made me begin this fic.


	10. Busting Out A Barn

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Empathy Chapter Ten: Busting Out A Barn

xoxox

The next morning the carpenter's crew began arriving early, the supplies were being delivered and the head carpenter was going over plans with Mr. Barton. They set up a table out back and that was where their base of operations was. Ed had offered to help with the foundation so that was fast work. Everyone had watched in awe as he'd transmuted the ingredients for concrete into an already set and cured foundation shaving off a lot of time towards getting the barn completed. Winry had gotten angry about it and they had gone off sparring again, but Ann had a feeling that it was just an excuse to get away from all the activity going on in the yard and be alone.

When lunchtime rolled around that area became calmer as the men took a lunch break. They had gotten a good start with having the beams and basic structure put up. They planned on finishing up in just under a week because of the head start Edward's new foundation had given them. Ann and Al had gone on a walk, though he was carrying her at one point. She'd pushed herself to use one crutch and hold his right arm tight as a second source of stability. He'd gladly helped her and was very proud she was able to go as far as she was now. The ground was uneven and he did his best to help her walk when she'd felt she could.

And then it happened; she slipped and fell down hard. Something snapped in the knee and she cried out as Al did his best to help her fall without hurting herself. She seemed to be all right moments later, and he helped her sit. That was when it became obvious something had gone wrong with her hip joint in addition to the knee as it was loosely moving, it's main support bolt perhaps had snapped during the fall. Lucky for them though, they weren't that far from the house.

"Are you ok Ann? Let me help you."

"I'm fine, but the automail isn't. Dammit I got my foot in a patch of soft earth from an old rabbit hole or something and lost my balance big time. I felt my leg snap right before I fell as I tried to regain my balance. Are you ok Al?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but look at your pretty bracelet. The stones…"

He left the sentence hanging, as the obvious didn't have to be said. Ann nodded and Al reached to her wrist and took off the remaining chain. He placed it on the ground next too the fragments of the broken crystals and began drawing a transmutation circle around it. Ann sat there quietly, stunned at the lovely blue light that Al generated as he reassembled the broken stones back together as perfectly as they'd been before the fall. He handed it back to Ann and held her hands. They sat there a moment as Ann recovered her composure.

"Thank you Alphonse. My grandfather made it for me for my thirteenth birthday. It is priceless to me," She then clipped it back on her wrist before moving to stand, then she leaned down and kissed the top of his helmet and said, "And so are you."

Al felt all tingly and warm, part of it was the afternoon sun having warmed his armor, but the tingly waves of happiness were all from the gratitude his sweetheart had shown him. He'd never felt loved before other then the brotherly sisterly love he felt from Edward and Winry. But now that their relationship had changed and grown he felt it was nice to find at last one place in himself where he was changing; the heart. It may be a heart of steel, but it beat stronger when Ann was around. He just wished he could fix her hip, but he wasn't confident enough to do such a thing on the spur of the moment if at all. It was far smarter to get her back to Winry as soon as possible.

_I want to burn this in my memory forever. That loving look in your eyes as we sit here right now. To know that smile is there because I did something to save something important to you that was broken long before its time. _

He thought that was the case with him also; that it hadn't been his time to go and there was more life yet for him to live once they got their bodies back to normal. Part of him knew he should say something, but he didn't yet. He just stood up and then picked her up to begin the walk back to the Rockbell house. As he did so he looked across the valley to the place his childhood home had stood and had a thought. Of being flesh and blood and living there with Ann while Edward and Winry raised their own family across from them in the Rockbell home.

"Ann? I have been thinking about something, I know I have to leave, but the part of me that wants to say this is winning over the part of me that thinks it's not fair to say something like this and leave you like I have to," Al stopped walking and turned to look down at her face, "I love you and I want you to be my wife and live here with me in Rizenbul for the rest of our lives. I love you Ann Smitten."

Tears formed in her eyes and she smiled, her rosy cheeks uplifted in a huge grin as she moved to put her arms around his neck.

"I know you do Alphonse Elric. And once you come home to me I will gladly become your wife, because I love you too. I understand, I didn't want to come outright with that either out of fear of upsetting you. But Al? I had a dream last night. About us. Let's sit down and talk a bit what do you say?"

"I can keep walking, you need attention only Winry and Auntie Pinako can give. Go ahead and tell me about your dream, _my princess_."

Ann blushed a deep scarlet before she cleared her throat and relaxed in his competent grip as he resumed walking.

"We were walking along here and I hadn't seen this area yet so seeing it looking like my dream around here is kind of freaky. Anyway, the important thing about it was about us. I dreamt about us holding hands and being happy in love like your brother and my new sister Winry are. In my dream you kissed me and it was so wonderful. It was the first thing you did. It's like this dream was of you coming home. Edward was there too but it focused on us."

All nodded, "Sounds really interesting. I was sitting in bed after I'd laid you to rest in yours and I was imagining being with you; just as you described. I'm not ashamed to admit that in my mind last night I didn't imagine saying hello and being shy. I took you right into my arms and kissed you."

The weight of what he'd said began sinking in and Ann couldn't help but to cry, although to Al they seemed like tears of happiness.

"Does that bother you Ann? I honestly think that we both want to be together so badly that for that moment last night we really _were_. I can't explain it, but I feel so connected to you on so many levels. Especially then. Ed is right, it's a incredible feeling being in love."

"No it doesn't bother me at all. I feel the same way. You understand me better then anyone I've ever met. I feel so safe in your arms and I love the face of your soul. I see you in these eyes, reflected in my mind's eye. I hope that my prayers added to those of Auntie Pinako and my big sister **can** help you. Help you because of the emotional intent behind them are only the pure desire to help you stay strong when times are hard. The fact that those saying the prayers are connected to you and love you wanting only the best resolution to this current state of both of your lives. That might work the same way it worked when you held me on your lap that first time and we awakened the phantom from its slumber."

He considered her thoughts, _It makes sense to me. That thoughts are energy, like the essence of our very souls even. I have to believe that I am the true Alphonse Elric, I am and we are going to get my body back. If I didn't have a soul then I couldn't have this deep of a connection with her. And I couldn't use alchemy could I? I should never have doubted you brother._

"I think you are onto something. Something that is leading me to come to terms with something that has been bothering me for years. Thank you Ann. My brother's extreme fear of losing me and desperate need to save me **did** indeed save me."

Ann looked at him realizing what the implications were of what Al had just said.

"Al? You questioned your existence didn't you? Whether or not it is truly your soul, is that what has been weighing you down? I believe you're the real Al. You came here holding your dying brother, he did desperately want to save you and in turn you desperately wanted to save him. I don't know if an artificial person would be able to have that kind of emotion, I can see why you were sad the other day and I'm glad that you're coming to terms with this because I know it's really you Al. I don't know anything about alchemy, but as far as I can see, there is a wonderful soul held within the armor and it's all you."

"I know the truth now, thanks to finding it with you Ann. I'm sorry you fell, but that happens as you're getting used to walking again. Ed always says the hardest part is not feeling the ground beneath the foot. You're definitely getting the hang of it though."

They came upon the workmen and Winry immediately made her way over obviously concerned seeing Al carrying Ann and her one crutch. Al braced himself for a tongue lashing and hoped Ann would be all right as Winry was bound to flare her anger up over the broken joints in the automail.

"What happened? Good grief Ann are you all right? You should have had two crutches. What were you two thinking?"

Winry was frowning and Al sighed, "I'm sorry Winry, Ann wanted to go for a walk without both crutches and we were fine honest. It's just she got her foot caught in a rabbit hole."

"That's right Winry, I wasn't doing anything stupid, I just didn't see the hole until my foot was trapped in it. I'm sorry I broke it," Ann frowned knowing how much effort Winry and Pinako had put into the automail already, she dreaded making them go to anymore trouble.

"Oh it's ok Ann, as long as you're not hurt otherwise. It will be all right, let's get you inside and I'll go get granny."

Winry smiled and took the crutch from Al, then she turned around and walked ahead of them. He still had her in his arms, so he was very careful with her as he entered the house. Pinako was already in the workroom, so he greeted her when they entered the room.

"Hi Auntie Pinako. Ann fell and broke the leg. Where should I put her?"

"Well hello you two. The couch would be best with the leg side up. Winry is getting the tools we need so just relax. She said you didn't get hurt so that's good. I can't tell you my dear how many times I had to work on Edward's leg when he was training with it. You're doing really well to be able to stand and walk with crutches for most of the day. It's because you worked so hard before, getting your body used to bearing weight that way again with the non powered limb."

Ann grinned proudlyat Pinako, "Yes I believe that too. I listened to you when you said that I had to take it slow and just gradually increase the time I was up on crutches. I know at first I couldn't even do that, just a few rounds on the parallel bars was enough to knock the wind out of me, but now I can whiz around them and do so much more. I admit I probably shouldn't have gone without both crutches, I just wanted to walk holding Al's arms instead of a crutch Auntie."

The old woman came over and bent down to hug the young amputee.

"You're such a sweet girl Ann. You're doing fine. Don't worry about this, it will break again but probably not for awhile. I understand about wanting to progress further and faster. But why don't you restrict the one crutch use to just around the house and yard here so that you don't have to worry about any more rabbit holes?"

They all chuckled, Al and Pinako both remembering times Ed had broken his leg during training and how many times it had happened because he hadn't seen a hole beneath the cover of grass on a trail he might have strayed too far from. Ed wasn't here though, he'd gone to take the film in to be developed from their time spent here. They'd finished up the remaining photos this morning, taking one of the barn and one with the crew working. He left after lunch and would be back a little before dinner. Ann thought she'd have to take a nap. It would be hard to get through the fixing of the automail and she was sure she'd need rest afterwards.

Al stayed there holding her hand the entire time, though most of it wasn't painful. When it was turned back on she cried out and inevitably lost herself in the pain, only Al held her safety net offering her much needed strength to get through it. After Pinako and Winry both had left them to get things in order for dinner, Al picked up Ann and took her to her room. He stayed with her awhile until she dozed off and then he left her sleeping peacefully. As he came out he saw Ed had made it back and he laughed. He wondered how he would react to his asking Ann to marry him.

"Hi Al, how's it going? Heard Ann had a fall today. But you were there so she's all right."

"Hi brother, everything's fine now. Auntie Pinako and Winry fixed her right up. She's resting now."

Ed grinned, "Ah well then why don't we go to our room, I want to give you something."

Winry looked over and raised a curious eyebrow, but she didn't speak as the brothers left the living room to go to their room.

xoxox

Edward sat on the bed and sighed. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two small jewelry boxes. He handed one to Al who opened it with a gasp. Inside was a lovely gold locket, on the back inscribed was "To Ann, with love, Alphonse" and Al didn't know what to say.

"Here see the one I got Winry? I know they would want to have something to put pictures of us in to be close to their hearts. My gift has the same inscription but to Winry from me of course. I hope you don't mind I did this Al. I was thinking about you and wished I had talked about it beforehand but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing that happened when I was passing a jewelry vendor."

Al choked and then slowly he recovered enough that he could talk, "Brother, this is beautiful. I-I can't believe you did this though. I actually told her today that I loved her. I think this will make her very happy Edward, thank you. She'll love it just like Winry will. When shall we give them to them?"

"Well I was thinking about that, I have a photo I was thinking we could cut out our faces from and put them in first and then give them to them later. After dinner in the yard most likely. What do you think?"

Al nodded. It was something he was looking forward to. He told Ed about the way he could feel Ann's warmth and how being with her made him happy. Ed shared how good he felt being open with Winry about his feelings for her. As the two talked about their sweethearts Ed went to his suitcase and looked for the picture he wanted to use to put their faces in the lockets from. They didn't leave the room until it was dinnertime and all the carpenter's crew had long since left.

xoxox

Ed and Winry had left Al and Ann at the bench and gone on another walk. They had found a place they'd played at as children that was nice to sit on. He let her wear his jacket and then after they sat down he reached into his pocket to pull out the black jewelry box which he opened and held out to her. The locket itself was already open showing his face inside. She gasped and lifted it off the backing, turned it over and her eyes filled with tears of happiness upon reading the inscription.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you, I love it."

He blushed, "It's nice, but nowhere as lovely as you are Winry. I wanted to give you something; something to hold onto while we're gone this time. I have a feeling we're going to find the answer soon. I don't know how I know it, but I do."

Winry smiled and reached a hand up to his face,

"Put it on me?"

He nodded and took it from her as she lifted her hair so he could do the clasp. Then as she let her hair down, he reached a hand to her chin and persuaded her with the touch to face him. He gazed into her eyes, seeing the adoration there for him in them made him giddy and light headed as he contemplated kissing her. He didn't have to think about it for long because he found himself moving closer, bringing his lips gently to hers, pressing them against hers as he moved his hand from her chin to bury it in her hair, cupping the side of her head. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him.

The sound of it sent chills up his spine and then before he knew what was happening she was pulling him back on top of her. He went with it and felt his love for her surging within him. Her hands ran the length of his back and lovingly caressed his body overtop of his clothes. The kiss intensified and he felt her arching up against him. He reflexively pressed his hips into her making her moan again into the kiss. He knew they had to stop or else there was going to be trouble. Anyone could walk up and see them like this; it wasn't safe, but the element of danger only added to his excitement as he tilted his head, wrapping his tongue around hers, playing within the confines of their mouths.

She pulled away from the kiss to breathe and he immediately moved to her throat, kissing her pale flawless skin gently at first, but with growing passion as her ragged breathing urged him forward. He didn't like the idea of her getting all dirty and that was the only thing that stopped him from going any further. When she softly whispered his name he stopped and leaned back above her, gazing down into her crystalline blue eyes.

"I love you Winry Rockbell. When I come home to you I will make you my wife. Hold on to that hope as it gives me strength to go on. I've got to get Al back to normal. He could be so happy with Ann here. I just know that we're destined to be happy in the end when we finish what we've set out to do."

Winry reached up and dug her fingers into his hair at his temple as she nodded, wishing he'd keep on kissing her. She craved his touch now and yet she completely understood what made him pause now. That Alphonse couldn't even feel this much physical closeness to Ann because he was without a true body.

"I will hold onto it Edward. I love you too and I will be your wife when you come back to me with your brother fully restored by your side. I know he could be happy with Ann, I see the potential love connection forming there. He is like her prince charming."

Ed nodded and sat up, then helping Winry up he opened his arms to her, "Yes, he is and she is like his princess, as you are mine."

She wasted no time in moving into the welcomed embrace, pressing him against her chest, knowing the effect having her chest in his face would most likely receive. She giggled at his blissful expression, which immediately changed into a shamed blush which made her laugh even harder.

"Oh Ed, let's go inside. I think we should let them have the bench out here again tonight. I'm glad they are getting to know one another. I've been so worried about Alphonse since it's so hard to be where he is at. Seeing them together I can just tell that they were meant for one another. Just like I can tell we were meant for each other."

He nodded and then took her hand into his as they began heading back towards the house. It wouldn't be long before he was lost in his love of her again, but this time it would be in a place that would be safe, like her room most likely. But they would have to be quiet. If he kissed her that would help muffle the sounds of their nighttime adventures. Neither of them wanted to rub salt in either Ann or Al's hearts by showing too much affection.

Especially since both of them knew even the most basic affectionate acts were merely hollow recreations that were a one-sided gesture on Al's behalf. He tried to be as close to normal as one could when disembodied and bound to the suit of armor that had stood guard in their childhood home for as long as he could remember. Now it was the young man's prison and at times Edward felt he was wrong to have not tried harder to get used to living without their mother. If only he had done the right thing and been a good brother to Alphonse instead of protecting him, he'd almost lost him for good. A thought even now was too much for Edward Elric to bear.

Xoxox

"Hi Ann, hi Al," Winry greeted the couple sitting on the bench.

"Hi big sister, hi Edward. I love your necklace! Let me see it please? Al got me one too look!" Ann greeted her adopted sister excitedly, gesturing to an identical locket and chain.

"It's lovely Ann, I see. That is a great photo of you Al. This is the one Ed put in for me," Winry leaned down after opening up the locket.

Ann giggled and stood up to give Winry a big hug.

"I'm so happy that things are going so well. I feel so at home here with all of you. It was awkward with those workers here wasn't it? I didn't want to be seen at all…"

Winry nodded, "Yes it was, but it's for a purpose so keep it in mind that the alchemy freak here saved up a few days at least so that is the less time we'll have to spend with them here."

"Speaking of which machine nut, I was thinking Al, we should wait until the barn is all finished in case we're needed here. We haven't really taken a real vacation in all these years so I don't think a few extra days would make that much of a difference. What do you think Al?"

"Sounds good to me if it's ok with Winry and Auntie Pinako. And you too Ann," Al's voice softened as he said her name.

She blushed and Winry laughed.

"Then it's decided, you'll be staying just about another week. Let's make the most of it then. I'm kind of cold, I think we're going to go inside. You two thinking of staying out here?" asked Winry as she moved to head inside, Ed moving right beside her.

"Yes I think so big sister, I'll be fine though, Al will help me back inside."

Ed and Al nodded at one another, which both young ladies giggled at and then Winry walked off disappearing into the shadows between where the bench was and the area by the house. They sat in silence for awhile and then Ann said she wanted to do something.

"I want to fall asleep with your arms holding me. Would you sleep in bed with me for awhile?"

"Sure. Come here, they ache to hold you right now my princess," and it was true, his arms felt heavy and lifeless, but when he held her in them he felt light and full of life.

Ann smiled and stood up, moving to embrace Al as he was about as tall as she was standing when he was sitting on the bench. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her close as she snuggled against his shoulder with her arms around his neck. He hated that he couldn't kiss her. He was sure Ed and Winry had spent a great deal of time kissing and he hated to admit it, but now that there was someone he wanted to kiss he couldn't. It was almost enough to drive the teen insane. Almost. He was determined to enjoy this time with her and if all he could do was hold her then that was exactly what he'd do.

She'd stood holding him for awhile and then whispered that she was tired from standing and he took her onto his lap. They talked quietly for awhile and then she started to drift off. Al whispered to her that it was time to go inside and she yawned, nodding as she relaxed in his arms. He got her into bed and was about to leave the room when she sat up and looked at him, her eyes showed the same loneliness he'd felt in himself so many nights. He remembered what she'd asked and without speaking he just turned around and then moved to get in bed next to her, laying on his side, laying one arm down for her to settle her head on top of somehow.

She smiled and then lay down, moving her pillow to go over his arm. Then she moved her right leg overtop of Al's right that was touching her automail. He held her close, draping his left arm overtop of her above the comforter they were both under. Long after she'd fallen asleep Al felt her warmth, finding great comfort in it. He also let his mind drift and let his thoughts focus on her and what truly being with her might be like. To be as free as Edward and Winry were to touch one another and express those feelings that bond them to each other. That was something Al could only dream of, at least for now.

xoxox

Thank you again glowing reviews,was just the fuel I needed to whip out this chapter today (4-20-05) so I look forward to your thoughts on the fluff here in chapter 10. I am already onto chapter 11 so hopefully I will get it done in a couple days and get it posted. Thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing the story, I can see the ending in sight and hope you are enjoying it as I am enjoying putting it together.


	11. A Cow, Some Chickens And Horses

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Empathy Chapter Eleven: A Cow, Some Chickens And Horses

xoxox

Al was watching Ann as she was working out in the workroom. She was sweating pretty profusely from walking around with her crutches. Almost a week had passed since the fall and she was doing just fine. Earlier he had walked around the house with her using one crutch and she had impressed everyone as they'd come in contact with them. Mr. Barton had been in the house on a break from final preparations for the barn. The chicken coup was long since done and being loaded with straw for the hens to sleep in and the barn soon would be. All that remained was to load it with straw, supplies and the animals could move into their new home.

Outside the window Al could see a wagon was already unloading bale after bale of the golden yellow stuff that made horses happy. He cringed at the memory of being filled with straw after one of Edward's brilliant schemes to avoid being detected when in the end they'd been detected by Armstrong anyway. It was one time he could remember being glad to not be able to feel through the suit because all that straw would have been unbearable. At least this time no one expected him to get into it. Looking at Ann he thought it was about time for her to take a break. The other two horses had arrived and the whole place was full of commotion as people worked to get things ready and meet their self-imposed deadline.

"Hey Ann? What do you say we go outside and check out the barn? I can carry you if you want."

"I'm so tired I think I'll just let you Alphonse. Thank you. I'm exhausted. Let me change clothes first, in fact I am going to hop in the shower so why don't you go on down there without me for the moment. I can always make it out when I am ready to."

Al nodded and then he turned and left her there. He was not too happy about it, but understood she'd want to take a shower to get cleaned up before going outside with so many people out there. He chastised himself for not thinking about that first. He got nervous when she didn't come out right away so he went back to peek around the corner at Ann, who to his horror, was doing something he knew she _knew_ she shouldn't be.

_Oh gods if she falls now…Please Ann stop doing that! Don't fall please don't. You have to get used to a cane first before walking without something to help stabilize yourself!_

"Wow does this feel incredible. Someday I will be able to do this with nothing. I will dance again and with Al too."

Upon hearing that, all his fear dissipated and Al smiled at her as both hands came back to rest in front of her on the bars. He silently backed away and then let out a sigh of relief. It was fine if she was just testing herself but if she hurt herself doing something like that he'd be upset with himself for leaving her alone even if that had been what she wanted. He went out through the kitchen towards the back of the house, greeting Pinako on his way through. She was working on dinner and Winry was outside with Ed and Den watching all the activity.

"Hi Al," Edward called out to his brother.

"Hi Edward, hi Winry."

"Hi Al, how's it going?" asked the cheerful blonde engineer.

"Just fine. Ann is taking a shower and then I think she will be coming out back."

Then the threesome fell silent just observing all the men working together fluidly. Something that was as interesting to watch as it was productive. They were all still absorbed in it when Ann came out twenty minutes later. Al noticed her first and then Winry and Ed saw her coming. She was using her crutches and moving along to the table where they were all sitting already. There were a lot of animal noises coming from the barn and Ann was obviously excited that it had all come together so quickly.

"Thank you all so much for making this happen. I know it might sound odd, but it feels more like my home now. You wait until I make you an omelet once the hens start _laying_ big sister. It is awesome. And the cow, Willa is a real sweetheart. I thought I saw her around earlier. Did you want to have a corral made too Winry? So we could ride Lady and Boots?"

Winry nodded, "I'm sure we could use something now so that the cow and the horses could run around. Maybe a fenced in area like a pasture would suit both purposes?"

Ann grinned, "That's a better idea! It will be great. But I won't be pushing to ride either horse anytime soon. You can though."

Winry shook her head; "No I'll wait until you can take me riding. It will be more fun that way."

Mr. Barton came over and held a hand out to Ann, "Good to see you my dear, come give me a hug. I'm so proud of you, seeing you up and about does my heart good."

Ann stood up and smiled, she took his hand and waited as he moved to embrace her. She giggled and he chuckled as they patted each other's backs. Then he released her, waved and was gone. He was leaving in the morning unless something came up to make him stay. Which Ann didn't think anything would. They could easily get the fencing done themselves and besides Jerry had his own family to get back to. This was the ending of his partnership with the Smitten family, but he wouldn't forget Ann. Of that she had no doubt. He'd been part of her life for too long and she genuinely felt strong family bonds with him and his wonderful family. The same feeling she was getting about Ed, Winry and Pinako, though her feelings for Alphonse were much deeper then any she'd ever known before.

Most of the crew that was still left began leaving when Pinako called everyone in for dinner. She'd made a lovely stew with some sourdough bread. Slowly they'd filed into the house as the aroma of freshly baked bread and stew that had cooked from well into the wee hours of the morning as Pinako had begun preparing it last night. It was meant to be a celebration for the animal's first real night in the new barn; that and a send off to Jerry. Winry had baked an apple pie for the occasion so it would definitely be a meal to remember. Al had grown used to going back outside and just using the time to think while everyone else was eating.

He was sitting on the bench when he heard Ann coming out. He didn't have to turn to know it was her either. He could tell from the sounds of her gait as she made her way over to him. She called out to him and he turned to wave at her as she came over. He wasn't feeling especially sad, but he knew that this would be one of their last nights together and that made it harder to deal with. She came over and sat down, putting her crutches on the ground beside her.

"It sure is pretty out when the sun is almost gone and the evening is about to begin. You know I was thinking it would be really fun to have a swing out here. I am going to talk to Winry about it. What do you think of that idea Al?"

"I think it'd be neat to have one out here," he began, reaching for her hand before going on. "I want you to know that every night I will be holding that photo of you Mr. Barton took of you for me; every night and thinking about you as I look up at the evening sky."

Ann took his hand into hers and replied, "Just as I will take the one of us together right here on this very bench. I will bring it out here and think about you Alphonse. I will miss you so much, it's just not fair that you have to leave…"

Al put an arm around her shoulders and encouraged her to lean into him, "Don't worry Ann. It won't be forever. It will work out, you'll see. Meeting you and getting to know you has been the best experience of my life."

"Mine too. Which is why I am going to have such a hard time letting you go quietly."

Ann buried her face against his hard metal chest and Al sighed, he didn't want to leave either and he knew Ed didn't want to go. But they had no choice. They had to go and the sooner they left the sooner they would make it back or so he hoped.

"I don't want to go Ann, but I need to. We have to finish this. Do you think you can let go long enough to let me find the answers to my problem and Ed's? It could end up leading to you getting your leg back as well you know."

She squeezed him tighter, though he couldn't really feel it.

"Ok, I'll try to be strong for you. Because I know you want me to be strong for Winry too."

Al nodded and she smiled, tears fell from her eyes though she wasn't sobbing. Just then Al's keen hearing picked up the sounds of footsteps, he recognized them as belonging to his brother so he didn't react until it was obvious Ed was coming. He loosened his hold on Ann and she sat back, quickly wiping her cheeks. Ed came over and wished them both a good evening. The lightening bugs were back after being gone for a few days and after returning his greeting they all looked over by the field near the barn where the majority of the blinking bugs were to be seen floating through the air. They almost seemed to be trying to fly through the barn as if it were still a field, randomly and yet still drawn to the newly constructed building.

After a little while Winry appeared and she joined the group but she'd brought a blanket. The same one that was being used outside so much over the past two weeks. She spread it out and then sat down, with Edward joining her. They sat watching the sky grow dark and the light from the bugs appearing brighter as it got darker outside. The only sounds were the faint conversation Pinako and Jerry were carrying on inside, where every so often you could hear their laughter and it was comforting. The animals would make noises every so often too, which was something they all were still getting used to in addition to the sight of the barn itself.

There was just nothing to be said so they just sat there in silence for awhile, until finally Edward asked Winry if she wanted to go for a walk to stretch their legs. She agreed and the two of them were off leaving Ann and Al alone on the bench. They sat in silence for awhile longer until Al moved and Ann took the hint to get on his lap so they could be closer. He just put his arms around her and sighed. He knew Winry and Ed were having just as hard of a time preparing to say goodbye as he was trying to resolve himself to say goodbye to Ann and all the comfort being with her offered.

xoxox

As they were about to settle down on a log Ed had dragged out there, he held a hand up and asked her to wait. Then he clapped his hands together and used the blue light energy that came from his hands to transmute a wooden bench from the log making Winry smile. Ever since he'd admitted his true feelings for her their arguments over their unique abilities were no longer full of the trumped up drama they used to use to express what feelings they could to each other. There was no need for all the theatrics anymore, and now they sat together on the bench. Ed transmuted a finger into a carving knife with which he carved a heart in the wood of the bench and put "Ed Loves Winry 4Ever" inside the heart outline which made the young blonde smile from ear to ear.

"You're just full of surprises tonight. So are you going to do one for Al and Ann?"

"Do you think I should or just leave it for him to do with her like I just did for you?" He said softly, reaching over to her chin with his flesh and blood hand, rubbing his thumb along her jaw line gently tracing it as he waited for her answer.

"I think leaving it for him to do is the best thing. But you have to tell him about this bench _first_ so they can come out here tomorrow."

He nodded and then stared into her eyes waiting for that silent permission to kiss her. Removing his hand from her face he returned his finger to normal and then reached back to her face again and saw what he was looking for, so he leaned his face over to hers and right as their lips touched he closed his eyes. Winry reached a hand around his neck and pulled him over closer. It was a sweet kiss, a gentle one where nothing else around them mattered, all that did was that they were alone together right now and wanted to make the most of that time alone.

He pulled away from the kiss to invite her onto his lap. She giggled and then stood up to get situated on his lap. He giggled along with her surprised at how nice it was when she settled down onto him. She was wearing a summer dress so it was just her bare legs against his leather pants. He put his arms around her and then they were kissing again, much more passionately this time, unconcerned that they could have an unwelcome observer. The odds were that they'd be fine and even though they both knew it, the feeling of being so vulnerable out in the open as they were enhanced the excitement between them.

The heat grew unbearable and Ed couldn't help but to move his mouth down her exposed neck making the young woman gasp and whisper his name softly. He felt her shudder as he bit down into her flesh, while his hands ran around her back. She threw her head back and moaned softly which only served to inflame the young alchemist. He desperately wanted to be with her right now, right here but wasn't sure that it would be all right. After all people were still awake just a thousand feet away. When she whimpered his name again he no longer cared if it was all right, he just had to have her.

"Winry," he whispered, "Oh sweet Winry. How I want you so badly right now."

She opened her eyes and looked back at him, her gaze seemed far away as if she were seeing them both in another place or something.

"I want you too Edward, so bad I could cry."

That was all he could stand, suddenly he was kissing her again fiercely, as the rest of the world around them faded away into the darkness of the evening.

xoxox

"They've been gone awhile Al, I hope everything is all right. I'm sure we'd have heard something if something was wrong."

"I know we would have. Are you getting tired?"

Ann yawned and nodded, resting her head against Al's chest plate again. He continued stroking her hair and thought about how much he cared about her. She sighed and shifted on his lap and he wondered if she was truly comfortable.

"Do you want to get up?"

She shook her head and sighed again, "No, I never want to get up. I want to sit here with you forever Alphonse."

"I wish we could, but that won't help us find the stone. Maybe you should get some rest Ann."

"No not unless you come in with me and I think I just heard Uncle Jerry laughing so I doubt we could pull that off while their both awake. I don't think Auntie Pinako minds I am sure she is well aware of the fact you've spent a few nights in my room with me."

He nodded, he was certain she knew and didn't mind either. It wasn't hard to figure out that Al had some serious feelings for the young brunette and he doubted that fact had eluded even Mr. Barton as he'd had his arm around Ann numerous times that he had come across them sitting and talking together.

"I'm sure neither one of them minds Ann. But are you sure you want me to stay in your room again tonight? I have to wonder if that isn't making you sleep badly."

"I'm sleeping just fine if you're there. It's nice to not be alone when I wake up but if you would rather be alone I'll understand."

How could he bear to be alone anymore? He knew the first night after leaving that they would both be missing this place and worse yet, be missing Ann and Winry pretty badly. He just hoped he could be comforting to Ed through that because he knew how much he wanted things to work with Winry and that was why he had always kept everything bottled up. Ed didn't have to admit it to him that he was afraid of what her reaction would be and he knew rejection would have devastated him.

"I want to be right next to you Ann, I was just worried it was affecting your sleep by me being in bed with you."

Al thought about how that sounded and fought the urge to laugh out of nervousness. Ann yawned again and nodded.

"I sleep just fine with you there Alphonse. Please stay with me again tonight."

There was no way he could refuse, he knew that she needed to spend time with him like this as much as he needed to be with her. Their time together was almost done and he knew that they would have to go in different directions with their lives. Even if she found someone else and moved away, the memory of being with her would get him through the rough times ahead and for that he felt he owed her so much. She'd helped him to see that there was no doubting it. He was not like those other things they'd encountered at lab 5; he was not an artificial human being and he had feelings just like everyone else. He had her to thank for that realization.

"All right, I will Ann. Don't worry. I won't go anywhere tonight. Are you ready to head inside? I think the light went out from the living room so I bet Auntie Pinako and Mr. Barton both are not sitting out there any more. Since he has to leave tomorrow I bet he went to bed early."

Ann nodded and sighed as he stood up with her in his arms. The warm feeling he got at time like this filled his being with love. As he entered the quiet house he prayed that it wouldn't be four years until he regained his body, he didn't think he could hang on for another four long years of this torture. But if that was what it took then that was what they'd do. He opened her bedroom door and then went inside, putting her down on her bed. She sat up rubbing her eyes and then she stood up reaching for his hand.

"I need to get a nightgown. Can you help me over to the dresser Al?"

He nodded and then helped her get to it, where she opened the top drawer, pulling out a white cotton nightgown. He helped her get back to the bed and then he turned away from her about to leave the room when she called out to him.

"Don't leave Al. I want you to see me change, I have nothing to hide from you."

"Change? Uh-into what? Oh you mean, no, really you don't have to-"

Al couldn't continue talking because Ann had taken off her dress, letting it fall to the floor, her hands folded modestly over her chest as she smiled at him. Al fell over onto the floor too stunned for words, his eyes locked onto her skin and the striking difference her automail was against her flesh and bone. She had on cute pink panties and was blushing under his gaze.

_It doesn't matter, you are beautiful to me even if you don't see it I see it enough for both of us._

Ann laughed, "Why are you embarrassed? I'm not. You're the first person to see me like this Alphonse. Look at me, I want you to know just who you have waiting here for you."

He apologized and pulled himself up from the floor giggling nervously and then found he couldn't stop. Ann gave him a hurt look and just waited for the hysteria to pass so he could tell her what was so damned funny right at this very moment.

"Oh Ann, I'm sorry it's not you-I just thought about how stupid I must have looked falling over like this. I'm sorry. I was **not** laughing at you, I'm just not sure why I am embarrassed but I am. I'm sorry. You do know I think you're beautiful don't you?" He couldn't make himself look at her face, but part of him really wanted to, leaving his emotions all over the place as he stared at her feet.

"Oh, it's all right. I thought you were just thinking what I did was funny and it hurt. I think I understand though. I sometimes laugh when I get nervous too."

She sighed and went to pull the nightgown over her head and didn't realize Al had come up behind her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders. She'd grabbed the nightgown so both her hands were full of cloth and Al wished he wasn't in this position in one way and in another he was counting his lucky stars to have found a girl so sweet and loving that she would bare herself to him body and soul like she had.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Ann. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. I'd blame it on hormones but I don't really have those at the moment so it's just my own fault. Please forgive me. If you want me to look at your beautiful body then turn around, I'm right here."

He meant it too. Even if he had to hit himself in the head he would not laugh about this. He waited and slowly she turned around, standing there in front of him, her body barely showing up mostly the outline of it was distinctly visible because of the lack of light. But he saw enough to love her even more for having the courage to do something like this. He realized it wasn't just for him, that it was for herself too. She needed to know she was still very attractive despite losing a leg and the presence of automail.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Ann, your curves are perfect and your skin is so radiant in this light. What do you want to do now? Do you want to put that on now and let me hold you like I so badly want to?"

He held her shoulders firmly and waited.

"No, skip it, just hold me now if you're going to Al. Or leave. Whatever you want to do."

Al could hear the hurt in her voice and he dropped to his knees in front of her, reaching to her hands.

"Ann, I'm sorry I upset you. I'll go if that is what you honestly want. I just did not expect you to do this and I have never looked upon so lovely a person as yourself. Please let me make it up to you, name it and it's yours," he pleaded with her.

She sighed and pulled her hands away from his and pulled the nightgown over her head and turned away from him. He could see her shoulders shaking and felt beyond despicable for not being able to control himself and obviously upsetting her so badly. He got up and went for the door. He heard her getting into her bed and then he sadly reached for the knob.

"Don't go Al. Please stay. It's my fault, I just wanted to show you how much I love you is all and to show you that I'm not afraid of you regardless of the state of your own body; how can I when you see the state of my own body? That's what I wanted to show you, I know it's stupid, and entirely my fault. Forgive me for startling you like that?"

He turned around and was at her side in seconds flat.

"Oh Ann don't feel bad. It's just my inexperience bothers me sometimes and I was afraid of what seeing you half naked would make me feel. But I can deal with it. Don't worry. It's you that I'm worried about. You don't have to do anything to get my attention, you know that right?"

He waited until she nodded before going on, "Then don't be silly and think that I don't find you attractive when I do. I love you Ann, just the way you are, you don't have to do anything because nothing can change that."

She smiled and hugged him, then they settled down on the bed and she got comfortable. He sat there thinking about it some more, why had seeing her freaked him out so badly? Was it just because he couldn't touch her and that was probably what both of them needed most, to touch and feel each other. He could see the effect the changes in his brother's relationship with Winry. They both seemed happier and calmer, while as nice as it was being this close to Ann it left him with a somewhat heavy heart.

_I just have to believe we're going to do it. We're going to make it back here intact. We just have to. _

He thought to himself ruefully, as her breathing became rhythmic as sleep took hold of her. She'd moved to position one of his hands over her hip where she had one hand resting on top of Al's and he focused on what it was like to lie in bed before. He imagined taking her in his arms and kissing her all over. Inside, right in his core Alphonse Elric felt such longing to be with her that it was like the calm he usually felt was all twisted into a knot that only Ann could release. He wondered what she smelled like; but like everything else, trying to recall things vividly wasn't possible for the young alchemist. He'd had to be content with just vague images and no real connection to anything on a tactile level.

_I certainly feel you though Ann. I feel the strength of your spirit and the heat of your soul. When I get my body back I will never leave you again._

She turned so that her back was against his chest and in her sleep pulled his hand to her chest. Al choked when she whispered his name and shifted back against him. It made him feel good to have her dreaming about him, but he wondered if in her dreams it was his true body she saw or if it was his current appearance she was off with somewhere. He wanted to memorize every inch of her face so that when they were apart he would be able to see her in his daydreams for lack of a better term. He let his mind drift as the hours passed, just watching her sleeping.

xoxox

To everyone who reviewed, thank you all so much for the continuing encouragement. I can't tell you how inspiring it is to see that something you wrote is being read and enjoying as intended by other fans of the show it was written in honor of. Please leave any thoughts about it in a review or email.


	12. On The Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Empathy Chapter Twelve: On The Inside

xoxox

Mr. Barton said his farewells a little after they'd had breakfast and they'd all sighed in relief that the fast pace of the last week was finally at an end. The early afternoon sky was clear as a bell; the extreme blueness of it made everything else look even more intense like the green of the tall grass blowing in the breeze. Al had asked Ed to go with him to talk and they'd left Winry and Ann in the barn. Ed hadn't questioned why Al had seemed disturbed and he hoped he wasn't having problems with Ann, not when he'd just found how good acceptance feels when you feel like you're unworthy of it from others.

They went into the room they were staying in, though neither young man had woken up there. Not that Al slept, but he never left Ann's side, just watched her sleeping and thinking about how much she meant to him. When Al had the door closed he sighed heavily and looked down at the floor. Ed got the feeling he was definitely down about something to do with Ann, so he sat down and waited for Al to open up. Whatever was going on maybe it was something he could help him through.

Al came over and sat down on the bed across for his older brother and then he wrung his hands nervously.

"Brother? I need to talk to you about something. Something you can't tell anyone about; I wouldn't even tell you if it hadn't bothered me. The way I reacted to what happened really bothered me."

Ed nodded, "Sure Alphonse, I know we've had our share of secrets from each other in the past and I hated how it put a wedge between us. Let me help if I can, that's what brothers do, help each other," he reached over to Al's knee and put his right hand there.

Al looked out the window towards the barn and the trees where they liked to sit on the blanket under, talking endlessly or sitting in comfortable silence because they didn't need to speak all the time. Sometimes words were unable to do what only eye contact and body language could.

"Well, I've told Ann how I feel and I've been really honest about what could happen if things go bad. Like maybe only one of us or maybe neither of us makes it back…She's told me her feelings too and they run as deeply as mine brother."

"Then what's wrong Al?"

"Well I have been staying in her room at night. I know you had to have noticed because I know you're with Winry," Ed choked and Al went on, "Don't worry about it brother, I know you're meant to be together. But what about me? What if we can't get my body back and I never get the chance to live?"

"That's what's wrong? You're afraid you won't ever get to really feel her touch or to kiss her isn't that so?" Ed said, sitting back, crossing his legs watching his brother.

Al nodded, "Yes that is part of it. But more then that, last night she-uh, she embarrassed me big time and I did something so stupid Edward. I don't know what to say. She wanted to show me her body. Stood there with nothing but the cutest little pink panties…"

At that Ed broke out laughing, falling back on the bed covering his mouth to try to stifle his shocked laughter at his brother's confession including a description of her under garments.

"Oh god Al I didn't need to know all this!"

Al took an offensive posture from his seat, glaring at his sibling, "Shut up for once will you? I'm not done yet! _I laughed_ **ok**? Not like you just did, you moron. But laughed because I was so damned _embarrassed_ I didn't know what to do. **Help me** Edward, don't _laugh_ at me!"

At that Ed calmed down immediately and held his hands up apologetically, "I'm sorry for laughing, I just thought that you were going in another direction with that. So you laughed? Damn Al that is pretty bad. The girl was standing in front of you, in _pink underwear_ no less and you laughed. I thought I saw something in her expression this morning, but I took it as being because she knows we're leaving soon."

"You're **not** _helping_ here Ed. I told her I was sorry and she said she laughed when she was nervous sometimes but I know it hurt her feelings. What hurt me most was knowing how she must be so very soft to hold, while this armor is so hard and unyielding. I still don't know how she could _stand_ to let me lay in bed with her let alone even trying to guess that she might do what she did last night."

Ed's jaw dropped, "You're kidding right? Alphonse you weren't actually in her bed when she was _sleeping_, were you?"

Al nodded and reached out and whacked Ed on the right arm and held another threatening stance yet remained seated.

"What the hell does it have to **do** with _anything_? We're not doing what **you** and Winry are and even if I had my _real_ body I wouldn't do anything like that. _Kiss her_ yes, but I couldn't sleep in the same bed with her. When I am like this what the hell does it matter? It's the closest I've been to a person since being tied to this metal shell," he dropped his hands and slumped down hanging his hands down between his knees looking totally defeated yet the only enemy in the room was himself.

"You're right Al, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry. I just had no idea how close you two have become. We're going to get your body back and come back here to live. I promise you that we will. Don't worry about Ann. She obviously loves you a lot to want to be so close to you. I'm sorry that you can't know what it's like to feel her hand in yours, but you will someday little brother. I'll fight like hell to make it happen."

Al nodded, "Thanks Edward. I was looking for hope and have found it again with you. Is it the most wonderful thing to kiss someone you love?"

"Yes Alphonse, it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. Since you brought it up earlier, there is something I want to say. If one of us doesn't make it back, say me for example, if we succeed in getting your body back I would want you to come home and live your life. Could you do that for me Al?"

Al gasped, "Brother what are you saying?"

"You **know** what I'm saying. If it comes down to it, I got you into this and I am going to get you out of it even if it means my own life. That is why I told Winry how I felt. Just in case I never get to see her again she'll know how much I loved her and have memories of our time together from this trip."

"You are talking about what that _thing_ said at lab 5 aren't you? That there's no way around it, that it takes life to make life. It's different with this because we're both _alive_, so maybe it won't need that to get our bodies restored."

Edward nodded and sighed.

_That's exactly what I was referring to and if it comes down to it I'll die before I see you stuck in that armor for the rest of your life. I just hope you'd get your entire body back and not just get as much as I have. You shouldn't have to go through the pain of having automail._

"Well that just isn't acceptable brother. But yet the time Scar nearly killed us, the way you were ready to die if he'd just leave me alone doomed to live like this presumably until the seal wore away with time; that _should_ have shown me that I was **not like** those other things after the stone. You didn't have time to plan it out as that madman Tucker must have with his sick lab of horrors. All I can say is thank god this suit was there for you to do this or I'd have been lost leaving _you_ alone."

Ed nodded again, "That was why I didn't understand why you could have seriously thought you **weren't** the _real_ Alphonse, why would I do something like that anyway? You know that bastard Tucker was insane even before he was transformed. I'm really sorry about all that Al."

Al sat up straight and reached over with his foot and gently kicked his brother's metal one.

"Don't be. I told you there is something wrong with me and I meant it. It's damn depressing to be stuck in here and yet I keep going on because of you and the promise that we made to each other to get back what we each lost. I don't see how that has changed, _'live and be content while we can, live to research more alchemy until someday we can get our bodies back'._ That is the way we do things and seeing you content with Winry does my heart good, just as much as my being content and happy to be with Ann. I am sure you've seen how happy it makes me and it must make you feel good."

"It does Al. It does. I just needed to say that just in case something happened and only you got out, to just let Winry know how much I loved her and for you to live your life to the fullest. That is what would make dying worthwhile to me."

"Stop talking like that Ed, we're going to get your arm and leg back so stop thinking like that, that one of us isn't going to make it back. We both will. Have faith in that and let's enjoy our last two days here. Thanks for listening, I really needed to get that off my chest because I felt so horrible about it."

"Don't worry about it Al, she isn't upset about it, more just the fact that we're leaving, I'm sure. I know Winry and I will spend this time together so you should be with Ann. You obviously worked it out last night if you stayed in there all night with her again."

"Yes it did work out all right. I just hated that I upset her."

"All that matters is that she understood about it so let it go. By the way, I made a bench out back there under the big maple tree, take Ann out there, you'll see what I did for Winry. You can carve your own message to her in it before we leave and they can look back on when we were here. What do you say we get out there and see if we can help them in the barn?"

All stood up and nodded, "Thanks brother, I'll make sure I have a knife to do it with when I take her out there."

They both laughed and then both young men headed outside to rejoin their sweethearts. Even though they had agreed to find another way where they both could win, each brother was thinking about saving the other and thinking about how bad it would be if it was a worst case scenario and each hoping it would never come to that.

xoxox

It was after dinner when everyone gathered in the living room and Edward and Alphonse were telling Winry, Ann and Pinako about the duel he'd had facing off against Col. Mustang. They had the three women laughing and almost crying in hysteria as they got to the part where Ed thought he'd had the advantage. Then the room fell silent as he relayed how it had ended up with him looking up at Mustang while he seemed that he was somewhere else entirely then getting called off as a draw. Some time else. He didn't say it but he'd figured Mustang was reliving something to do with the war in the Eastern War and with the Ishbal Massacre.

_I haven't been able to look that man in the face ever since Dr. Marcoh told us what he did about him being the man who'd been ordered to kill the Rockbells; Winry's parents. At least that psychopath Basque Gran, who made the order is dead by Scar's own hand. That is vengeance enough for all who that bastard had a hand in killing over the years._

Ed had paused after wrapping up his tale, "So it took us ages to finish cleaning up. Pretty extreme eh?"

Ann nodded, Pinako grinned and Winry pulled out a wrench and half-heartedly threatened Edward with it.

"I swear Edward! If you ever do something so stupid again I will brain you one with this wrench you try me!"

"Like I need to get burned twice. I'm not stupid, I learned I was no match for him in a fair fight, but get me hand to hand and he'd be a goner."

Winry whacked Ed with the wrench from her spot next to him on the couch. He rubbed his head and grimaced at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Oh I think you know. And if you don't consider it a down payment on the next dumb thing you do. Honestly, if you drank more milk you'd have a better chance…"

"What the hell? Why does it always come back to milk with you Winry? I hate milk-get over it! Ugh, I feel sick now." He said making a dramatic series of gagging noises that made Pinako roll her eyes while Ann and Al cracked up.

"All right, it's getting late, I am going to turn in. I'll see you all in the morning. Thanks for the story Edward. It was sure some fight I bet, I wish we could have seen it, but then we might have ended up as barbecue so it's just as well we weren't there."

Pinako stood from the chair she'd been sitting in and smiled at the kids. She wondered if they would ever have another time where they were all gathered here like this. As far as Winry went she'd be taken care of when Pinako passed on, the old woman had seen to that, but deep in her heart she dared to hope that Edward would wake up and realize what a good match they made. From the looks of things it was happening and there certainly was chemistry between Alphonse and Ann.

"Good night kids," she said as she left them in the room.

This was their first night together since Jerry had left and they four teenagers all smiled and laughed. Earlier Ed had told Al that he should make something for Ann in addition to the thing with the bench and Al had something in mind. He stood up and excused himself, then he went to the workshop and turned on the light. He knew right where to find the scrap metal and taking enough to make her a smooth steel bangle bracelet was something he thought she might appreciate seeing firsthand. So after he had it he turned the light off and shut the door quietly, making his way to the kitchen.

It was a good thing he knew his way around the house so well. He managed to get a candleholder and pocketknife, which he put in his pouch strapped on his leg next to the metal from the workshop. He also took two matches from Pinako's box and then adding those to the other things in his pouch he went back to the living room. Ann's face lit right up; he laughed and then stood in front of her chair and held a hand down to her. She took it and looked shyly over at Ed and Winry who both were gushing with joy seeing Al about to take her outside. Ed had told Winry earlier about his talk with Al and managed to keep his promise. If Ann's new big sister found out about her standing in front of Al it wouldn't be coming from him.

"Ann? It's a nice night and I wanted to go sit with you out in the yard if you would like to."

She nodded and blushed as she stood, then she picked up her crutches and Al shook his head taking them from her.

"Just leave those here, I can carry you. I know you're tired so relax."

Winry giggled and Ed told her to go ahead.

"Well ok if you are sure you don't mind. I am tired, but then it's been a busy week. See you both later." Ann said as she waved to the couple on the couch who had moved much closer to one another.

Ann smiled and held onto Al, "I'm glad to go outside with you anytime Al. It's a pleasure just being with you."

"I feel the same way about being with you. But I must confess I have something special in mind. We should be there in just a minute. Why don't you close your eyes and let's have fun with this and make it a real surprise?"

She giggled and did as he'd suggested, giving him a chance to run it over in his mind a few times before they actually got there. He wanted to make this special for Ann because somehow he had a feeling it would be a long time before he got to be with her like this again. Pushing the sad thought of leaving aside, Al announced they were there.

"But keep your eyes closed and just stand until I'm ready ok?"

She giggled, "Sure Al, I can't believe you've gone to so much trouble on my behalf planning all this out. You are a sly one, but then us quiet ones usually are."

He chuckled and then a few moments later told her to open her eyes now.

"Ok, you can open your eyes Ann," Al lit the candle looking at the bench as the light fell upon it.

He saw what his brother had said would be there and put the candle down and then stood to take her hand and help her closer so she could see what Ed had put down. She gasped and then her eyes fell onto the pocketknife and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I sit down while you work? I see you do have something special up your sleeve so I want to enjoy every second of whatever you're about to do here Alphonse."

He choked, "Oh, well sure, let me help you."

Once she was sitting down he squatted down and using a finger in the dirt drew a transmutation symbol in it and opened his pouch pulling out the steel scrap metal that was all twisted up, he put it in the very center. Then he told her to just watch and not to blink. Something he didn't need to do anymore but was aware people did, so he began making the bracelet. A few seconds later it was done and the blue light energy of the controlled alchemic reaction was gone. One thing he wished he could have remembered when he was having that identity crisis that he could do alchemy, if he really wasn't the true Alphonse Elric he couldn't have done it. Yet he could and now that he was done, he was proud of the bracelet he'd made for Ann.

"Wow, that sure is something incredible Al. It's beautiful, thank you."

He held it out to her and she put it on and smiled at him, the candlelight flickering around sent wild shadows across both of their faces, but he wasn't finished yet. Taking the pocketknife into his right hand next he felt his hand shaking which he tried to hide in the shadows.

"I'm glad you like it Ann. Edward made this bench for all four of us. I wanted to carve my feelings for you here too if that is all right with you. If you would want to see it here alongside his declaration of love and loyalty to his beloved, my childhood friend Winry."

Ann nodded, "I would love to see whatever you decide to put there. I think you know my feelings well enough to know I am not going anywhere and will be here for you when you come home. Just please come home Alphonse, you know how sad we'll all be without you both."

Al nodded and then looked down at the bench to start on his heart to Ann. She watched as he put down letters after the outline was wide and smoothly carved. He put. _'Alphonse Loves Ann, Always'_ he looked up and saw she had a few tears that she was wiping away quickly. Her hand was shaking and he reached out to it with his left as if to help her up.

"Go ahead, sit down my princess."

Ann giggled and got up carefully, "Thank you my handsome knight."

They sat together on the bench for awhile but then Al wanted to move to the ground, so of course that prompted Ann to get on his lap, which was what he'd wanted to happen. Suddenly a thought hit him of something he could do to make up last night to her. He would show her the seal. Later in her room, he would let her see all there was to see of him by letting her see inside him to the very binding point of his soul to the armor. That was the closest he could come to matching her gesture from last night and unlike him, he knew she wouldn't laugh.

Then another idea hit him. What would it be like to walk around with her inside him? Like her relaxing and letting him do the work, would that be something she would want to do in light of how she is herself just relearning how to walk again herself? He'd have to see what she thought of the idea. It might be better if they did it inside her room though, soon there would be no chance of them being disturbed in her room. Al swayed with her on his lap and then she cried out in pain and tensed up like he'd never seen. She cried out again and he could see she was clenching her fists and pounding at the automail as if it was short circuiting judging byher spasmodic movements as pain shot through her.

"Oh god, ow…Oh god make it stop, please oh god! Ugh!"

At first he'd been startled but then he figured it out and just held her tightly in his arms as the phantom limb chose to set of chain reactions in her nerves. Ed had gone through it enough times that seeing her body jerking as it was and the instant tears he came quickly to recognize that she was in big time pain. If experience was correct it would ease up any moment. Even though Al couldn't feel pain, he understood it, like blinking, was something other people did, so he had a respect for it and those suffering from it.

"Shhh, I'm here, relax, just let it run its course Ann. Give in to the pain and let go of it."

He rocked her in his arms for awhile before she stopped crying. She stopped shaking about five minutes after that and just relaxed. He sat there quietly, it was a skill he had mastered, but it wasn't like the time he'd been stolen when he'd been injured by Scar. He _wanted_ her to get inside him now and the more he thought about it the more he couldn't wait to ask her. But he wasn't about to be the one to speak next. Ann moved a hand up his chest and opened her eyes.

"I don't think I am ever going to get used to that Al. Ed went through it too I gather, probably just as bad judging by how fast you caught on. God I am always so embarrassed when it happens in front of people, I feel like such a freak when I can't stop it."

She moved to stand and then before Al could get up she'd sat back down again, sinking onto his lap facing him. He felt everything tense up between them as she'd never done this before. Her hands moved up to rest on his shoulders as she smiled at him, the bracelet falling down her forearm drew his attention momentarily as he was still registering the shock of having her straddled across his legs. Even though he couldn't touch her, the realization of the excitement having her on his lap like that was generating within the young alchemist was soul stopping.

"I'm going to make it up to you about last night Ann. This is not all I have in mind. There is another surprise as well, but I am saving that for when we are in your room."

Ann kissed his chest plate and then she wriggled around on his lap as if she wasn't comfortable. He held one hand in the small of her back and then one wrapped around from the other direction beneath the first hand. She pushed away from him, leaning into his hands, arching her back so that her head dipped back between his legs. He wasn't alarmed, because they were just on the ground, so her head was close to the ground. She stretched her arms back, before moving to curl back up towards Al's chest.

"I'm sorry I needed to stretch. Those phantom things are like wicked cramps in muscles that's no longer around. Weird how that works. I'm glad you don't suffer that. I'm so glad I got to know you as well as I have. If you do die I won't want to be with anyone else and just won't be. I would wait ten years to be with you twenty if I had to, to be able to hold your hand and make my fantasies come true."

"I never thought about that, you're right it is fortunate that I don't have like phantom body pains, that would probably be pretty unbearable. You know, I never imagined I could have fallen in love so hard, so fast, but I feel like I've known you forever."

Moving a hand from her back he reached up to cup her cheek and she turned her face into the palm of the glove and kissed it, then she reached up to it with a hand of her own.

"I feel the same. That is why I want to spend every minute I can with you. Preferably alone, just like this," she whispered and kissed into his hand again, before turning her head to run his fingers through her hair.

"Ann…"

"Alphonse…"

"I will come home to you. Our love will see us both through this tough separation, I have faith it will. I promise I will be a good husband and father to our children. When the time comes and we can start to make both of our fantasies come to life."

"I promise not to give up hope no matter what and I promise that when you come home I will be walking good for you. I will work hard to educate myself on being a good wife and you should know I already love kids. I must confess, **this** was one of my fantasies and you just made it come true. To be here upon you just like this, with your arms around me and your eyes upon me."

"They don't bother you?" Al asked with a quiet serious tone.

"Your eyes? Of course not. Why would you think such a thing? Can't you tell I see the **real you** by now? I can feel your soul through them and dream of your face every night."

Al stiffened up, "_Really?_ That is something I wanted to know but didn't want to ask. You know you seem to do a lot of that; offer what's gone through my mind back to me as if I _had_ asked the question which had cross my thoughts. I see the light is off in the living room now so I have a feeling we'll be able to head inside soon Ann. Are you cold?"

Shaking her head Ann looked over to the house and grinned. Then she looked at Al and winked.

"I'm so happy for them. They are made for one another. But I can bet it felt awkward at times growing up around them. I get the feeling she was always very physical with him more then you. Which is a good thing judging from how mean a wrench she can thump you with on the head or other body part."

"You do like it here don't you?"

She nodded and smiled looking around, then looked back at him with a smirk on her face, "Now I take your quick try to change the subject as a positive answer. Don't worry it's not bad. That is how siblings are supposed to be from what I knew of my friends' lives."

He sighed and looked down to the right, he couldn't look at her at this moment. He knew what his brother and Winry were up to and he hated that he was a little jealous that Edward got to taste the lips of the girl he loved while he had to settled for these hollow recreations of the real thing. He held Ann for a long while in silence, before they got up to go inside. Al was anxious to see what happened when she was inside his armor.

xoxox

"They looked so happy. But I think it's going to be harder on Al when we've left then he imagines. I know how hard it's been being away from you all these years."

Edward leaned towards Winry as she rotated her body so she could press herself against his body. She whispered to him to kiss her and he chuckled, but drew closer to her, reaching out with a hand to hold her head as their lips touched. It was an incredible sensation as lips parted in silent greeting. They were glad to be on the couch, but it wasn't long before Edward was moving to push her back down onto it gently. He gazed down at her with all the love he'd been holding back all these years. Being with her was right, like nothing else ever would be. She lay her head on the throw pillow and smiled up at him.

_If only I had just let go of Mom I could sleep in your arms every night my darling Winry. I don't deserve you, but I'm glad you love me after all I've done._

He leaned down onto her as she arched up beneath him, reaching up to his neck, drawing him down into a fiery kiss. He felt his stomach quiver as it did every time they lip locked in a position that they'd made love in. Her legs wrapped sensuously around his, and instinctively he ground his hips into her, burying his left hand into her silky blonde hair. She gasped from the side of her mouth, giving his the chance to move from her lips to her lovely throat.

"Oh Edward, I love you so much; oh, that's really nice…"

He knew how much she admired her handiwork and from her reactions in the past he lifted his right hand and put it on top of her breast. He squeezed it gently, making her whisper his name and then he stopped. He sat back and stood from the couch. His eyes were shining and he wanted to get back in her room. She looked surprised and dazed, but let him help her up from the couch. It didn't need saying, she knew what he wanted. The same thing she did. She wanted him; wanted to kiss him, wanted to be touched by him, to be freely taken to the heights of ecstasy with the only man she'd ever loved and the only man she would ever love.

Once the door was closed and locked behind them Edward immediately began helping Winry out of her sundress, while her hands were busy with his shirt and then his pants. He urged her to get onto the bed. "Just lay down and I will take care of the rest."

"Ok, but these are coming off now," Winry said dropping her white panties down onto the floor flashing a big grin at her blonde partner.

While Winry was overcome by emotions, happy that at last she had his open acknowledgement that his heart belonged to her as much as he accepted her heart as being his. It would be horrible to lie in her bed alone after this, but she'd gladly pay that price if it meant that she got to live life with him for these past two weeks. There would come a time they would be back together and she just had to hold onto that faith just like any of them did. Only time would tell.

xoxox

Author Notes:I love the way it's evolving and think the next few chapters will wrap it up nicely. I appreciate all your reviews and am writing as fast as I can-going over and over and over each chapter because I don't have the aid of my beta reader who is busy with school stuff-school **always** comes first in my book, but then I'm not in school anymore, I just care about people who are. Thanks everyone! Sorry for the extended chapter but I thought you all deserved a big update to sink your teeth into. Looking forward to your thoughts on it.


	13. The Safest Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Empathy Chapter Thirteen: The Safest Darkness

xoxox

Al brought Ann into the house and into her room. He hadn't said a word since they'd left the bench. He closed her door carefully and turned on a light. She'd moved to the sit on the bed and Al came up to kneel in front of her. Now he'd show her the seal.

"Ann?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes Al?"

"I want you to see the anchoring seal. Please don't be afraid," he soothed her as he moved his hands to the helmet.

"What-?"

"Watch, look inside right here."

Al pointed to the seal Ed had made in his own blood. He moved so that she could see down into the back of the armor where the seal was located. She gasped.

"Al, that's blood isn't it? I mean it's _really_ in Edward's **blood**?"

Al paused and then sat back putting the helmet back on before nodding and sighing.

"I'm sorry about last night; for laughing like I did. I thought showing this to you might make you feel better and make up for being an idiot with the giggles."

Ann reached to his shoulders with both hands, "Oh don't even think about it anymore ok? It's fine Al, really, everyone has moments like that; it's part of what makes us human. I was afraid I had crossed some line that I shouldn't have, but I know that you did understand why I wanted to do that. Because I am not ashamed of myself for once since this happened to me, I am not ashamed for your eyes to see my physical form and as for your seal, I am so truly honored beyond words to have seen it, you can't know what this means to me."

Al moved his hands to her knees and looked down. He couldn't tell any difference between the flesh and blood knee and the automail one Pinako had fashioned for her. He had a thought, what if he had her inside him and he danced. Would it be like they were dancing together? He raised his eyes to meet hers wondering about it and so came the moment to bring the subject up with her.

"I was thinking about trying something. What would you say to getting inside the armor and letting me walk you around a bit? Would you like that Ann?"

Her jaw dropped and her initial shocked expression made him wonder if the thought of it had upset or even horrified her.

"Alphonse, I don't know that I could do that. I mean wouldn't it hurt you?"

"Not at all. Come on, let's try it. Do you have a music box?"

Ann nodded and pointed to her dresser where an extravagantly carved box sat with a crank to power it up. He hoped the hint told her what he had in mind, the fact she'd stood up and smiled at him brightly told him she was going to do it and was not horrified by the idea of it, not in the slightest.

"Ok, go ahead, you're small enough you can slid right in through the chest area with a little help."

He opened the chest plate up from the side then grasped her hips to help her get inside. She had her back to him and was sliding her automail leg in first then her real one and Al moved to hold her hands to steady her as she giggled and told him it was dark but really wonderful to be inside him.

"Yes it is dark in there isn't it? Are you comfortable? Just relax and let me do the moving around ok?" He closed the chest plate and felt her head move to fill in the helmet area as she tried to get settled, then she was ready to go.

"Ok Al, take it away!"

Al cranked the little music box and an even slow paced melody pierced the evening air. Then he put the box back on the dresser, taking steps slowly he felt such happiness having her laughter filling up the suit, tickling his spirit. It was different then the time he'd been stolen, he wanted her there and having her there laughing brought the young man to a familiar place of peace he'd only found when in her company. Something he didn't have much of ever since things had gone so horribly wrong with trying to bring back their mother.

"This feels so strange, to be walking but not really walking. Oh Al what a great gift it is you're giving me by allowing me to walk through you. I am so grateful for this experience."

"I thought you might be pleased by it. I really did feel bad about last night. You know I think you are really very pretty and sometimes I forget whatever I was going to say because I am so utterly lost in being with you."

Al danced around her room as if he was holding her in front of him, moving his arms and spinning around with enthusiasm. After a few joyful minutes he felt her breathing getting heavier so he stopped just as the music box began to run down. It entered his mind how much dancing was akin to combat. Of course there were differences, but the concept of moving around in a fast paced fashion brought back some memories of sparring with his brother.

"Oh that was fantastic! Thank you so much Alphonse. I am sure that this wasn't easy to do, but I am glad you did. I never would have had the courage to ask you to do something like this, but I'm going to be honest here. I had **thought** about it and wondered what it would be like being here in your suit, thank you so much for letting me experience what it's like to dance again,"

"It is my pleasure Ann. This is as close as I have ever been to anyone ever since waking up in this form. Did you really enjoy dancing with me like that?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it immensely. I'm ready to get out and sit on your lap awhile before we go to sleep. Well before you help _me_ go to sleep. I bet it is boring for you _at night_ when people are sleeping."

Al sighed, "Yes it can be. But then you've been staying up late with me and sometimes when we just sit here together quietly I feel so peaceful, nothing else matters. I like that we can do that Ann."

"Me too," said the young brunette, hugging him from the inside.

Al moved to let her get out of the armor and she plopped onto her stomach onto the bed with a heavy thud, laughing at being out of the safest darkness she'd ever been in. He hoped she didn't ask a bunch of questions about it though. Like had he felt her there inside him because the answer was a sad no, which he didn't want to tell her in fear it might depress her. She coughed and covered her mouth.

"Oh excuse me, I got something tickling my throat."

Al stood up and closed the chest plate up, "How about I get you a glass of water?"

"Oh I'll be fine you don't have-"

"Nonsense, I'll be right back."

He left to get the water and to his surprise found Ed was out there alone, wearing just his shorts; his hair was all messed up and Al guessed he knew the reason why. What he didn't know is why Ed was out here instead of still being in Winry's room.

"Hi brother," Al said startling Edward, making him jump at least a foot into the air.

"God Al! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Al laughed, "Oh please, like you couldn't _hear_ me _walking_? So how's it going?"

Ed shrugged, "Fine, just wanted to get a glass of water to bring back in to the room and got distracted thinking about stuff."

"Need to talk?" Al offered, still curious as to why Ed wasn't in with Winry.

After a few tense moments Ed broke down, "Oh Al I just feel so bad for all you have to endure. It's a lot of things, I feel so guilty over just being able to feel the wind on my face or her hand in mine. But I am afraid that we might be gone for more years then either of them or us cares to count. I feel a lot like you did when we talked earlier."

"It will be all right Ed, you always find the right thing to do even when it's a blurry line between right and wrong."

Ed shrugged again and Al sighed, reaching a hand to his shoulder.

"Try not to worry about it so much. Do you want to know what I just did with Ann? Promise you won't get angry first off or forget it." Al removed his hand and stood firm.

Ed took the bait and smirked, "Ok I promise. I don't think there is anything you could _do_ with _her_ that would make me _angry_-"

"I showed her the seal and then I let her get inside me so I could dance with her around her room," Al said cheerfully as Ed's face fell.

"You WHAT? Al! What in god's name were you _thinking_?"

Al reached over and punched Ed in the automail, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to shut him up.

"Oh god you are such a jerk sometimes brother! It was beautiful and I enjoyed doing it. Why can't you try to be more understanding? After what you were _just saying_ you go and get mad at me over something like _this_?"

Ed's jaw was still slack and his expression was confusion mixed with anger.

"Al you did it why?"

"Because I know she is relearning to walk and I thought it would be something we both would enjoy. By the way I added a heart on the bench. Thanks for that brother."

Ed caved completely, all his anger just dissipated into nothing and he laughed, "Ok Alphonse. I understand. I'm sorry I broke my promise and got mad. It's just that I would go crazy if anything happened to you or the seal."

"Ann would never hurt me Edward how can you say such a thing?"

The blonde alchemist sighed, "I mean what if something happened on accident and part of your seal was destroyed, oh I just can't imagine how terrible it would be if I lost you. Please just be careful, I know she is the really first girl you've cared for like this, but you don't want to get hurt or hurt her right?"

Al nodded, "Exactly. I have to get back, but I'm satisfied that you at least are _trying_ to understand. Now you should get back to Winry, she probably fell asleep as Ann probably did. They both looked tired today."

"Yeah I think we're all a bit tired." Ed said and immediately regretted it because of Al's state not allowing him to feel something like fatigue.

Al ignored the comment as he usually would whenever someone said something like that, got a glass of water and then turned to leave.

"Good night brother. Rest well."

And then he disappeared behind Ann's door leaving the young man alone with his thoughts. He took the glass of water he had gotten back into Winry's room. She was asleep so he put the water down on her nightstand and then he slipped in bed next to her, waking her up. She wrapped herself around Edward like a second skin and kept her eyes closed.

"Did you fall in out there or something? You were gone a long time Edward," she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah you can say I did. Al came out and we talked for a bit. The day after tomorrow we'll be back on the road. I wish we could stay. No matter how sorry I am for all the troubles we've been through, it seems like we're never going to find the answers we need."

"Yes you will. I know you will."

"I wish I felt as confident as you do," Edward moaned and put a hand over his forehead looking up at the ceiling.

She kissed him and then moved to get on top of him. With so little time left to be alone, there was just tonight and tomorrow night before they would be parting ways. Winry wasn't going to let him leave very well rested. Not when staying up late like this was so much fun.

"You'll do just fine Edward, you always do. I want you…Again and again until the sun comes up and I fall asleep in your arms."

She leaned down and kissed his nose, then his cheek and was about to kiss his other cheek when he reached a hand up to the back of her head and pulled her down to his lips. Her blonde hair spilled around his face and he reached around to hold one side of it up,and soon they were off again in the realm of love where only two people exist within each other.

_How is it that kissing you makes everything else go away. I want this for Al; he deserves to know love. You've shown me such love Winry and I've been a jerk to you at times, yet you still are there for me when I need you most._

xoxox

Al went back Ann's room and after putting the glass down on her dresser he sat in the sturdy chair he'd moved in there way back when he first came in here with her. She had fallen asleep as he figured, so he sat there taking the time to think about many things. One thing he did was tried hard to imagine what a simple kiss would be like. He couldn't conjure up a vivid memory of having a mouth or even what a real hug felt like. Even the concept of how his eyes were able to see at all was something he didn't understand fully, but felt he didn't need to for him to have faith in them working.

He remembered how the outline of Ann's body had looked and how now when he looked at her, he saw past everything and saw her with that smile and those cute satin panties. It was because of that he could understand how she saw him, the real him; if he could smile he'd be grinning from ear to ear. There wasn't any doubt he wanted to come back here and that his heart would always be safe here. Just then Al thought he heard something and looked towards the source. It was in the hallway somewhere so he quietly got up and went to the door to listen closer.

_-scratch, scratch…scratch, scratch, scratch.-_

There was only one thing it could be so Al opened the door and heard Den run through the living room towards the bedroom. He left quickly, closing the door behind him; he figured that Den must need to go out by the way he was acting.

"Shhh, ok boy, let's go outside."

Al headed to the back door and went out. Just for the heck of it he walked Den over to the wooden bench and sat down on the ground next to it. He pulled out the candle and used the second match to light it. Then he put it down into the holder between the two hearts on the bench. He reached over and traced the outline of the heart his brother had made, looking at the words used and the fact he'd actually made the effort to give this to them. That impressed Al deeply.

_But there is still something I don't like about it. The fact that he is still willing to die to see me live again. How can he not realize how important he is to me? And now Winry too. He can't just go off and give up on our goals. I can't let him make such a stupid sacrifice because having my body back won't mean a thing if he's not there with me._

Den came over and lay down next to Al's leg and he began to pet him. He moved his other hand that had been tracing the heart Ed left now over to the heart he'd made here hours ago just for Ann. It had been over four years he'd been stuck in the armor. It was unthinkable that he would have to go on four more. Certainly luck had to smile on them once and a while. Meeting Ann and everything since had felt like fate or destiny had a hand in orchestrating their relationship into what he now felt it had become. Serious enough that he'd gone out of his way to bare his soul to her in the hopes that she'd see him. And he had succeeded, brilliantly.

Although he'd had a little help, he remembered all the talks he's shared with her and how close to one another they'd become. He had photos now to take along just as he knew he was in those that Ann and Winry had here would help them make it on their own. Thinking about her sitting here or on the other bench made him happy. At night when he was up thinking like this he would remember how he had sat here with Den, and think about being here together with Ann. After awhile the dog stood up and stretched, making Al look up. There was already some light coming across the sky and he got up surprised he'd sat there for so long it was getting light out now. The candle was just about to burn out so he blew it out, tipped over the holder letting out the bulk of hot wax onto the ground and waited for the remaining wax to cool down.

_Well it isn't the first time I have sat thinking until the day breaks. That is pretty much a nightly occurrence. I wish I could dream. If I could I'd hope it would be about being with Ann. Let us make it. Please let Ed and I find the answers we need soon. I can't take more four years of being numb to everything. I want to be flesh and blood again._

Al headed back inside with Den right behind him. There was no noise in the house at all, so he went back in to Ann's room and sat back down to be there when she woke up. And to watch her sleeping. She would stir every now and then and looked so peaceful, just seeing her lying there motionless comforted him. It would be hours yet before she awoke, but Pinako and Winry would be getting up soon. Although he had plans to stay right where he was.

xoxox

Ed woke up when he reached over to hold someone who was no longer there. He opened his eyes and grimaced when he saw it was already light outside. He was worn out from last night, but then ever since they'd first given in to their true feelings for each other it was a given that they would stay up late, lost in love. Rolling over he yawned. It was still very early yet so he curled up with Winry's pillow, taking in her scent from it, calming him right into seeing her in his mind with him right now.

The blankets pulled up to his ear, Edward Elric slept in his lover's bed, knowing she would be here every night they were apart. The last thoughts he had were about how wonderful being in love was and how much Winry meant to him. She was the girl he would marry and father children with after all. As he drifted off he let his thoughts go and he saw an image of him whole again holding a little blonde girl just as beautiful as Winry herself.

xoxox

Winry didn't feel like she had any energy. She was so tired and yet she felt wonderfully optimistic because of her newfound intimacy with Edward, her soul mate. Of that she had no doubt. She'd stood there watching him sleep for a little while and remembered the time he lay on one of the patient beds after the first surgery; how pained he was and worried about his brother. It was sad to think he'd held back the question about whether or not Alphonse _hated him_ for putting him in the armor and losing his body. He should have known the answer, but somehow it took nearly losing Al to make him understand.

_I'll never forget seeing them fight that night. When we came up and saw Al lying there after that blast I know Ed just went ballistic and then in the midst of battle got it out. I don't understand why he can't just speak his mind. Maybe like Ann he had feelings of being inferior that motivated him to be more then just a double amputee. He has to put on that act or people won't take him seriously._

Grinning as she saw Ann and Al in the living room talking, Winry decided to go outside. It was still early yet and she was curious as to what Al had carved for Ann. She was looking forward to having a talk with either one of them; they were so adorable with their budding relationship and the sweet gestures they wanted to make to each other. Walking out under the sun she did a twirl and skipped just to try to get her blood moving.

It worked because by the time she got to the wooden bench she felt pleasantly invigorated. She saw some wax on the ground and bent down to it. Al must have come back out here for there to be that much wax. She remembered hearing the music box playing and Ann's laughter while Edward was blowing her mind with his fierce need to connect with her on all levels to show how much he loved her; something she was not so convinced wasn't possible for Ann and Al too. If he had done what she suspected, then he really did love Ann and she must love him to have let him dance her around the room. Reading his declaration of love to Ann made her warm inside.

It was so romantic it made her swoon and she had to sit down on the bench. Den came out and then she turned around, Edward was standing there smiling at her, wearing a blue tee shirt with some blue shorts. Seeing him standing there looking just the way she'd always known him made her heart flutter. He looked so handsome, his hair was down blowing around in the gentle breeze and his eyes sparkled as he stood there looking at her for a long moment before moving towards her.

"Hi," he said as he came closer.

Blushing Winry returned his greeting warmly and opened her arms to him. He came and sat down, and they just stared at each other for a long time. Then he looked down and smiled. Winry followed his gaze and re-read what Al had written.

"Wow, that is wonderful. I can't believe he's found someone like this. It has to be destiny. I mean we found her grandfather and she was _already_ here. I can't believe the way things work out sometimes Winry."

She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, sighing with content before she voiced her response.

"I know Edward. She was drawn to him and he to her. It's beautiful and I will do my best to help her as I have accepted her as my little sister. She **will** walk _without_ a cane, you'll see when you get back. Next time she'll be able to dance with Al _herself_."

"So you figured it out eh? I thought for sure that nothing was reaching you but me," He chuckled and then got serious. "You're right though. He _did_ do what you're thinking. I was angry at first, afraid something could have happened to his seal, but after-well, never mind. It's up to her and Al to share with you I promised Al and you know that is that."

She groaned and pulled away to give him a nasty look.

"Come on, you can't just say something like that and then not tell me. God Edward, come on!"

He shook his head and pulled his arms up folding them on his chest, smirking at her.

"My lips are sealed. Sorry. You'll just have to go on with something else because I'm not talking. Not even if you threaten me with your wrench I will never tell."

She leaned over and slowly brought her face up to his, their noses barely touching before she whispered to him in her cutest voice.

"Oh Edward, you are so sexy when you're all noble. Kiss me," she moved forward and closed her eyes as their lips connected.

Soon arms wrapped around each other and they were heavily making out on the bench. A look around showed no one was in sight. He wanted to take things all the way; give her another place to be giddy about remembering a fiery joining of their bodies and souls. He backed away and then winked at her. She was flushed and breathing heavily, looking at him in confusion as he knelt down a couple feet from the bench.

Then he clapped and used the energy to transmute a wall, high enough to give them privacy around the bench. Then he came right back to her and gently pulled her hair from her shoulder before diving into her neck with passion that seemed never ending. The way she gasped and became putty in his hands was overwhelming to the young blonde. To know he had the same kind of power over her that she held over him made him happy, the birds chirping in the distance were the only reminders of where they were. Words became useless as body language took over and as he kissed her with a fire only she lit inside him.

He whispered to her, "I love you Winry Rockbell. I want to make you my wifeand be togetherfor the rest of our lives. I will do anything to make it happen so remember me and keep our love alive in your heart. Never lose that faith that I will return after Alphonse's body is restored."

She felt tears burning in her eyes as she shivered against him. It was irrational but she couldn't help but to fear for his life. Seeing all that she had with the two of them, she knew their lives were in danger every moment of every day during their search for answers to the origin of the stone that could restore both young men to wholeness.

"I won't Edward. I will keep our love alive inside my heart and every time I come here I will remember being here right now on your lap feeling the joy of our deepened bond. We should probably get out of here before someone sees us. We might have been seen already but I doubt anyone would care. It's obvious we're in love. I'm so happy you've finally been able to come out with what you knew in your heart to be right. That you belong with me."

Ed nodded and held her close, just a little longer he wanted this feeling to last. He wanted to stretch out this bliss for as long as he could. She seemed willing as she just stroked his hair and rubbed his head like he liked. Later he'd ask her to braid it for him and then they would have lunch together. But tonight, tonight was their last night together for god's knows how long. He didn't want to think about what tomorrow would bring, but the reality was there looking the young alchemist in the face making him savor every second of being in her company.

xoxox

Author's notes, I hope that you didn't find this chapter too strong or explicit to remain as 'T' I worked hard to try to make it fun and dramatic. This was definitely a fun chapter to compose and I hope you all enjoyed it. To all that are reading and enjoying, thank you and I appreciate all the feedback about the plot and events going on in the story. Every review counts in this authoress's book so if you liked it I'd love to hear about it.


	14. Pain of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

A huge **thank you** to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all those just finding the story now with new updates. I hope you all like this installment. I am thinking we have two chapters left so I hope you all won't hate me for making it come to an end. Maybe not the end you're expecting, but still I plan on a sequel that will take place at the end of the series and I think it will be as interesting to write as _"Empathy"_ has been. I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter and hope that it came across well. This episode I mention was a favorite of mine for a lot of reasons, but I really did notice the way the character I refer to frequently treated Al and this is my interpretation of it. Please R & R!

Empathy Chapter Fourteen: Pain of the Past

xoxox

After dinner the mood was somewhat somber. The brothers had planned to leave after breakfast to catch a train heading back to Central to see about getting any new information on the stone. Ed was putting on a good face, but Winry, Al, Pinako and even Ann could all see the sadness in his eyes past his smile as he talked about the time he'd gone after a thief using alchemy to steal. Al felt twinges of regret that he'd fallen for her act so many times which in the end had proven to a good learning experience for the young alchemist. Both of them really.

As Ed spoke about the really rude welcome they'd received and how he believed that the detective who'd detained them had given him food poisoning purposely Al had to interject.

"We don't _know_ that Ed. Sure it might have _seemed_ that way, but you can't always go thinking the worst of people, you know? Clara was lovely, but she was indeed a thief. A pretty good one if you ask me too."

Ed puffed up and started yelling, "Just what the hell do you mean by that Al? Are you trying to say that I judge people before I get to know them or something?"

"Well, yes. With Clara you didn't like her immediately because she gave you that shot. And then you were _all over_ her to help them catch her."

"Yeah well you do **know** she escaped didn't you Al? She is _still_ there thriving on all that attention. I don't see _how_ you can say I prejudged her because she _jabbed_ me with a freaking needle. I just got a bad feeling about her that's all. Like I said back then Al, she's a bad gift with pretty wrapping."

"I don't know brother, I still think she's a good person."

"Al, she might be a good person, but she sure gets off on stealing things; you know how mad it makes me seeing someone abusing the **power** of alchemy like _she_ was," Ed was trying to be nice, but the sound of his voice was hard and cold.

"So the town is sinking? I think I heard my grandfather talking about how pretty Aquroya was when he was there three years ago," Ann interjected, hoping to change the tone of the discussion, she also got the feeling there was more to this story she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"It is lovely that's true. But it won't be _around_ much longer if the man we talked to there was right. He said about five more years it would be gone and that was almost two years ago."

Al remained silent and Ann got a feeling he wasn't happy and it had to do with whatever happened there in Aquroya. Winry smiled at Ed and told him she'd love to see it someday. Only he didn't return her smile or meet her gaze.

"I bet it is still pretty even if it is going underwater. I'd like to go there someday."

Ed chuckled and replied sarcastically, "There isn't much reason for a machine junkie _like you_ to go there, Winry. Besides you could end up with food poisoning like I did even if they _weren't_ trying to make you sick, it could happen."

Winry gasped in shock and then clobbered him with her wrench and told him to shut up.

"Shut up you alchemy freak! You have no room to talk and Al's right, you **do** _judge_ people harshly. It gets really annoying too. I don't see how he puts up with you and your dimwitted antics sometimes Ed!"

Ed rubbed his head as he got up from the couch giving Winry the evil eye, "Yeah right, whatever. I am going outside for a walk. I've had _enough_ reminiscing."

Winry's face fell and she got up from the couch too, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to snap. I want to go with you."

He shook his head, "No I need some time to think. I want to be alone. Sorry Winry." And with that he left the living room.

Winry slumped back down onto the couch and Ann got up, making her way over to the couch slowly, Al got up with her and held her hand so she could make it without falling. Pinako got up and said after all that excitement it was time for an old woman like her to go to bed, and then she too left the room, leaving just Al, Winry and Ann gathered around the couch. Winry reached for Ann's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Al, why don't you go after Edward, I don't want you to _see me_ right now. I feel _terrible_," Winry said sadly, obviously on the verge of tears.

Al squeezed Ann's hand and then said he'd be outside, "If you need me I will be outside. I'm sorry Ed _upset_ you Winry. I know he is just stressed out over us leaving tomorrow. He's not really mad-"

Winry looked up with tears in her eyes she could hold back no longer, "He is such a jerk sometimes Al, I just don't know what to do! You'd think a wrench to his thick head would knock some sense into him but it never does. Damn him!"

Winry collapsed on Ann's shoulders crying and Ann nodded, then tipped her head towards the direction Edward had left in. Al nodded back to her and then for some reason, he lifted his hand to his helmet and silently acted like he blew her a kiss which made the young brunette smile from ear to ear. Her face a reflection of the joy she brought to him. He left the two of them there and went outside. He had a feeling Ed was on the wooden bench thinking and he hoped they could talk some. He hated it when his brother was so melancholy and depressed, but it happened every so often and Al had just learned to cope with it as he coped with any of his brother's odd moods.

xoxox

"_Why_ do we always **have** to argue like that? Especially tonight, I didn't want to argue but I couldn't hold my tongue. It's just so ridiculous to think that Winry would ever go to Aquroya, there isn't anything there for her. Hell we wouldn't have gone if I hadn't wanted to delay meeting Col. Sarcasm."

Ed sighed plopping himself down on the wooden bench, thinking about how patronizing Clara had been to him; the way she'd lied to him, yet he had helped apprehend her so in the end he had done his job, even if he was conflicted about the justification of it all. He heard Al coming up from behind him and sighed again. In a way he was glad it was Al and not Winry. The **last** thing he wanted to do was upset her more. Although her smacking him with the wrench hadn't improved his mood any and if anything it had hit home the point that he would miss her badly.

"Brother? Are you all right?" Asked Al.

"Yeah, I just needed some air," Ed said unconvincingly.

Al moved to sit on the ground next to the bench. He looked down at it and sighed. He'd miss Winry and Ann too, it was so hard to think that in the morning they'd be leaving. Even though he'd had a crush on Clara he'd been hurt by her ignoring him and focusing so much on his brother, she hadn't even said goodbye to him. Sure she'd given them a lead on the stone back then, but she could have said goodbye. The surprised and annoyed look on her face when he'd reconstructed the apple trying to impress her still bothered him.

"I have a feeling it's _more_ than that Ed. Come on, if you need to talk I'm _here_ for you."

Ed sighed, "Yeah I know you are Al. It's just that I don't think I can _really_ talk about is all."

"Are you thinking about Clara?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah I still get burned up when I think about the way she talked down to me like I am some kid. I don't see why she lied to us like she did Al. It still bothers me, even now."

Al sighed, "I know, I still think her heart was in the right place though brother."

"Yeah you would. She had you _wrapped_ around her little finger _didn't_ she?"

Al sighed again, looking down at the ground he nodded. He didn't want to dredge it all up, but Ed's comment brought back the hurt he'd felt at being snubbed by her back then. He wasn't so sure it had been intentional, but she truly hadn't ever even addressed him. He was used to people talking to him as if he were the state alchemist because he was in armor and Ed getting irate over being thought of as his son or his companion when it was really the other way around.

"Yes, it felt horrible how she _wouldn't_ even say goodbye to me," Al didn't even try to hide the sadness he felt about the sexually suggestive farewell she'd given his brother while totally ignoring him.

"You know Al there isn't another girl in the _world_ that will ever hold a candle to Winry in my mind. Clara was pretty sure, but I didn't **like** her attitude. I know we didn't really talk about it before, but the way she treated you pissed me off."

"It hurt…_a lot_," Al said sighing yet again.

"I know it did Alphonse. That is what makes your relationship with Ann all the more special. She never prejudged you like I know Clara did. I think that is part of what made me like her. How open she was to you and how she took your feelings into account, unlike Clara and so many others who just can't see beyond the armor like I can."

Ed reached over to Al's shoulder and held onto him there as he spoke, "I know you thought you liked her, but now that you're with Ann you can see how those feelings weren't _special_ or _true_ right?"

Al nodded, "No it wasn't, _was_ it? I don't hold it against her though, I just wish…"

"I know Al, I wish she'd have at least had the courtesy to say _goodbye_ to **you**. Her little act with me made me want to vomit," Ed gagged as if someone told him to drink milk and removed his hand from Al's shoulder.

It wasn't like that was the _first_ time he'd been overlooked or ignored. At least those people who took the _time_ to get to know him didn't treat him like he _didn't_ matter. The two brothers who'd impersonated them in Xenotime had been different though, Fletcher had especially gone out of his way to try to be friendly and Al hadn't doubted his sincerity even once. With some people it was just like that, and Al was grateful that it was like that with Ann.

"Brother why don't you go back inside and be with Winry? She really **needs** you right now you know."

Ed grinned, "Yeah I bet she's cooled off by now."

"She was _crying_ when I left Ed. You _really_ need to go in there and make things right. We can't **leave** until you do. I won't have it."

Ed's face fell as he got up, "_Crying?_ Oh god why do women always cry about everything. It wasn't like we had a _real_ fight or something. Sheesh, thanks for the warning Al."

Al stayed where he was as his brother left him there. He wanted to go be with Ann, but thinking about Clara had upset him too much. The thought of losing Ann's love was too much to bear and he could only hope she'd still love him when he got his body back. He sat there looking up at the moon and lost track of time. It seemed like he sat there like that for hours before he heard sounds of someone coming. He sighed upon recognizing the sound of Ann walking with her crutches.

_Damn, I should have gone back inside and gotten her. Why do I feel like this?_

"Al? Are you ok?"

"Hi Ann, yeah, I was just thinking. I'm sorry I didn't come back inside. The moon just looks so nice tonight I wanted to just sit out here alone for awhile."

"Oh," Ann paused, he heard her stop approaching. "I'll leave you alone then, I just thought that-"

She couldn't finish her thought, it was obvious he was disturbed by something and hadn't wanted to talk about it with her. It hurt but she wasn't about to let on that it did out of fear it would only add to his pain and she felt Al had suffered enough. Ann turned and began to walk back to the house. Al turned and told her to stay.

"Don't leave Ann, please stay."

She turned back around and he could see her face was full of worry; worry about him. It was an odd feeling it was having someone caring about his feelings like this besides Ed.

"Don't say that unless you _mean_ it Alphonse, you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings or anything," she replied, which he saw right through.

Standing up he came over to her, "I **do** mean it Ann. There are just some things on my mind is all. Come on over and sit with me."

She looked up at him smiling, yet he still saw hurt in her expression. He didn't know how to talk about this with her and wanted to avoid it if possible. He followed her to the bench and waited for her to sit down before he sat down on the ground in front of her. She looked down at the ground and refused to meet his gaze, as if she was either too embarrassed or upset to do so.

"I'm sorry Ann. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just after talking to Ed I got thinking about things and figured you'd be going to bed…"

"You know I want to spend every moment I can with you Al. But, somehow tonight I get this feeling you don't want to be _with_ me. Have I _done_ something?"

Ann looked up and Al felt terrible seeing tears streaking down her cheeks. He reached to cup her face with both hands, using his thumbs he wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Fresh ones quickly replaced them and Al sighed, the last thing he'd wanted to do was upset Ann and yet he had. Deep down he'd know this would happen the moment his brother had brought up Psiren.

"You did not do anything Ann. It's me. I guess I am feeling depressed about the past and wasn't able to face you. It's me, not you."

She looked up at him, still crying and reached to his hands clasping them both within her own.

"Al, _don't_ lie to me. It doesn't suit you. You're the purest soul I've ever known and I can tell you're _not_ being truthful. It's all right, I feel really stupid for coming out here. I'm going back inside, you need to be alone and I am just getting in the _way_."

She let go and pushed his hands away, then she stood but lost her balance falling right into his arms crying and cursing herself.

"Dammit what the hell is _wrong_ with me I can't even _stand_ up right! Dammit! I hate myself! Don't touch me, I know you don't _want_ to so just _leave_ me alone!"

She pushed away from him and though Al could have stopped her he didn't. He was too shocked by her outburst to react fast enough to stop her. Al hadn't expected her to be so upset and he quickly got up and caught up to her, standing in front of her blocking her path. He was afraid to touch her though so he just held his arms out to emphasize that he wanted her to stop right where she was. She refused to look at him and tried to go around him, but one of her crutches got stuck in some soft ground and she was going to topple over again so he had no choice to but intervene.

"Ann, please we **need** to talk, I'm sorry-"

"NO! Just leave me alone Al, I don't want to _hear_ the words, I can tell what you're thinking. And if you give a _damn_ about me you'll just let me go and **leave** me alone. Just **leave** without bothering to say goodbye. I don't care anymore! Get out of my way dammit!"

She pushed herself out of his arms and then started to fall over from using too much force, Al wasn't about to let her fall so he quickly stopped it and took the crutches from her, then picked her up. She pounded on his chest and cried, but he held her tight. He knew she had the wrong idea about what was upsetting him so he had no choice but to talk to her about it. He let her anger run its course and then began to walk back to the bench. He was shocked no one came out of the house to see what she was yelling about, but no one did.

"How can you even _stand_ to touch me? Oh that's _right_, you can't really **feel** it can you? So can you _feel_ the fact that I want to be anywhere but **near** you? Huh? _Can you?_" Her anger was understandable so he ignored the jab she'd made knowing that she was thinking he'd lied to her about everything, including his feelings for her.

"Ann can you listen please?"

"Oh, so _now_ you want to talk? Well I don't. Give my crutches back for crying out loud!"

"Not until you hear me out. Then if you want them back I'll get them. But I think you don't understand-"

"Oh really? I think I _understand_ perfectly! Why are you doing this to me? Does it make you feel **good** to hurt someone like this? _I love you_ _Alphonse Elric!_ But right now I want to get as far away from you as I possibly can. If you don't give me those-"

Al reached over to her face and interrupted her, "Ann, listen please! I **love** you too! Please, let me explain, I was upset about Psiren. Ok? Can I please talk without you trying to run away?"

Ann stopped struggling, "What? _What_ did you say?"

"I said I was upset about Psiren…This isn't easy for me to say, but I-I had a _crush_ on her _ok?_ And she wouldn't even look directly at me! Let alone say even goodbye to me. She was all over my brother though. Talking about Aquroya brought it all back. I was sitting out here thinking about that and Ed and I were talking earlier out here about it. What I felt for her wasn't _real_ or _true_. He was right, he was _also_ right when he said my feelings for you **were** true."

Ann stayed perfectly still as he went on, "_I love you Ann._ Don't doubt that. I wasn't _lying_ to you, I just didn't want you to get upset about the past and how some people treat me. I am so sorry I ended up hurting you. If you want your crutches now I'll get them for you."

She threw her arms around him and sobbed in what he hoped was relief. He didn't know what to do so he just held her there in his arms, hoping she'd say something. If she wanted to sit down now he'd put her down, but if she wanted to go inside and be alone he'd help her go. It was like a damn broke though, her grief just refused to subside and he figured some of it was grief over her grandfather's passing and how she'd been treated by some people because she was different physically then other people.

"Al I am _so_ sorry, I was _totally_ on the wrong track…I thought something terrible and I am so sorry. How do you put up with all the pain people put you through? _Myself_ included?"

"Ann, I don't hold it against you at all that you thought that. I didn't really give you any reason to think that wasn't what was going on by not coming back inside. I just couldn't face Winry crying like I know she was and then I thought about you and I didn't want to face you either. I was thinking about losing you…how terrible it would be if something happened to you, I don't think I could stand it if-"

She reached over to his helmet and sat back in his arms to make sure he could see into her eyes.

"Alphonse, I'm not going anywhere. I thought I had lost you when you didn't come back in. I thought I had done something or said something that made you realize you never loved me at all and that you just couldn't tell me. So I came out to see if I was wrong and when you still seemed so sad I just assumed it was me. I'm really sorry."

He hugged her close, "How could I stop loving you? You're the sweetest and kindest person I've known besides of course my family. But you know I look at you as **more** than family Ann, even if I can't kiss you like I wish I could, or can't really feel you in my arms. My love for you _exists_ none the less."

"Oh Al, take me inside and dance with me. Let's try to put this behind us and enjoy our last night together," she smiled and he knew things were going to be all right now.

"I'd like nothing better then to do _just_ that."

He went back to where her crutches were lying on the ground and squatted still holding her, he waited and as if she read his mind, Ann reached down and picked them up. Then he stood back up and headed inside looking forward to making her laugh again.

xoxox

"Winry? Ann told me you were in here. Can I please come in?" Ed asked through the young blonde's door.

"NO! Go away **you** jerk!"

"Winry, I'm sorry. I think part of me was looking to make a scene because I don't want to leave…I'm really sorry. I just wanted to apologize," he said sadly as he turned to leave.

Suddenly her door burst open and she flung herself at him crying.

"Oh Edward I don't want you to _leave_ either. I'm so sorry we fought. Please come in. I couldn't _stand_ it if we went to bed on your last night here without talking to one another."

Ed smiled and hugged her warmly. He hadn't expected her to cave in and accept his apology so quickly but he was really glad she did. He held her a little while before letting her lead him into her bedroom. Ed hadn't wanted to go to bed tonight without apologizing and was so happy that she'd accepted it. They sat on her bed holding hands just staring at each other; simply happy being together even if there was so much either could say the silence wasn't awkward at all. It was almost comforting not to have to say anything.

She broke the silence finally, "Why didn't Al come back inside? I can tell Ann is upset. Is something wrong?"

Ed was quiet for a moment and then answered, "Yeah, he's thinking about that thief from Aquroya. He had a _crush_ on her. I should have thought about it _before_ I brought it up. I didn't even **think** about the effect it would have on him and that was part of the reason I _left_ like I did. I felt bad because I could see he was unhappy, but **not** about Ann. I think she is the _one person_ in the world he's really loved besides Mom, Auntie and you."

"Oh Edward. I thought something was up with him, but I am relieved it had _nothing_ to do with Ann. Thank you for telling me."

"No it was nothing to do with her. I think its just us dreading leaving you both tomorrow and that had more to do with both of us feeling so down tonight," Ed said, looking down at their hands.

"Oh Ed, we know you _have_ to leave, don't be upset about it. We'll be fine. You just focus on what you have to get _done_ in order to come back and **stay** for good ok?"

Ed looked up and tried to smile, but couldn't. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. He wished he could stop time and just hold her for the rest of his life. As stupid as it was, he still wished it could be true. She wrapped her arms around him and he held back his sadness as best as he could. There would be plenty of time to think about being away from her when he was away from her. Right now he needed to make sure she knew just how much she meant to him. They sat like that for awhile and then he slowly loosened his hold on her.

"I love you Winry. I love you with _all _my heart, I _always_ have."

"I know you do Edward. Just as I have **always** loved you, even since we were kids."

He smiled at the mention of their childhood and then reached up to her cheek, before he knew it she was kissing him. It was so warm in her arms and he felt so good. Like she completed him; it was like they were meant to be together and there was no fighting it anymore. Her hands ran around his back as he leaned her down onto her bed. She started working on taking his jacket off and then began to work on his shirt. He knew where he'd be waking up tomorrow morning and it was right where he wanted most to be. Later when he heard the music box playing from Ann's room he smiled knowing that things must have worked out between them too. There was nothing anyone could do to stop time, but there was nothing stopping them from enjoying what time they had left.


	15. Time To Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Empathy Chapter Fifteen: Time To Say Goodbye

xoxox

Al and Ed were going to take a train to Central and Ann had said she and Winry ought to take them into town. The young men had not slept well, neither wanting to leave, but the time had come to say goodbye, at least for now. They took their suitcases and loaded the wagon, then it was just needing Ann, her crutches, Ed and Al. With a promise to write they left Pinako standing there with Den, watching Winry and Ed on the top of the wagon, while Ann and Al were waving from inside. They waved until the house faded from view and then they were silent.

It was so hard, no one knew what to say and for the longest time none of them spoke, the horses made the only noise besides the noises of the wagon itself. Ann moved to sit on Al's lap and just sat there in his arms, enjoying being close to him. She knew that they would be coming back alone and the days and weeks ahead were not going to be easy, but she would help Winry just as Winry would help her get through it. Al stroked her brunette hair and gently rubbed her back while they bounced along in the seat.

Above on top Winry was smiling at Ed and they were just staring at each other. Winry had decided to drive so when Ed put his hand on her leg she shivered not expecting him to do something like that. Then he moved it from her leg to her shoulders, getting close to her so that when she turned she was inches from his face, feeling his warm breath on her cheek. She sighed and he leaned in to kiss her. They were going over a long straight road so there wasn't a worry that the wagon would veer off the road, also the two horses, Lady and Boots were both skilled leads.

When Ed pulled his face back and reached up to her cheek, "I love you Winry. I don't want to leave you but I have to. You do understand don't you? Truthfully, do you?" he whispered.

She nodded, "Of course I understand Edward. Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere and if you need me you know how to get in touch."

He pulled her close and smiled, "Yes I do," then he pulled her into another kiss.

From below Ann and Al didn't hear them above, so they were alone in their own little world. Al hoped things would be ok, he worried that Ann might end up alone because they'd fail. He was trying to think of what to say that could still let her hold onto hope for the moment yet free her should the time come where Al's soul was obviously lost to this world. But nothing came to him. She ended up speaking first, whispering as if afraid they'd hear her above the wooden roof seat.

"Al? Can you tell me something?"

He moved to nod and she looked right into his eyes, "Of course Ann. What?"

"Tell me that you are coming back and that you will still love me."

"Oh Ann, of course I'll be coming back and nothing can change the way I feel about you. I promise."

"What if I can't use this leg the way you think I should be able to when you get back? _What if_ I need a cane still?"

Al chuckled, "Oh Ann listen to yourself, it should be about whether or not _you think_ you're using it well enough, you should know that only what _you think_ when it comes to the automail is what you have to go by. I think that you've done great to come this far. It isn't an easy thing to get this far to where you can walk with crutches. Be proud of yourself."

Ann giggled softly and snuggled up to Al's shoulder, "You're right, how did you get to be so smart?"

Al shrugged, "I'm not that smart. I'm just proud of you and think you should be too Ann. You know while I'm gone I know you'll work hard, but don't hurt yourself. Please take care and take your time to get accustomed to using the leg. It comes in time."

She shifted on his lap and the wagon bounced, knocking Al off balance long enough that he fell over onto the seat with Ann under him. He moved to sit up terrified he'd hurt her, even though she was laughing.

"Oh my god are you ok Ann?"

She slipped her legs from his lap to the seat and Ed's face appeared from the window, he laughed, "What is going on down here? You know you shouldn't be moving around like that, you're going to knock the horses off balance."

Ed winked and upon seeing Ann's blush he sat back up. Winry giggled and asked what he'd seen.

"Were they ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but _something_ happened. If I had to guess from the way that felt from here I'd say he fell over on top of her. The fact she was red as an apple make me think that was the case."

"Oh I seem I bet it will be an interesting ride home." Winry chuckled and winked.

Edward smiled at looked out at the sky, "I will try to write Winry, and I do hope you come out to meet us somewhere sometime."

She blushed and looked away, for a moment he was afraid she was going to beam him with a wrench yanked from some hiding spot, but instead he just watched her thinking about it.They were going along a pretty deserted stretch of road and had plenty of time to talk now before they reached the train station.

xoxox

"I'm tired Al. I'm sorry I don't have more to say."

Al nodded, "It's fine Ann, go to sleep. Rest in my arms, I'll hold you and protect you."

Ann moved to do just that, holding his right arm between hers, resting her head on his arm, she shifted slightly and then relaxed, her back to him as she was somewhat on her side. He sighed, thinking about how embarrassing it had been falling on top of her. He decided that he would let her sleep for as long as she could. She'd always commented on how good she slept in his arms and he had to admit the thought of not being there when she slept anymore was sad.

It was like losing his best friend, only not, it was deeper somehow and he imagined it would hurt much more once they were finally apart. They'd talked about Winry coming to travel with them at some point and it was pretty much a given that Ann would stay home to take care of things. Pinako was fine on her own, but in a serious situation until she'd mastered her automail, Ann was better off at home. It was a long ride there, they had hours to go and he was used to being left to his own thoughts for long periods of time.

It offered him a chance to admire Ann without her feeling uncomfortable under such scrutiny. He looked down to her hands, entwined with his arm still, dainty little things yet they were strong. Her muscular arms were unlike the proportions of the rest of her. From being in a chair so long she'd gotten herself in good shape. He hoped she would be strong emotionally, she'd surely shown him that she was strong enough to speak up if something was wrong. Winry would be there for her but still he knew she would be joining up with them at some point.

It hit home again how to see her again it was on his shoulders. His and Edward's to get their bodies back to normal. Once that happened he'd be right back here with her. Ed called out just then, saying they were about two hours away now and Ann woke up moaning, this made Ed poke his head down to see what was going on. Al laughed and Ann yawned. Ed rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Al before going back above to sit upright.

Al noticed his brother didn't have his red coat on and when Ann sat up he leaned over and stuck his head out. He saw Winry was kissing him so he immediately went back inside feeling rather surprised as she had on his coat. He didn't let himself worry about it as long as they didn't get them all killed. They still had a ways to go so leaving them alone up there for now was the best thing he could do. He would just have to talk to Ed about it later.

If he'd done what he thought he had then he'd better be wary about the consequences. Al wondered if he even gave it any thought and decided it didn't matter. Either he had, and it wasn't a problem, or he hadn't and Al was right, something could happen from his actions here the past two weeks. Hopefully he was just worrying unnecessarily but with Edward you couldn't be too sure. He'd just need to call in and check up with Ann, she'd tell her if his fears came to light.

"How long was I asleep for?" Asked Ann looking very tired still.

"About an hour. We've still got time though. Did you want back on my lap? My heart longs to hold you close while I can Ann." Al said, holding his arms open to her.

She moved right away onto his lap, and he closed his armsaround her. It would work out. He had to believe that. Somehow things would be all right.

xoxox

Two hours later they were on the platform to see Ed and Al off and Winry was close to tears. Ann was hanging in there and was determined not to cry. She'd even planned on being the one to drive while Winry maybe got some rest down below. Hugs were exchanged and Ann kissed Edward's cheek warmly, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for everything Edward. Take care of Alphonse and call or write us from time to time will you?"

Ed laughed, "I'll try, but I would expect Al to be the one to write. I'll be sure we call though ok Ann? Take care of my girl for me."

"Sure you bet I will Edward. And I am sure she'll take care of me too. Have a safe journey."

She'd had a hard time letting go of Al, but she had. When they were leaving and Winry was crying silently Ann felt so bad for her. She would need some time to recover and though she was sad herself she knew she'd be able to eat tonight whereas looking at Winry she had a feeling the young blonde wouldn't touch a thing for two days maybe three as they watched the train pulling away.

"I'll drive Winry. Seriously, you get some rest down in the cabin and I'll get us home." Offered Ann.

"No, I'll be fine Ann, I just need to think awhile. I'm going to miss them both so badly."

Ann reached over to Winry's knee and squeezed it, "Ok, if you need to talk to someone I'm here for you big sister."

Winry reached an arm around Ann's shoulders and smiled, giving the teen a half hug while still holding the reins. They rode on in silence, things were just sad and the young women knew they'd been on their own for as long as it took the brothers to finish their quest. Winry was glad Ann was with her now. To have a sister was something she'd always wanted and knowing Ann too had been an only child she must have felt the same way during her life because of how openly she'd accepted the idea of being part of Winry's family.

It wasn't going to be easy for her to master her automail, but with Winry's help she would. When Edward and Al called and needed her to come to them she'd go, but she'd take Ann with her in her heart. She knew she already loved the brunette and could feel it was mutual. In a way she was eager to get back home to the new barn and all the new animal friends they had waiting. The day was turning into late afternoon and it was dinnertime by the time they'd gotten home. They'd had some bread and cheese that they'd brought to snack on and when they sat down for dinner it was really hitting them that Al and Ed were on their way.

xoxox

"Brother you didn't do something you could end up regretting did you? Something with Winry that could end up with her getting-"

"AL! Come on little brother, there are some things we just shouldn't talk about and I think that is one of them. Please, don't ask something you really don't want to know the answer to ok?" Ed looked horrified that Al had asked such a thing.

"Oh Edward you can be so stupid sometimes. If she ends up-"

Ed held his hands up offensively and glared at Al.

"Ok, you win brother, I won't bring it up again, but if it happens you should know I did warn you."

Ed lowered his hands and rolled his eyes, "Yeah two weeks too late. Sheesh Al, you should relax. So what about you? Did you really fall on top of her like I think you must have?"

Now it was Al's turn to get defensive, "Edward! Honestly you think you can just change the subject like that and get away with it? This isn't like the time you ran away after cheating me in poker on our way to Aquroya."

"Oh you had to bring that up. Jeez you can hold a grudge brother," Edward groaned pitifully.

"Well it's true. Anyway, I won't question you if you just don't question me. Sound fair? Like you said, I probably shouldn't ask something I don't really want to know the answer to."

Al laughed, reached over and clapped his brother on the back, unintentionally knocking him forward with it. Ed laughed back sarcastically and then he reached for his bag. Ann and Winry had made them some food for their train ride. He liked the cookies Ann made that she'd said were her favorite kind. Winry and Ann had made a big deal out of cooking them yesterday and they tasted great. Ed tried not to remember the disgusting milk they'd drank with their own cookies after they'd come out of the oven and cooled off enough to eat.

They traveled in silence, each thinking about the girl they were leaving behind. The days ahead offered them time to put things into perspective before trying to talk about it with each other. Right now they were each feeling the echoes of the past two weeks when they'd been on their way walking to Pinako's from that very train station. One day they would walk back there again and as each sat there they hoped it wouldn't be too far off in the future. As Ed ate the cookie, he reached into the bag again and withdrew a framed photograph.

It was all four of them sitting in front of that bench. A photograph Pinako had graciously taken that Winry had gotten framed, one for each of them. Four matching sized frames to hold the same photo snapshot in time where they were together. Al thought about his own that was in his leg bag, he opened it with one hand and pulled it out. He sat there looking at their smiling faces, all around his cold metal body. He wanted so badly to be flesh and blood again, to hold that lovely girl he'd found despite still being encased in armor. If it were the last thing he'd do, Al vowed to try his hardest to help Edward solve the riddle that was a successful human transmutation.

**Epilogue**:

The brothers traveled on and the Rockbells along with their new animal friends and Ann did all they could to be happy together. Ann worked hard and in time was able to drop using even one cane. She was so proud of herself, she hoped the next time the brother's called wanting Winry to come with them she could go. She missed Al terribly, as Winry missed Ed, but despite the distance, all four still felt their deep bonds as strongly as when they were together during that two-week period where Ann had come into their lives.

Many adventures lay ahead for Ed and Al, and they did call to see how things were doing, but Ed hadn't been lying when he said that if anyone wrote it would be Alphonse. He did write, mostly to Ann and they were the sweetest love notes that he didn't even show his brother. He had plenty of time to write to her as he never slept. He could only hope that Ann never showed them to Winry because he'd just die of embarrassment if he thought for one moment she knew the depth of his affection for Ann and how poetically he chose to sometimes express it.

Edward and Alphonse had no idea when they would finish what they'd set out to do four years ago, but they kept each other motivated and never gave up sight of their goals. As it turned out Al's worry about Winry being with child were thankfully a non-issue because the last time he'd seen her had been many months after they'd left after meeting Ann and Winry hadn't looked any different then she always looked. Unless it counted about how happy she looked to be around the two of them again. She'd gone off with Edward on their own a few times, but that's another story. For the point here was to experience **empathy** for other people and Edward certainly did _feel_ it for Ann just as Winry, Pinako and Alphonse did just the same.

That's the thing about _empathy_ however, it tends to be a two-way street. It can be a heart wrenching experience; one that can depress and turn bitter, that that was once pure. It can also be something that allows someone to see something from another person's point of view; feel better about their own situation and set of problems because things could always get worse, just as they could always get better. That was where having **faith** came into play. _Faith_ is something special and needs no explanation; when it is asked for someone to have faith it is understood they will or they won't and it can't be determined which, even by the face they put forth to the world.

xoxox

Final Author's Notes: **Thank you all who read and supported this story.** I hope you liked the ending and if you couldn't already guess I am planning a sequel called _"Faith"_ and it should be getting going soon. I am going to try to get a few chapters written and then post them in rapid succession. What took longest was writing of course, and I would like to have one chapter ahead because I have several other fics I want to finish, but _"Faith"_ is something I am anxious to get writing on as it will explore some interesting situations that are a _what if_ about the ending of the series.

Thank you for your time reading _"Empathy"_. I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't check out _"Guilt in the Shell"_ you might want to, it's a Al one shot POV of what he does at night, because as I am sure you've probably guessed, I give a lot of thought to his character. I think he is such an important part of the team that is made up of himself and Edward. Edward is a great character and I am enjoying this series immensely. I hope to write more FMA material over the coming year and really enjoy reading good FMA fic so I look forward to seeing what some of you fellow fic authors put out there in the FMA fica-verse.


End file.
